Crash
by Thursday Soda
Summary: Jung Daehyun jatuh cinta pada seorang anak remaja bernama Choi Junhong, dia adalah pasiennya yang berada di Rumah Sakit Jiwa tempat ia bekerja. Apa yang harus Daehyun lakukan untuk bisa mengembalikan kewarasan Junhong yang sangat sulit untuk disembuhkan. DAELO FF, warning inside. RNR Jusaeyoooo CHAP 8 UPDATED!
1. Insane

Tittle : Crash.

Rate : T.

Genre : Romance, Angst, Hurt/Comfort.

Author : Skinner Choi.

Pair : DaeLo.

Warning : BL, Yaoi, ANGST, Miss Typo(s), Aneh, DLDR, No Flamers, OOC, AU.

Chapter 1 : Insane.

Namanya Choi Junhong. Pasien dari kamar 437 di sebuah Rumah Sakit Jiwa di Seoul. Dia sudah kehilangan dunia dan kewarasannya setelah 10 bulan berada di rumah sakit ini. Trauma yang mendalam diumurnya yang masih remaja membuatnya sudah menutup mata dari dunia. Dunia terlalu kejam dan jahat untuknya. Rumah Sakit Jiwa lebih baik, dan lebih aman baginya, tak kan ada yang berbuat jahat padanya.

Hanya sebuah kamar yang tidak terlalu luas dengan dominasi warna putih, dan sebuah tempat tidur, itu sudah cukup baginya. Dia tidak perlu ketakutan akan orang asing yang akan berbuat jahat padanya.

Semua ini berawal dari ketika ia berumur 10 tahun, dia mengalami sebuah kecelakaan mobil dengan ayahnya. Saat itu dia hanya anak kecil yang masih polos, dia melihat sendiri dengan sangat sadar bagaimana proses kematian ayahnya waktu itu. Hanya dia yang selamat dalam kecelakaan. Ayahnya adalah sosok yang paling ia kagumi, yang paling ingin ia ikuti langkahnya. Tapi dia harus kehilangan ayahnya, dan dia mengalami shock berat hingga tidak bicara selama 4 bulan.

Dan setahun kemudian, pada suatu hari, tiba-tiba beberapa orang datang menerobos masuk rumahnya, memporakporandakan isi rumahnya, melihat ibunya menangis mencoba menghentikan perbuatan orang-orang itu. Orang-orang itu mengikatnya dengan paksa di sebuah kursi, menyuruhnya melihat ibunya disiksa terlebih dahulu dan dibunuh perlahan-lahan. Badannya gemetar tidak karuan, dia hanya bisa menangis menahan jeritannya. Bukan hal seperti ini yang semestinya ia lihat.

Orang-orang keji itu diutus untuk membunuh keluarganya dengan tujuan kudeta perusahaan milik ayahnya dulu. Tidak hanya itu, Junhong juga di perkosa disana, begitu kasar, begitu kejam. Dia tidak bisa melakukan apapun hingga keesokkan harinya. Tubuhnya terasa begitu sakit walau hanya untuk bernafas. Dia hanya bisa menangis disana, berjalanpun tak lagi sanggup. Jiwanya terguncang dan dia ketakutan luar biasa, rasa tidak aman dan hilang kepercayaan pada semua orang yang ia lihat.

Kakaknya, Jongup. Yang baru tau keadaan itu segera pulang ke Seoul dan sudah mendapati adiknya yang mulai tidak waras dan kematian ibunya. Dia tidak tau bagaimana semua ini bisa terjadi, keluarganya benar-benar hancur. Setelah mengerti keadaan adiknya yang seperti itu, Jongup tidak melanjutkan sekolahnya di Amerika lagi, dan ingin merawat Junhong.

Namun… Junhong tidak mau disembuhkan, dia takut menemui orang lain, dia takut ada seseorang dekat dengannya, dia takut ada orang yang berbuat jahat padanya. Dia bahkan akan marah dan mengamuk ketika Jongup mengajaknya pergi menemui dokter. Kadang Junhong melarikan diri dari rumah jika dia sudah kesal pada Jongup. Dia takut Jonguplah yang akan berbuat jahat padanya.

Kemudian Jongup mewarnai rambut Junhong dengan warna _Red Maroon_ agar mudah untuk mencarinya. Tapi apapun usaha Jongup, dia tidak bisa menyembuhkan Junhong. Bahkan Junhong semakin tidak waras. Dan sekarang umurnya sudah menginjak 17 tahun, pilihan terakhir hanya mengirim Junhong ke rumah sakit jiwa, meski Jongup benar-benar tidak rela membawa adik kesayangannya ke sana, tapi apa boleh buat.

Awalnya Junhong takut dan terus mengamuk di kamarnya, tapi lama kelamaan dia lebih suka berada disana karena tak ada yang bisa menyentuhnya lagi.

Hari ini Jongup datang untuk menjenguk Junhong. Jongup duduk di tempat tidur karena hanya itu satu-satunya benda di kamar Junhong. Junhong duduk berjongkok di sudut tempat tidur, memilih jauh dari Jongup. Jongup memandang miris kearah adik kesayangannya itu, rasa bersalah tak pernah surut ia rasakan.

" _Hyung_ harusnya tidak disini, kenapa hyung ada disini?." Kata Junhong serak, matanya bergerak-gerak khawatir dan takut, jemarinya menarik-narik ujung bajunya.

" Hari ini ulang tahunmu Junhong_ie_, umurmu sekarang 18 tahun." Kata Jongup lembut.

" _Hyung_ harus keluar, hyung tidak boleh disini. _Hyung_ bisa berbuat jahat padaku." Kata Junhong berbisik. Matanya semakin bergerak-gerak gelisah dan takut.

" _Hyung_ tidak akan menyakitimu Junhong_ie_…" kata Jongup lirih.

" _Hyung_ tidak boleh menyakitiku, _hyung_ harus jauh dariku, aku takut _hyung_." Kata Junhong sembari mengeratkan pelukannya pada kedua kakinya.

Jongup menghela nafas panjang. " Rambutmu indah, tetaplah merah seperti itu." Kata Jongup lembut.

Junhong terdiam sejenak, " _Hyung_ yang membuat rambutku seperti ini dulu…" kata Junhong. Jongup sedikit terkejut, ternyata Junhong tidak lupa pada semuanya.

" Apa kau masih ingat saat kita masih anak-anak? Kau punya sebuah boneka yang paling kau suka…" kata Jongup kalem.

Junhong mengangguk ragu. Dia memang ingat dan tak pernah melupakan apapun, hingga memori traumatisnya juga tak pernah sedikitpun yang terlupakan dan membuatnya seperti itu.

Jongup memberikan sebuah boneka kelinci putih dengan pita biru polkadot yang terikat di leher bonekanya.

" Ini untukmu, karena hari ini adalah ulang tahunmu." Kata Jongup.

Junhong melihat Jongup dengan was-was, dia bergerak untuk mengambil boneka kesayangannya itu, dan mengambilnya kasar lalu kembali ketempatnya semula sambil memeluk bonekanya.

" _Saengil chukkae_ Choi Junhong." Kata Jongup, dia lalu berjalan ke pintu, dan berbalik sejenak untuk melihat Junhong.

" Apapun yang terjadi kau tetap _namdongsaeng_ku yang dulu." Kata Jongup pelan, lalu berjalan keluar.

Didepan ruangan, ada seorang dokter yang sedari tadi menunggu Jongup.

" Tolong sembuhkan adikku." Kata Jongup.

" Aku pasti akan menyembuhkannya. Aku janji."

" Aku tau dia bisa sembuh. Jika kau mencintainya sembuhkan dia, dan hiduplah bersama." Kata Jongup.

" _Aratta_…"

Setelah Jongup pergi, dokter itu masuk keruangan Junhong. Dia tersenyum melihat seseorang yang sudah lama ia sukai itu.

" _Saengil chukka_ Junhong_ie_." Katanya.

Junhong tersentak dan dia kembali ke pojok ruangan dengan cepat dan matanya kembali bergerak-gerak cemas, ia mengeratkan pelukannya pada boneka kelincinya.

" Hari ini kau mendapat hadiah dari _hyung_mu ya?."

Junhong mengangguk cemas dan mengeratkan pelukannya lagi pada bonekanya.

" Jangan disini… kau bisa menyakitiku." Kata Junhong kaku.

" Aku tidak akan menyakitimu, aku janji."

" Aku tidak suka ! kenapa kau selalu kesini!." Kesal Junhong.

" Namaku Jung Daehyun, aku dokter yang akan menjagamu."

" Jangan disini!." Kata Junhong tidak peduli.

Daehyun duduk tepat di depan Junhong, dan membuat Junhong ketakutan setengah mati.

" Pergi! Jangan dekati aku!." Kata Junhong kasar.

" Jangan takut Junhong_ie_…"

" Perggiiii!." Teriak Junhong ketakutan. Daehyun mengelus pelan rambut Junhong, tapi ditepis kasar oleh Junhong. Tangannya bergetar hebat, begitu juga tubuhnya. Memori buruknya kembali teringat.

" Jangan sentuh! Jangan sentuh aku!." Teriak Junhong sambil menangis keras.

" Jangan menangis _sweetheart_, jangan takut, dengar, aku tidak akan menyakitimu. Janji." Kata Daehyun.

" _Shireoyo_!_ Kaa_! Aku ingin sendiri! Orang lain adalah orang jahat! Aku tidak mau! Hiks hiks…"

" Tenanglah, kau tau sendiri kan aku tidak pernah berbuat jahat padamu." Kata Daehyun.

Junhong terus menangis ketakutan sambil menutup telinganya tak mau mendengar apapun dari Daehyun. Tak ada yang bisa ia percayai, dan tak akan bisa membuatnya percaya meski itu Jongup. Bagi Junhong hanya diri sendiri yang bisa dipercaya.

Sedikit kilatan kesedihan yang tersirat di mata Daehyun saat melihat orang yang ia suka menjadi seperti ini. Disentuhpun tidak mau. Harus seperti apa ia menyembuhkannya? Daehyun hanya duduk berhadapan dengan Junhong dan menunggu Junhong berhenti menangis.

Daehyun mengingat saat pertama bertemu dengan Junhong 5 tahun lalu saat dia masih kuliah.

# Flashback.

Hari itu hanya salah satu hari biasa di musim gugur, di sebuah taman anak-anak, menjelang sore dimana taman itu sepi, ada seorang anak kecil yang duduk sendiri dibawah seluncuran, anak itu mempunya rambut yang indah berwarna _red maroon_.

Dan hari itu Daehyun sedang mencari ponselnya yang tertinggal saat dia menemani adiknya bermain disana.

" Dimana sih… kurasa tadi ada disekitar sini…" gerutunya.

" Eh? Sedang apa dia duduk disitu?." Guamamnya ssaat sosok Junhong tertangkap dalam pandangannya. Dia menghampiri Junhong yang saat itu tertidur dibawah seluncuran. Daehyun terdiam, wajah polos Junhong benar-benar membuat jantungnya berdebar. Rambut _Red Maroon_nya begitu indah dan serasi di musim gugur. Dan sejak itu Daehyun jatuh cinta pada Junhong dan selalu mengawasi Junhong tiap sore disana.

Karena itu Daehyun terkejut sekali saat dia sudah menjadi dokter, salah satu pasiennya adalah Junhong. Karena itu dia ingin menyembuhkan Junhong.

.

.

.

.

" Kau yakin dengan keputusanmu ini?."

" Iya, aku sangat yakin, mungkin ini satu-satunya cara untuk bisa menyembvuhkan traumanya."

" Kalau memang kau mau, kau harus bertanggung jawab jika sesuatu terjadi pada Choi Junhong, dan kau orang yang akan bermasalah Jung…"

" _Aratta_…"

Daehyun memutuskan untuk membawa Junhong tinggal dirumahnya untuk menyembuhkan Junhong dengan caranya sendiri.

Awalnya Junhong tidak mau pergi, dan Daehyun juga sangat berusaha untuk bisa membujuk dan memaksa Junhong agar mau dibawa keluar dari rumah sakit jiwa. Dalam perjalanan Junhong benar-benar tidak suka, ketakutan, gemetar luar biasa, dan takut ketika kembali melihat orang-orang diluar. Dia benci tempat yang ada banyak orang.

Dan sepertinya Daehyun juga akan menjadi salah satu orang yang ia benci. Junhong memang merasa Daehyun tidak akan menyakitinya, tapi rasa percaya itu tidak terlalu kuat untuk membuat Junhong merasa aman bersama Daehyun.

" Nah, sekarang kau akan tinggal disini." Kata Daehyun lembut.

" _Shireo_!." Kata Junhong.

" Jangan seperti itu, kau akan baik-baik saja disini. Pintu rumah akan selalu kukunci, jadi tidak akan ada orang asing yang masuk. Aku akan tunjukkan kamarmu." Kata Daehyun ramah.

Junhong ingin marah, tapi dia lebih memilih diam karena mencoba untuk tidak menangis karena sudah seedari tadi tubuhnya gemetar khawatir, dia begitu takut Daehyun akan berbuat jahat padanya.

" Ini kamarmu. Jika kau lapar kau bisa bilang padaku. Aku akan buatkan makanan yang lebih enak daripada yang ada dirumah sakit." Kata Daehyun.

Junhong hanya diam. Matanya bergerak takut, Daehyun mengerti tentang keadaan Junhong, dia pasti masih kaget dan takut dengan tempat yang baru.

" Istirahatlah, saaat makan malam akan kumasakkan makanan." Kata Daehyun.

Setelah itu Daehyun meninggalkan Junhong di kamar barunya.

Daehyun kemudian pergi keluar untuk membeli bebrapa makanan dan kebutuhan untuk Junhong. Jongup bilang Junhong suka sekali dengan makanan yang manis karena itu Daehyun membeli banyak coklat, _candies_ dan beberapa manisan, tak lupa beberapa baju untuk Junhong. Setelah itu ia segera kembali pulang untuk memasak makan malam.

Setelah selesai Daehyun pergi ke kamar Junhong, dan dia tidak mendapati siapapun di kamar itu. Tempat tidur disana bahkan masih rapi tak tersentuh.

" Junhong_ie_, _eodiya_?."

Kamar Junhong tidak ada jendela. Saat dia pergi tadi, pintu rumah juga di kunci.

" Junhong_ie_!." Panggil Daehyun, dia semakin cemas. Dia takut Junhong hilang atau kabur.

" Junhong_ie_! Kau dimana?."

.:: To Be Continued ::.

A/N : Gimana nih, ini ada judul baru, well, mungkin kalian rada gimana gitu karena Junhongnya aku bikin rada sinting… tapi aku jarang bikin FF kayak gini, dan aku lagi banyak inspirasi tentang rumah sakit jiwa, jadi yah lahirlah FF ini disela aku boker…

Semoga kalian mau suka, dan kepo gimana kelanjutannya…

Yang mau curhat, kenalan, ato komen-komen semuanya boleh, nomer hape, FB, Tweet ada di profil semuah… Kalian bebas mau ngomong apa sama aku, walaupun diluar konteks FFn ini…

Aku orang yang open minded kok, dan selalu menrima semua orang dari lapisan masyarakat manapun *haraaahhh omonganku*

Well, aku tunggu surprise dari kalian neeee

Mind To Riview?

.:: Skinner ::.


	2. A Fragile Boy

Tittle : Crash.

Rate : T.

Genre : Romance, Angst, Hurt/Comfort.

Author : Skinner Choi.

Pair : DaeLo.

Warning : BL, Yaoi, ANGST, Miss Typo(s), Aneh, DLDR, No Flamers, OOC, AU.

Chapter 2 : A Fragile Boy.

Kamar Junhong tidak ada jendela. Saat dia pergi tadi, pintu rumah juga di kunci.

" Junhong_ie_!." Panggil Daehyun, dia semakin cemas. Dia takut Junhong hilang atau kabur.

" Junhong_ie_! Kau dimana?."

Kemudian Daehyun melihat tali sepatu milik Junhong di bawah tempat tidur. Daehyunpun melihat ke bawah kasur, dan ternyata Junhong sedang tidur disitu bersama boneka kelincinya.

" Junhong_ie ireona_…" kata Daehyun.

Junhong terbangun dengan terkejut, wajahnya kembali memancarkan rasa takut dan khawatir.

" _Shireo_!."

" Kenapa kau disini? Kau bisa sakit." Kata Daehyun.

" Tidak mau! Aku tidak suka kau disini! Aku takut!." Katanya.

" Kau harus makan, nanti kau bisa sakit Junhong_ie_."

" _Shireo_! Pergi! Aku takut padamu! Kau jahat!." Kata Junhong takut.

" _Aniyaa_… Aku tidak akan jahat padamu." Kata Daehyun.

" Aku tidak mau !."

Daehyun akhirnya mengalah. Dia tidak ingin Juhong semakin marah dan mengamuk lagi.

" Jika kau lapar, bilang padaku _nee_.." kata Daehyun pelan walaupun tidak didengarkan oleh Junhong.

.

.

.

.

.

PRAANGG!

Pipi Daehyun sobek terkena goresan pecahan gelas yang dilempar oleh Junhong. Sudah 3 hari Junhong menolak untuk makan, dan Daehyun sangat khawatir. Daehyun memang sudah membawa Junhong ke ruang makan, tapi itu membuat Junhong tidak suka dan marah.

Dia memecahkan piring dan gelasnya, sedangkan Daehyun hanya diam dan bersabar. Dia membersihkan pecahan-pecahan gelas dan tiba-tiba Junhong melempar pecahan kaca itu pada Daehyun. Sebenarnya Junhong hanya kesal karena dia tidak bisa melawan Daehyun, sehingga dia terus marah seperti itu.

" Junhong_ie_, tanganmu berdarah!." Seru Daehyun terkejut melihat Junhong dengan keras menggenggam serpihan piring yang ia todongkan pada Daehyun jika Daehyun mendekat padanya.

" Sudah kubilang aku tidak mau! Kau orang yang jahat! Kau selalu memaksaku!." Kata Junhong. Giginya gemeretak antara takut luar biasa dan kekesalan yang amat sangat.

" Tenanglah, aku tidak akan menyakitimu…" Kata Daehyun sambil mencoba mendekati Junhong.

" Pergi! Jangan mendekat lagi!." Kata Junhong semakin mencengkeram pecahan kaca itu hingga darahnya semakin deras mengalir.

" Hentikan Junhong_ie_… Kau menyakiti dirimu sendiri…" Kata Daehyun semakin khawatir.

" Aku tidak peduli! Aku benci padamu! Hiks.. Pergi!." Bentak Junhong.

" Lalu… kau ingin apa?." Tanya Daehyun datar.

Junhong masih gemetar cemas tapi tak ada jawaban. " Jika kau mau percaya, aku akan melindungimu Choi Junhong. Bisakah kau beri aku kepercayaan? Hanya sekali ini, kumohon percayalah…" bujuk Daehyun lembut.

Junhong ragu, tapi tangannya perlahan melepaskan pecahan kaca itu, dia hanya terlalu takut hingga seperti ini. Dia tau Daehyun tidak pernah menyakitinya. Tapi dia sudah tidak mau lagi mempercayai siapapun, dia takut kepercayaannya disalah gunakan.

Daehyun perlahan mendekat dan memeriksa telapak tangan Junhong . " Tunggu sebentar, aku akan ambil p3k." kata Daehyun.

Junhong tau dia tidak punya alasan untuk membenci Daehyun, hanya saja orang asing selalu membangkitkan traumanya.

Ingatan orang-orang yang waktu itu datang ke rumahnya dengan kasar, dan dengan kejamnya membunuh ibunya didepannya, lalu dengan tidak beretika mereka menyetubuhinya. Itu adalah mimpi terburuknya, meninggalkan trauma dan luka hingga dia beranjak dewasa.

Mungkin Junhong tidak gila, dia hanya terlalu terlarut dalam traumanya. Dan Daehyun mengerti hal itu. Rumah sakit jiwa tak akan merubah apapun dalam kasus Junhong.

Daehyun mengobati luka Junhong dengan lembut dan hati-hati. " Junhong_ie_… kau suka makanan apa?." Tanya Daehyun lembut.

Junhong melirik Daehyun ragu. " Kim… Bab—" kata Junhong serak.

" Kalau begitu aku akan buatkan kimbab untukmu." Kata Daehyun sambil tersenyum manis.

Junhong memeluk kakinya dengan kengannya yang tak terluka, sudah lama sekali tak ada yang menemaninya seperti ini, tapi walaupun begitu Junhong tidak ingin bicara apapun.

" Jika kau ingin sesuatu katakan saja. Aku pasti akan berikan, bicaralah apa yang ingin kau katakan agar aku tau." Kata Daehyun.

" Aku… " kata Junhong menggantung. Daehyun diam menunggu Junhong menyelesaikan kalimatnya, berharap Junhong mau sedikit bercerita sesuatu.

"… hanya ingin tidur." Lanjut Junhong.

Daehyun tersenyum, dia segera menyelesaikan membungkus luka Junhong dengan perban.

" Sudah selesai." Kata Daehyun.

Junhong segera menarik tangannya dan menyembunyikannya di balik boneka kelincinya.

" Istirahatlah." Kata Daehyun.

Junhong berlari ke kamarnya dengan cepat dan bersembunyi di bawah tempat tidur lagi dengan boneka kelincinya.

.

.

.

.

.

Daehyun melihat kebawah tempat tidur. Ini sudah malam dan kali ini Junhong harus makan.

" Junhong_ie_…" Panggil Daehyun lembut.

Junhong terbangun dan terkejut seperti biasanya.

" Kau pasti lapar 'kan? Aku buatkan Kimbap untukmu." Kata Daehyun sambil tersenyum lembut.

Junhong hanya diam, Daehyun tau Junhong tidak mau keluar dari tempat favorit-nya itu. Daehyun menaruh nampan yang berisi makan malam untuk Junhong, dan menggesernya ke bawah tempat tidur.

" Makanlah yang kenyang." Kata Daehyun sambil duduk menunggu Junhong selesai makan.

Mereka diam hanya suara sumpit yang digunakan Junhong yang berdenting membentur permukaan mangkuk. Tak lama kemudian Junhong menggeser nampan itu ke luar. Daehyun tersenyum senang, Junhong menghabiskan semuanya tanpa sisa. Sepertinya dia memangbenar-benar lapar.

Daehyun kemudian meninggalkan sekantung kecil coklat disitu.

" Karena kau sudah mau makan dan bersikap baik, aku beri coklat untukmu." Kata Daehyun lalu keluar dari kamar Junhong.

Junhong mengambil coklat itu dengan cepat, lalu memakannya. Sudah lama sekali rasanya dia tidak merasakan manis coklat kesukannya.

Keesokkan paginya saat Junhong bangun, dia melihat sebuah note yang ditinggalkan Daehyun disamping tempat tidur. Berisi;_ " Sarapan pagi sudah siap, setelah itu mandilah, aku sudah siapkan semuanya. Jika nanti sudah kau lakukan akan kuberi coklat lebih banyak dari kemarin. Aku akan pulang siang nanti." _

Disamping note itu ada nampan berisi sarapan pagi untuk Junhong, lalu ada baju dan handuk. Junhong perlahan keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya, dia duduk bersila dan perlahan memakan sarapan itu perlahan-lahan.

Junhong benar-benar dibuat bingung. Dia ingin percaya dan menerima Daehyun tetapi dia selalu ragu. Dia memandang telapak tangannya yang dibalut perban. Dalam ingatannya, tak ada sedikitpun sentuhan kasar dari Daehyun. Daehyun selalu memperlakukannya dengan lembut. Junhong cukup waras untuk berfikir rasional, tapi dia tidak bisa seutuhnya keluar dari rasa trauma yang sudah menemaninya sejak kecil.

Dalam keadaan seperti ini Junhong tidak bisa berfikir dewasa karena dia tidak pernah tau dunia orang dewasa. Tubuhnya memang tumbuh, tetapi pikirannya tetap anak kecil.

Setelah selesai makan Junhong pergi ke kamar mandi dan mengganti bajunya dengan yang baru yang diberikan oleh Daehyun tadi. Ukurannya pas dibadannya. Junhong melihat pantulan dirinya di cermin. Dia terkejut dan seperti tidak mengenali siapa bayangan yang ada di cermin itu. Dia sudah lebih tinggi, dan wajahnya juga sudah lebih dewasa dan tegas. Kantung matanya yang hitam membuatnya mengerti kenapa bisa tercipta disana. Rambut _Red Maroon _miliknya acak dan masih basah setelah mandi tadi. Dia tidak berniat untuk merapikan rambutnya, dan detik berikutnya dia berjalan keluar kamar. Dia memperhatikan interior dan benda-benda dirumah Daehyun.

Selama tinggal disini dia tidak pernah memperhatikan sekeliling. Rumah ini cukup rapi dan nyaman menurut Junhong.

Dia melihat beberapa foto Daehyun dengan seorang anak kecil. Mungkin adiknya. Pikir Junhong. Kemudian Junhong berjalan menuju balkon. Entah kenapa, dengan sendirinya dia ingin kesana. Dia membuka pintu balkon dengan pelan, lalu dengan sedikit ragu dia berjalan keluar. Cahaya matahari yang menerpanya begitu hangat dan nyaman. Ini pertamakalinya dia merasakan lagi hangatnya mentari dan semilir angin yang memainkan rambutnya.

' Musim gugur…' Batin Junhong. Dia ingat Jongup senang melihat musim gugur karena sangat cocok dengan rambut Red _Maroon_-nya. Dia tidak berani melangkah lebih jauh melihat banyak orang berlalu lalang di bawah sana, karena semua orang asing berpotensi melakukan hal jahat, menurut Junhong.

Siang harinya Daehyun pulang. Dia sudah membeli coklat lagi untuk Junhong. Dia segera pergi menuju kamar Junhong. Dilihatnya nampan yang ia isi makanan tadi pagi sudah habis, dan baju yang ia siapkan tidak ada.

Daehyun melihat kebawah tempat tidur Junhong yang ternyata sudah tidur dengan boneka kelincinya. Daehyun tersenyum senang. Lalu dia menaruh coklat-coklatnya di samping Junhong lalu keluar dari kamar.

.

.

.

.

.

" Junhong_ie_, ayo ganti perbanmu." Kata Daehyun lembut.

" Aku tidak mau keluar." Kata Junhong yang tetap di bawah tempat tidur.

" Kalau tidak mau, tidak kuberi coklat lagi." Kata Daehyun.

Lalu Junhong mengeluarkan tangannya saja, dia memang tidak ingin bicara dengan Daehyun. Entah kenapa dia jadi cemas dan bingung ingin percaya pada Daehyun atau tidak. Dia tidak mau diminta untuk tenang dan memberi kepercayaan pada Daehyun lagi jika dia mulai marah dan mengamuk.

Daehyun mengganti perban Junhong dengan lembut. Sebenarnya Daehyun ingin bicara banyak dengan Junhong, tapi itu sangat sulit. Membuat Junhong sedikit menurut dengan iming-iming coklat saja sudah seperti keajaiban.

" Sebentar lagi makan malam. Keluarlah. Ayo makan bersama." Ajak Daehyun.

" … Kenapa kau suka memaksa." Kata Junhong.

Daehyun tertawa kecil. " Aku hanya ingin ditemani." Kata Daehyun.

" Aku tidak mau menemanimu. Temani saja dirimu sendiri." Kata Junhong ketus.

" Akan kuberikan apapun yang kau mau." Kata Daehyun.

" Aku mau _cherry tomato_…" kata Junhong.

" Baiklah, akan kubelikan _cherry tomato _untukmu." Kata Daehyun.

Padahal Junhong meminta hal yang ia ingin Daehyun tak akan membelikannya. Tapi Daehyun ternyata menyanggupinya. Jadi dia harus mau menemani Daehyun makan malam.

" Sudah selesai." Kata Daehyun, lalu Junhong segera menarik tangannya.

" Kutunggu di meja makan _ne_… Aku tak perlu memaksamu seperti biasanya kan?." Kata Daehyun yang tak mendapat jawaban dari Junhong. Lalu dia keluar dari sana.

Malam harinya, Daehyun sudah menyiapkan makan malam di meja dan tak lupa _cherry tomatoes_ yang baru ia beli dari supermarket. Daehyun duduk disana menunggu Junhong. Lama Junhong tidak segera muncul. Daehyun sedikit kecewa memang, mungkin tidak malam ini.

Saat Daehyun hendak makan, tiba-tiba Juhong menggeret kursi pelan dan duduk disana. Daehyun terkejut, tapi langsung tersenyum.

" Kukira kau tidak kesini." Kata Daehyun sambil tertawa kecil.

Junhong hanya diam dan menunduk.

" Makanlah sesukamu, kau harus makan yang banyak." Kata Daehyun.

" Kau memaksa lagi." Kata Junhong.

" Hahaha… kau lucu sekali." Timpal Daehyun senang.

Ditengah makan, Junhong menatap foto Daehyun bersama dengan seorang anak kecil yang terpajang di meja tak jauh dari situ. Daehyun menyadari arah tatapan Junhong. " Dia adik laki-lakiku, namanya Jimin." Kata Daehyun sambil tersenyum. Junhong melirik sejenak kearah Daehyun lalu memakan sesuap makanan dari piringnya, masih sambil memberikan tatapan waspada pada Daehyun.

" Dia meninggal dalam sebuah kecelakaan saat dia baru saja pulang sekolah. 5 tahun yang lalu." Kata Daehyun.

Tangan Junhong terhenti dari kegiatannya. Junhong cukup tau perasaan Daehyun, karena Junhong juga pernah kehilangan keluarganya.

" Dia sangat lucu dan anak yang hiperaktif. Aku selalu menemaninya bermain di taman dulu." Kata Daehyun sambil tertawa kecil mengingat kenangannya.

" Dan aku selalu memperhatikan seorang anak yang duduk dibawah seluncuran tiap sore." Lanjut Daehyun.

Junhong terkejut, dia ingin tau siapa yang dimaksud oleh Daehyun.

" Aku suka rambutnya yang serasi dengan musim gugur. Aku menyukainya sejak pertama aku melihatnya."

Junhong tidak berani melihat Daehyun, dia sangat tau siapa orang yang dimaksud oleh Daehyun. Tapi dia takut, karena dia tau pasti siapa anak itu.

" Aku menyukainya hingga hari ini, semakin aku melihatnya, semakin aku mencintainya." Kata Daehyun tenang sambil memandang lembut pada Junhong.

Junhong terus terdiam. Tidak ingin dan tidak ada yang ia katakan, dia tidak tau harus apa dan bagaimana. Tanpa sadar Daehyun tersenyum sedih. Dia tidak pernah menyangka jika harus melihat orang yang ia cintai harus seperti ini. Jujur dia lelah harus mengajari dan menyembuhkan Junhong dari awal. Tapi dia tetap teguh untuk bisa menyembuhkan Junhong. Dia tidak pernah bisa menghilangkan rasa cintanya pada Junhong.

Daehyun-pun juga mengalami _shock_ saat mengetahui Junhong memiliki penyakit kejiwaan. Dia selalu bersedih, dan kesal melihat kelakuan Junhong yang selalu takut pada semua orang., tetapi Daehyun selalu menyembunyikan semua perasaan dan emosinya itu.

" Junhong_ie_, apa kau tidak mau jalan-jalan keluar?." Tanya Daehyun.

Juhong menggeleng lagi. " Banyak orang, terlalu banyak. Aku takut!." Kata Junhong.

" Baiklah, apa kau tidak ingin sesuatu? Akan kubelikan untukmu." Kata Daehyun.

Junhong hanya menggeleng.

Mereka kembali terdiam. Daehyun ingin bicara banyak, tapi dia tidak ingin membuat Junhong tidak nyaman.

" Ma… af…" kata Junhong tiba-tiba.

Daehyun tercengang dan menghentikan makannya.

" Untuk apa?." Tanya Daehyun.

Junhong terlihat bingung, dia menyentuh pipinya menunjukkan letak luka yang pernah ia goreskan pada Daehyun waktu itu. Daehyun reflek menyentuh plester yang menutupi goresan itu, lalu dia tersenyum.

" _Gwaenchana_, kau harus khawatirkan lukamu sendiri dan cepat sembuh. Terimakasih kau sudah memperhatikan." Kata Daehyun lembut.

Junhong menunduk lagi. Setelah selesai makan dia kembali ke kamarnya dan tidur dibawah tempat tidur lagi.

" Aku tidak bisa merawatnya seperti binatang. Aku harus membuatnya normal kembali." Gumam Daehyun resah.

.

.

.

.

.

" Bisakah aku bertemu dengannya sebentar saja?." Kata Jongup, wajahnya terlihat sangat khawatir.

" Aku tidak tau, tapi aku takut dia kembali menjadi lebih parah ketika melihat orang lain. Padaku saja dia masih takut, dia kemarin mengamuk saat melihat temanku datang kesini, dia benar-benar ketakutan." Kata Daehyun.

" Bagaimana keadaannya? Aku ingin melihat adikku Daehyun-_ssi_…." Kata Jongup.

" Dia makan teratur, tapi masih sangat takut untuk bertemu dengan orang lain."

" Kumohon, aku ingin sekali bertemu dengannya." Kata Jongup.

Daehyun menghela nafas panjang, " Baiklah, ayo masuk." Kata Daehyun terpaksa.

Daehyun-pun mengantar Jongup menemui Junhong di kamarnya.

" Junhong_ie_, _hyung_mu da-"

PRAAANGG!

Tiba-tiba Junhong melempar sebuah pigura foto kearah pintu yang baru dibuka setengah. Terlihat Junhong sedang duduk disamping tempat tidur dengan ketakutan dan gemetaran.

"_ Kaa_! Pergii! Tidak mau ada orang lain! Aku ingin sendiri!." Kata Junhong histeris sambil mulai untuk melempar benda-benda lagi.

" Junhong_ie_, ini aku, Jongup, _hyung_mu." Kata Jongup.

" Aku tidak peduli! Cepat pergi! Aku tidak percaya siapapun!." Kata Junhong sambil melempar benda-benda disekitarnya dan mencoba agar Jongup tidak mendekatinya.

" Junhong_ie_… Tenanglah…" kata Daehyun mencoba membujuk.

" Kubilang pergi!." Teriak Junhong.

DUAAAKKK!

Junhong melempar vas bunga kearah Jongup dan membuat dahi Jongup berdarah.

" Jongup-_ssi_!." Teriak Daehyun terkejut. Dan saat itu Daehyun terlihat sangat kesal sekali pada Junhong. Dia segera menarik Jongup keluar dari kamar.

" Maaf…" Kata Jongup.

" _Aniya_… Tunggulah disini, aku akan mengurus Junhong." Kata Daehyun lalu kembali masuk ke kamar Junhong.

Junhong kembali melempari barang-barang kearah Daehyun, tetapi Daehyun tetap tidak peduli.

" Kau ingin apa?." Tanya Daehyun datar.

" _Kaa_!." Seru Junhong takut.

" Dia adalah kakakmu, kau tidak seharusnya melakukan hal ini!." Kata Daehyun marah.

" Aku tidak peduli!." Sergah Junhong dengan gemetar sambil terus menghindari Daehyun yang terus mendekat.

" Jika kau terus seperti ini, kau bisa menyakiti _hyung_mu, menyakiti dirimu sendirri, dan… menyakitiku…" kata Daehyun.

" Jangan dekati aku lagi!." Teriak Junhong, dia sudah tidak mau mendengar apapun lagi.

" Cukup Junhong_ie_! Berubahlah!." Seru Daehyun kesal. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara Jongup yang mengetuk pintu dengan keras.

" Daehyun_nie_! Kumohon jangan lakukan hal yang terlalu kasar pada adikku…" Kata Jongup.

Daehyun tidak membalas perkataan Jongup. Dia tetap fokus pada Junhong. " Kau benar-benar beruntung memiliki kakak sepertinya." Gumam Daehyun.

" _Kaa_! Hiks… hiks.. jangan mendekat lagi!." Seru Junhong.

" Aku tidak tau apa maumu, tapi aku tidak peduli kau bilang apa, aku ingin kau menuruti kata-kataku!." Kata Daehyun.

" _Shireoyoo_!."

" Jika ka terus manja, kau tidak akan bisa sembuh!,"

" _Shireo_! _Shireo_!."

" Kalau begitu akan kupaksa!." Kata Daehyun tegas.

DOK! DOK! DOK! DOK!.

" Daehyun_nie_! Jangan kasar pada Junhong!." Teriak Jongup dari luar.

" Kali ini aku tidak akan berhenti hingga kau menurut." Kata Daehyun.

Junhong sudah terpojok, dia berusaha terus menjauhi Daehyun tapi tetap saja tidak bisa , nafasnya memburu, matanya terlihat sangat ketakutan dan marah. Tapi apapun yang terjadi Daehyun juga tidak akan pernah tega berbuat hal yang kasar pada Junhong. Dia sudah tidak tau lagi harus mengajari Junhong seperti apa, karena tidak ada perubahan sejak dia dibawa ke rumah Daehyun. Junhong hanya menurut sesaat saja, dan setelah itu kembali seperti semula.

Junhong meringkuk menutup kedua telinganya tak mau memandang Daehyun

" Apa yang kau inginkan dariku!_ Kaa_! Hiks.. hiks.. Jangan sakiti aku…" kata Junhong kacau.

Junhong memejamkan matanya setelah melihat Daehyun sudah melayangkan tangannya hendak memukul, tapi tak dirasakannya rasa sakit apapun. Saat Junhong kembali memandang Daehyun, dia melihat Daehyun menghentikan tangannya dengan wajah melunak dan iba. Daehyun tak akan pernah sanggup menyakiti Junhong sedikitpun.

Tiba-tiba Daehyun memeluk tubuh ringkih Junhong dengan erat. Sangat terasa tubuh Junhong gemetar hebat. Junhong terdiam tapi tetap terisak. Dia takut tapi dia tidak bisa melawan lagi. Selanjutnya Junhong terkejut, jantungnya seakan berhenti, matanya membulat dan nafasnya tercekat. Dia sudah terkunci dan tenaganya hilang meluap entah kenapa.

Daehyun menciumnya!.

.:: To Be Continued ::.


	3. Evolution Paths

Tittle : Crash.

Rate : T.

Genre : Romance, Angst, Hurt/Comfort.

Author : Skinner Choi.

Pair : DaeLo.

Warning : BL, Yaoi, ANGST, Miss Typo(s), Aneh, DLDR, No Flamers, OOC, AU.

Chapter 3 : Evolution Paths.

Daehyun mencium bibir Junhong yang masih bungkam. Dingin, gemetar,dan ketakutan. Terasa sekali saat Daehyun mencium Junhong dengan begitu lembut. Begitu lembut dan Junhong hanya bisa diam karena sangat terkejut.

" Aku tau rasa sakit yang kau rasakan. Kau marah dan kesal. Kau juga lelah seperti ini, aku tau kau kesepian. Aku akan membantumu perlahan-lahan, aku janji. Aku akan menjagamu." Kata Daehyun tulus.

Junhong terdiam. Airmatanya kembali mengalir, dia memeluk Daehyun erat dan menangis keras. Kali ini tangisnya tersirat dia meluapkan semua emosinya.

Daehyun mencoba menenangkan Junhong. " Bagaimana bisa aku melukai malaikat tercantik-ku ini? Lihatlah betapa kacaunya dirimu. Hentikan dan lawan rasa takutmu itu. Lupakan masa lalumu. Aku janji aku tidak akan membiarkanmu melihat hal yang sama seperti dulu dan tidak akan pernah merasakan hal yang sama lagi. Jangan takut." Kata Daehyun lembut dengan senyuman yang cerah.

" … Tolong aku…" kata Junhong pelan sekali, tetapi masih tertangkap oleh pendengaran Daehyun. " Hiks… hiks… aku tidak mau ada yang menyakitiku… aku lelah seperti ini… aku tidak ingin ditinggalkan lagi… hiks hiks…"

Daehyun mengelus rambut Junhong sayang dan menepuk punggung Junhong perlahan.

" _Uljimaa_.. aku akan menolongmu. Aku tidak akan pergi, kau tidak akan sendirian, dan tak ada orang lain yang menyakitimu." Kata Daehyun. Dia sangat bersyukur Junhong bicara seperti itu.

Daehyun merapikan poni Junhong dengan perlahan, memandang wajah indah milik Junhong. " Berikan aku kepercayaanmu, dan semua akan kuurus, kau tidak akan tinggal di rumah sakit ataupun disakiti orang lain. Kau aman bersamaku." Kata Daehyun.

" Aku takut…aku takut sekali…" kata Junhong.

" Ssshh… Kau tidak perlu takut, kau punya aku, Junhong_ie_…" kata Daehyun.

Junhong mengangguk mengerti. Setelah menenangkan Junhong, akhirnya Daehyun menidurkan Junhong di sofa, sepertinya Junhong sangat lelah dengan apa yang terjadi hari ini. Daehyun kemudian pergi menemui Jongup yang sudah menunggu dia luar ruangan.

" Apa yang terjadi pada Junhong? Dia dimana? Apa dia baik-baik saja?." Tanya Jongup khawatir.

Daehyun tersenyum kecil. " Dia sedang tidur, _hyung_ jangan khawatir, aku tidak akan berbuat apapun padanya." Kata Daehyun.

" Aku ingin melihatnya." Kata Jongup.

" Biar kuobati dulu lukamu _hyung_." Kata Daehyun.

" Apa Junhong juga melukaimu tadi?." Tanya Daehyun.

" _Aniya_… kurasa aku sudah bisa mengatasi Junhong sekarang._ Hyung_ tidak perlu merasa khawatir lagi." Kata Daehyun.

" Apapun yang terjadi jangan tinggalkan dia." Kata Jongup pelan.

" _Aratta_… Aku sudah pernah janjikan? Aku pasti bisa menyembuhkan traumanya." Kata Daehyun.

Setelah Daehyun selesai mengobati Jongup, mereka melihat Junhong yang masih tertidur di sofa. Jongup mengelus pelan rambut _Red Maroon _Junhong dengan penuh sayang.

" Aku bukan kakak yang baik… Bahkan padaku saja dia takut. Melindunginyapun aku tidak bisa." Kata Jongup.

" Melindungi tidak harus selalu terlihat saat kau melakukannya. Kau sudah berusaha semampumu." Kata Daehyun.

" Terimakasih Daehyunn_ie_… Aku tidak tau harus membalasmu dengan cara apa…" Kata Jongup.

" Aku tidak akan minta balasan papaun padamu_ hyung_. Asal Junhong sembuh itu sudah cukup bagiku." Kata Daehyun.

.

.

.

.

.

" Bukan, lipatlah diagonal seperti ini, itu masih salah." Kata Daehyun yang mengajari Junhong melipat kertas origami untuk membuat bangau.

Junhong hanya melihat Daehyun kosong, lalu kembali berkutat dengan kertasnya yang sejak tadi tidak membuahkan lipatan origami.

" Junhong_ie_, ayo coba ikuti aku." Kata Daehyun mencoba meminta perhatian dari Junhong.

Akhirnya Daehyun menyerah karena Junhong tidak mau mendengar dan memperhatikan. Sejak Daehyun marah waktu itu Junhong mau menurut pada Daehyun, dia tidak mau bersama orang lain, hanya Daehyun satu-satunya orang yang diberi kepercayaan, dan satu-satunya orang yang hanya boleh berada di dekatnya.

" Huuh… Apa susahnya sih melipat origami saja…" Gerutu Daehyun pelan. Dia ingin mengajari Junhong agar bisa seperti orang normal biasanya.

" Junhong_ie_…" panggil Daehyun.

" …"

" Junhong_ie_, ayo kita ngobrol… Ceritalah sesuatu." Kata Daehyun yang tak digubris oleh Junhong yang sedang asyik dengan kertas origaminya.

" Junhong_ie_…!." Kesal Daehyun. Lalu Junhong menoleh kearahnya,

Daehyun menikmati sejenak paras Junhong sambil tersenyum senang. " Aku beritau sesuatu padamu." Kata Daehyun lembut. Junhong masih menatap Daehyun dengan tatapan polosnya. Lalu Daehyun mengambil origami burung yang ia buat tadi.

" Jika kau bisa membuat seribu origami bangau, maka 1 permintaanmu akan dikabulkan." Kata Daehyun.

Junhong masih diam mengamati origami bangau milik Daehyun. " Ada beberapa orang yang membuat seribu origami bangau agar orang yang dikasihinya bisa sembuh dari penyakit." Kata Daehyun.

Junhong kembali berkutat dengan kertas miliknya, Daehyun mendesah kesal lagi. Sekarang memang Junhong sudah tidak takut padanya, tapi Junhong jarang sekali bicara dengannya. Daehyun ingin sekali bicara banyak hal dengan Junhong.

Tapi setidaknya jika Junhong seperti ini sudah membuat Daehyun sedikit lega. Jujur, Daehyun sangat senang karena Junhong sudah mau percaya padanya.

" Ini apa?." Tanya Junhong sambil menunjuk sebuah mp3 player milik Daehyun.

" Ini untuk mendengarkan musik." Jawab Daehyun ramah sambil memasangkan sebelah _earphone_ ditelinga Junhong dan satunya ia kenakan sendiri.

Lalu Daehyun memutar sebuah lagu. Junhong terdiam dan begitu menikmati lagu itu. Rasanya dia berdebar-debar, kenapa tidak dari dulu saja dia merasakn sesuatu yang menyenangkan? Batin Junhong.

" Apa kau suka?." Tanya Daehyun.

Junhong mengangguk sambil tersenyum senang dan Daehyun terpaku memandang wajah Junhong. Jantungnya berdebar-debar cepat. Dia tidak pernah sekalipun melihat Junhong tersenyum secantik ini sejak pertama kali dia melihat Junhong bertahun-tahun lalu hingga sekarang.

" Kau… kenapa melihatku seperti itu?." Tanya Junhong bingung.

Daehyun tersadar dari lamunannya, lalu mengelus pipi Junhong dengan sayang. " Kau terlihat begitu cantik saat tersenyum jadi jangan pernah murung lagi." Kata Daehyun.

Junhong hanya menunduk saat tau jawaban Daehyun.

" Junhong_ie_…" Panggil Daehyun. Junhong segera menoleh lagi kearah Daehyun.

" Mulai sekarang panggil aku _hyung_, _arachi_?." Kata Daehyun.

" Junhong mengangguk mengerti. " Daehyun… _hyung_…" kata Junhong.

" _Kurucho_, seperti itu." Kata Daehyun sambil mengacak rambut Junhong.

Saat itu Junhong merasa senang dan begitu nyaman dengan perlakuan Daehyun yang begitu memanjakannya. Dan saat itu Junhong sudah benar-benar memberikan semua kepercayaan dan hidupnya pada Daehyun. Seolah menemukan kembali jalan dan pegangannya.

" Aku belum memberimu hadiah saat ulang tahunmu waktu itu kan? Aku akan berikan sesuatu padamu." Kata Daehyun.

" Apa?." Tanya Junhong.

" Kau pasti akan tau nanti." Kata Daehyun.

Keesokkan harinya Junhong masih tidur. Kali ini dia sudah mau tidur di atas tempat tidur. Beberapa menit kemudian Junhong bangun. Perutnya lapar, dia ingin Kimbap untuk sarapan hari ini. Junhong membuka pintu sambil mengucek matanya dan menguap.

DUUKK!

Junhong terkejut saat kakinya menabrak sesuatu. Dilihatnya ada sebuah kotak yang lumayan besar dan ada pita yang menghiasi.

Junhong penasaran apa isi kotak itu. Diapun mengambil secarik kertas diatasnya. Ucapan selamat ulang tahun dari Daehyun dan perminta maafan karena terlambat memberikan hadiah. Lalu dibukanya kotak itu dan seekor anjing melompat kepelukan Junhong dan menjilati wajah Junhong.

Junhong tertawa senang. Dia suka sekali anjing. Kemudian Junhong pergi ke dapur untuk mencari Daehyun.

" Daehyun _hyung_!." Panggil Junhong.

Daehyun berbalik dan langsung mendapat pelukan dari Junhong. " Terimakasih!." Kata Junhong senang. Daehyun terkejut, lalu melihat anjing yang ia hadiahkan sedang berlarian di kaki Junhong. Daehyun tersenyum senang dan membalas pelukan Junhong.

" Aku tau kau akan menyukainya." Kata Daehyun senang. " Berikan nama untuk anjingnya." Lanjut Daehyun.

Junhong berfikir sejenak. " Zelo." Katanya.

" Zelo? Baiklah mulai sekarang namanya Zelo." Kata Daehyun sambil mengangkat anjing itu tinggi.

" _Hyung_." Panggil Junhong.

" Ada apa?." Tanya Daehyun.

" Aku lapar." Kata Junhong.

Daehyun kembali mengacak rambut Junhong dengan sayang. " Aku sudah siapakan Kimbap untuk sarapanmu. Tapi gosok gigi dulu baru boleh sarapan." Kata Daehyun.

Junhong langsung berlari ke kamar mandi dan menyikat giginya. Setelah itu Junhong segera duduk manis di meja makan dan Daehyun segera menyiapkan Kimbap di piring Junhong.

Daehyun memandang Junhong yang makan dengan lahap itu. Sekarang dia sudah lega dan bersyukur Junhong sudah berubah total.

" Junhong_ie_." Panggil Daehyun.

Junhong menoleh kearah Daehyun " Ada apa?." Tanya Junhong.

" Apa kau tidak ingin menemui Jongup _hyung_-mu?." Tanya Daehyun lembut.

Junhong menghentikan makannya lalu menggeleng pelan. " Aku… takut…" kata Junhong.

" Kenapa? Dia tidak akan menyakitimu." Kata Daehyun.

Junhong menggeleng lagi. " Dia bisa saja menyakitiku." Kata Junhong.

" _Aniya_… Lihat, apakah dia pernah memukulmu? Apa dia pernah memarahimu?." Tanya Daehyun. Junhong menggeleng.

" Dia selalu baik kan padamu? Dia kakakmu. Dia yang merawatmu dan menyayangimu. Kau harus berani. Ada aku disini jadi kau tidak akan disakiti siapapun." Kata Daehyun. Junhong terdiam.

" Kau percaya padaku kan?." Tanya Daehyun. Junhong mengangguk. Lalu Daehyun menggenggam tangan Junhong.

" Kalau begitu tak ada yang perlu kau takutkan." Kata Daehyun lembut.

Junhong mengangguk kecil tanda mengerti. " _Good boy_. Besok kita akan menemuinya _nee_…" kata Daehyun.

Sebenarnya Junhong sedikit tidak yakin jika besok harus menemui Jongup.

Seharian itu Junhong terus bermain dengan Zelo hingga kelelahan dan tertidur di sofa. Kemudian Daehyun menghampiri Junhong yang tidur sambil memeluk Zelo. Daehyun mengelus rambut Junhong pelan merapikan poni Junhong yang sudah sedikit panjang.

Tangan Daehyun turun ke pipi putih Junhong, lalu ke bibir milik Junhong.

' Cantik.' Batin Daehyun.

Lalu perlahan Daehyun mencium bibir milik Junhong dengan penuh kelembutan. Setelah itu Daehyun tersenyum. Dia sangat senang melihat wajah Junhong yang sedang tidur. Kemudian Daehyun mengambil selimut dan menyelimuti Junhong.

" _Sleep tight_, _my precious_…" gumam Daehyun sambil mengecup dahi Junhong.

.

.

.

.

.

Keesokkan harinya Daehyun membangunkan Junhong. Awalnya Junhong masih ingin tetap tidur. Alasannya adalah lelah. Junhong tau hari ini dia harus menemui kakaknya, tapi dia masih takut. Dia terus mengulur-ulur waktu.

" _Palli_, cepatlah mandi Junhong_ie_, ayo tepati janjimu." Kata Daehyun.

" Nanti saja _hyung_, aku masih mau main dengan Zelo." Kata Junhong.

" Zelo harus makan, jadi kau harus mandi dulu sambil menunggu Zelo makan." Kata Daehyun sambil mengambil Zelo dari Junhong.

" Hari ini aku tidak mau sarapan Kimbap!." Gerutu Junhong yang tidak mau menyerah merepoti Daehyun.

" Aku sudah masakkan Kimbap untukmu." Kata Daehyun.

" Aku ingin Gogi dan Topuki!." Kata Junhong.

" Kau sengaja ya?." Tanya Daehyun kesal.

" Aku memang ingin itu _hyung_. Ya sudah kalau tidak mau! Aku tidak mau mandi!." Kata Junhong lalu masuk ke kolong tempat tidur.

Ya, sekarang jika Junhong permintaannya tidak dituruti dia akan kembali sembunyi di bawah tempat tidur hingga Daehyun mau mengabulkan keinginannya. Daehyun mendesah kesal.

" Baiklah baiklah, aku akan bawakan Topuki dan Gogi untukmu, sekarang mandilah." Kata Daehyun.

Akhirnya Daehyun segera keluar dan membeli makanan yang diinginkan oleh Junhong. Sedangkan Junhong sedang bingung sendiri memikirkan alasan apa yang akan dia katakan lagi pada Daehyun.

Setelah mandi dan berbenah diri Junhong mematut dirinya di depan cermin. Dia tau Daehyun sangat ingin dia bertemu dengan kakaknya. Tapi trauma itu sulit untuk disembuhkan. Selain itu dia akan keluar rumah dan akan bertemu banyak orang. Dia takut sekali. Dia belum punya keberanian untuk melihat dunia luar lagi.

Tak lama kemudian Daehyun datang membawakan Gogi dan Topuki untuk sarapan mereka.

" Setelah sarapan kita bersiap-siap _nee_…" kata Daehyun.

" … Haruskah?.." Tanya Junhong tidak yakin.

Daehyun mengelus pipi Junhong lembut seperti biasanya. " Tenanglah, tidak akan ada yang akan menyakitimu diluar sana. Kau terus bersamaku kan? Jangan khawatir." Kata Daehyun tenang.

Junhong mengangguk, walaupun dia sangat ragu, dia tidak mau mengarakannya. Dia tau dia tidak seharusnya mengecewakan Daehyun dan kakaknya. Tapi yang pasti dia belum bisa berubah secepat ini.

Daehyun membantu Junhong memakai jaket _turtle neck _berwarna merah_ Maroon _yang baru dibelinya kemarin. Daehyun berfikir sambil memandang Junhong, haruskah dia menambahkan topi untuk Junhong kenakan? Detik selanjutnya Daehyun menggeleng, sekarang musim semi, rambut _Red Maroon _Junhong akan lebih indah jika terlihat. Mungkin kacamata akan mempercantik Junhong.

Kemudian Daehyun memakaikan kacamata _fashion _miliknya pada Junhong.

" Duduklah." Kata Daehyun pada Junhong. Junhongpun duduk disofa, lalu Zelo melompat kepangkuan Junhong. Daehyun memasangkan sepatu_ boot _yang juga baru dibelinya untuk Junhong kemarin.

" Nah, sempurna. Kau sudah cantik." Kata Daehyun sambil mengagumi_ namja_ yang sudah lama ia cintai itu.

" Aku ini _namja hyung_." Protes Junhong.

" Hahaha, _aratta_… Hanya saja, kau memang cantik Junhong_ie_…" kata Daehyun sambil tertawa dan mengacak poni Junhong lembut.

Setelah itu merekapun keluar dari apartement Deahyun. Junhong terus menggandeng tangan Daehyun dan tangan satunya menggenggam tali yang mengikat Zelo.

Saat mereka akan keluar dari _apartement_, Junhong bisa melihat banyak orang berlalu lalang, dengan cepat rasa takut dan trauma itu kembali menyusup.

Langkahnya terhenti dengan cepat. " _Hyung_, a.. aku tidak bisa… aku tidak bisa…" kata Junhong takut, tatapan yang sama saat dia ketakutan dulu.

" Tenanglah. Mereka hanya orang biasa, mereka tidak akan melukaimu." Kata Daehyun.

" Terlalu banyak… terlalu ramai… aku takut _hyung_… ayo kembali…" kata Junhong dengan nada ketakutan.

" Kau bersamaku, tidak akan terjadi apa-apa. Diluar tidak seburuk yang kau bayangkan." Kata Daehyun mencoba meyakinkan Junhong.

Junhong menggeleng keras. " _Shireo_!." Kata Junhong keras sambil menepis Daehyun. " Aku tidak mau! Aku takut! Ayo kembali!." Kata Junhong kacau, perlahan langkahnya mundur menjauhi pintu keluar, matanya sudah mulai berair, dia kembali seperti dulu. Ketakutan, dan tidak ingin percaya…

.:: To Be Continued ::.

A/N : Hmmm, ada readers yang pernah Tanya ke aku di FB, dia kepo apa inspirasiku untuk bisa bikin FF Crash ini. Sebenernya kalian gak bakal percaya apa inspirasi dan teori yang aku gunakan… Dan aku mau jelasinnya juga susah, ntar kalian kira aku ini nggak waras…

Tapi karena aku sudah ditanya, maka akan aku jawab.

Insipirasiku datang saat melihat botol obat pembersih lantai di pojokan kamar mandi. Dan kemudian, jadilah FF Crash ini…

Aneh dan pasti nggak nyambung banget kan? Yes I know… sebenernya aku liat apa aja bisa jadi inspirasi bikin FF. karena Teoriku adalah " Apa yang keluar pasti akan masuk." Penjabarannya adalah, ketika boker kita mengeluarkan kotoran, dan inspirasi akan masuk sebagai gantinya. Jadi bikin FF paling enak adalah saat boker di kamar mandi.

Silahkan panggil saya Freak, tapi memang benar begitu adanya cara berfikir saya. Karena saya Eksentrik dari segala aspek kehidupan.


	4. Nerve

Tittle : Crash.

Rate : T.

Genre : Romance, Angst, Hurt/Comfort.

Author : Skinner Choi.

Pair : DaeLo.

Warning : BL, Yaoi, ANGST, Miss Typo(s), Aneh, DLDR, No Flamers, OOC, AU.

Chapter 4 : Nerve.

Setelah itu merekapun keluar dari apartement Deahyun. Junhong terus menggandeng tangan Daehyun dan tangan satunya menggenggam tali yang mengikat Zelo.

Saat mereka akan keluar dari _apartement_, Junhong bisa melihat banyak orang berlalu lalang, dengan cepat rasa takut dan trauma itu kembali menyusup.

Langkahnya terhenti dengan cepat. " _Hyung_, a.. aku tidak bisa… aku tidak bisa…" kata Junhong takut, tatapan yang sama saat dia ketakutan dulu.

" Tenanglah. Mereka hanya orang biasa, mereka tidak akan melukaimu." Kata Daehyun.

" Terlalu banyak… terlalu ramai… aku takut _hyung_… ayo kembali…" kata Junhong dengan nada ketakutan.

" Kau bersamaku, tidak akan terjadi apa-apa. Diluar tidak seburuk yang kau bayangkan." Kata Daehyun mencoba meyakinkan Junhong.

Junhong menggeleng keras. " _Shireo_!." Kata Junhong keras sambil menepis Daehyun. " Aku tidak mau! Aku takut! Ayo kembali!." Kata Junhong kacau, perlahan langkahnya mundur menjauhi pintu keluar, matanya sudah mulai berair, dia kembali seperti dulu. Ketakutan, dan tidak ingin percaya…

" Tenanglah, semua akan baik-baik saja." Kata Daehyun.

" Tidak hyung. Kau tidak mau kesana! Ayo kembali! Aku sangat takut! Ayo kembali!." Rengek Junhong.

Daehyun segera memeluk Junhong dengan erat dan Junhong menggenggam baju Daehyun dengan kuat dan sangat ketakutan.

" Aku tidak bisa! Aku tidak bisa…" Kata Junhong serak.

" Ssshh.. tenang dulu…" kata Daehyun sambil membelai rambut dan punggung Junhong pelan. Dan perlahan Junhong terdiam mencoba mengatur nafasnya. Tubuhnya sedikit lebih lemas tidak sekaku beberapa waktu lalu saat dia begitu panik dan ketakutan.

" Sekarang kau punya anjing kan? Kau harus mengajaknya keluar untuk jalan-jalan." Kata Daehyun sedikit memberikan cerita. " Diluar sedang musim gugur, dan itu sangat indah. Banyak orang bermain diluar. Kau hanya berkunjung kerumah kakakmu, rumahmu dulu. Katakan padanya kau sudah berubah, lalu kita kembali pulang dan minum coklat hangat. Eotte?." Kata Daehyun member ketenangan.

" Tapi…"

" Diluar tidak seburuk yang kau kira. Sungguh. Kau akan baik-baik saja." Kata Daehyun kalem.

Setelah dirasa Junhong sudah mengangguk dipelukannya, Daehyun merapikan sedikit penampilan Junhong lalu mereka berjalan keluar dari gedung apartement Daehyun. Junhong menggenggam erat lengan Daehyun saat melewati jalan yang lumayan ramai pagi itu.

Saat mereka sedang berjalan di trotoar ada seorang _yeoja_ yang berlawanan arah dengan mereka berdua yang juga membawa anjing. _Yeoja _itu berhenti di depan Junhong.

" _Annyeong_!." Sapa_ yeoja_ itu ramah.

" _Annyeong_." Balas Daehyun ramah. Junhong hanya diam sambil bersembunyi di punggung Daehyun.

" Anjingmu lucu sekali, siapa namanya?." Tanya _yeoja_ itu sambil mengelus kepala Zelo lembut. Daehyun member isyarat pada Junhong untuk tenang dan menjawaab pertanyaan dari yeoja itu.

" Na… namanya Zelo…" jawab Junhong pelan dan masih kaku.

" Zelo? Nama yang bagus, ini anjingku namanya Toki." Katanya.

Perlahan Junhong memberanikan diri untuk mengelus anjing milik _yeoja_ itu.

" _Neomu kyeopta_." Kata Junhong.

" Namaku Jin, kalian tinggal di apartement itu kan? Lain kali aku boleh mampir? Aku punya _pet shop_. Jika kau mau, akan kuberi baju yang cocok untuk Zelo nanti." Katanya.

" Terimakasih. Kau boleh datang kapan saja." Kata Daehyun ramah.

" Baiklah, sampai jumpa lagi."

Setelah itu Daehyun melanjutkan perjalanannya dengan Junhong. Dijalan Daehyun memberitau dan menceritakan banyak hal pada Junhong, mencoba membuka sudut pandang lain untuk Junhong.

Setelah itu mereka sampai dirumah Jongup. Rumahnya dulu. Junhong sedikit takut kembali ke rumah itu.

" _Hyung_…" panggil Junhong pelan.

Daehyun menggenggam tangan Junhong lalu tersenyum. " Kau hanya harus bertemu dengannya dan bicara dengannya. Yakinkan dia bahwa kau sudah sembuh. Setelah itu kita pulang." Kata Daehyun mrngintruksikan.

" Tapi—"

" Sshh… _Gwaenchana_. Ada aku disini." Kata Daehyun.

Merekapun mengetuk pintu rumah itu. Tak lama kemudian Jongup keluar dan tampak terkejut dengan kedatangan Junhong.

" Junhong_ie_?."

" Aku… datang berkunjung hyung." Kata Junhong mencoba memberikan senyum terbaik yang bisa dia buat.

Jongup memeluk Junhong erat-erat, sudah lama dia menunggu hari dimana adiknya kembali seperti dulu, dia amat bahagia.

" _Bogoshipo_.. Syukurlah… syukurlah kau bisa kembali seperti dulu Junhong_ie_… terimakasih." Kata Jongup.

Perlahan sebuah perasaan hangat dirasakan oleh Junhong saat melihat kakaknya begitu bahagia melihat dirinya kembali seperti dulu. Perlahan Junhong membalas pelukan kakaknya.

" Kuharap kau terus seperti ini." Kata Jongup.

Merekapun masuk untuk bicara lebih banyak.

" Daehyun_ie_, aku mengucapkan banyak terimakasih atas bantuanmu." Kata Jongup.

" _Nde_… ini bukan apa-apa, aku memang ingin membantu Junhong." Kata Daehyun.

" Dengan begini aku lega Junhong bida tingga denganmu untuk seterusnya." Kata Jongup.

" Jadi, aku boleh tinggal dengan Daehyun_ hyung_ mulai sekarang?." Tanya Junhong.

" _Nde_. Kalau kau lebih suka tinggal disana tidak apa, asal jangan merepotkan dan kau harus berubah menjadi lebih baik, menurutlah pada Daehyun." Kata Jongup.

Junhong tersenyum senang." Terimakasih _hyung_." Kata Junhong.

Setelah membicarakan banyak hal, akhirnya Junhong dan Daehyun kembali pulang saat menjelang sore. Sinar mentari sore itu indah sekali. Mereka menikmati suasana jalanan yang tidak terlalu ramai dan bising.

" _Hyung_, aku tetap masih takut untuk keluar seperti ini. Aku tidak mau lagi." Kata Junhong.

" _Waeyo_?."

" Aku belum bisa terbiasa melihat dan dekat dengan orang sebanyak ini." Kata Junhong.

" _Araseo_… aku akan membantu kan? Kau tidak akan takut seperti ini lagi. Semua butuh proses." Kata Daehyun.

" Aku percaya padamu _hyung_." Kata Junhong.

" Kau harus yakin pada dirimu sendiri terlebih dahulu, semua terjadi karena kau sendiri." Kata Daehyun.

" Itu sulit _hyung_."

Tiba-tiba Daehyun mencium pipi Junhong dengan cepat. " Aku tau, karena itulah aku selalu ada untukmu." Kata Daehyun pelan.

Junhong menutupi pipinya sambil terkejut. " H… _Hyung_… apa yang kau lakukan?." Tanya Junhong kaget dan tersipu.

Daehyun tertawa kecil. " Suatu hari nanti akan kujadikan margamu menjadi Jung." Kata Daehyun.

.

.

.

.

" Apa kau tidak ingin memandikan Zelo?." Tanya Daehyun.

" Mau! Bantu aku _hyung_." Kata Junhong senang.

" Baiklah. _Kajja_." Kata Daehyun.

Junhong dan Daehyun masuk ke kamar mandi, lalu memandikan Zelo bersama Daehyun ssangat senang saat melihat Junhong tertawa lepas. Inilah yang ia impikan sejak dulu. Apapun yang terjadi dia ingin terus melihat Junhong bahagia seperti ini.

" _Hyung_! Zelo tidak bisa berhenti bergerak, aku ingin membilas bulunya." Kata Junhong.

" Sebentar, aku akan coba memegangnya agar tidak kemana-mana." Kata Daehyun.

" Lucunyaaaa." Kata Junhong sambil tertawa.

" Kau jauh lebih lucu dari Zelo, Junhongie." Kata Daehyun, membuat Junhong tersipu malu.

Setelah selesai memandikan Zelo mereka ke ruang tengah untuk mengeringkan bulu Zelo dengan _hairdryer_.

" _Hyung_…" panggil Junhong.

" _Nde chagiya_?." Tanya Daehyun.

" Ini…" kata Junhong sambil meunujuk sebuah gambar heart di kaos milik Daehyun. " Apa itu cinta _hyung_? Kenapa aku tidak bisa merasakannya?." Lanjut Junhong.

Daehyun terdiam agak lama dan berfikir dan memilih kata untuk menjelaskan apa itu cinta agar mudah dimengerti oleh Junhong.

" Cinta adalah perasaan yang aneh yang kau rasakan pada seseorang, terkadang bahagia, terkadang kesal, marah, sedih, gembira, dan masih banyak perasaan lainnya. Tapi kau akan merasa sangat bahagia saat bersama orang tersebut." Kata Daehyun.

" Seperti menyukai?."

" Iya. Tapi lebih dari suka dan sayang. Sangat spesial. Itulah cinta. Tetapi, cinta juga punya banyak artian, susah sekali untuk mendeskripsikannya. Kau pasti akan tau sendiri saat kau merasakannya suatu saat nanti." Kata Daehyun.

" Apakah rasanya selalu menyenangkan?." Tanya Junhong.

" Tidak selalu, terkadang cinta itu sangat menyakitkan. Jika seseorang yang kau cintai pergi darimu akan sangat menyakitkan rasanya, iya kan?." Jawab Daehyun.

" Apa _hyung_ pernah merasakan keduanya?." Tanya Junhong.

" Ya. tapi bagaimanapun kita harus mau menerima baik dan buruknya. Karena hal itulah kita bisa menjadi lebih dewasa." Kata Daehyun.

Junhong menggangguk-angguk mengerti.

" Aku ingin makan Kimbap malam ini _hyung_." Kata Junhong.

Keesokan harinya Daehyun membawa Zelo untuk jalan-jalan pagi, karena sekarang adalah hari minggu. Daehyun tau bahwa Junhong masih terlalu takut untuk pergi keluar lagi, jadi Daehyun membiarkan Junhong tidur.

" Hmmm, sepertinya inisudah terlalu siang. Kita harus pulang untuk makan siang." Kata Daehyun yang hanya dibalas dengan gonggongan kecil dari Zelo.

" Tapi, kurasa aku akan belanja dulu untuk makan siang." Kata Daehyun lagi, lalu pergi menuju supermarket untuk belanja.

Sekitar jam 12 Daehyun baru selesai berbelanja dan segera pulang. Setibanya di apartemen, Daehyun segera membuka pintu apartemen-nya.

Tiba-tiba dia dikejutkan dengan Junhong yang memeluknya erat dan ketakutan.

" H… _Hyung_… apa yang kau lakukan! Hiks… hiks…" kata Junhong takut.

" Junhong_ie_, kau kenapa? Apa yang terjadi?." Tanya Daehyun kaget.

" Apa yang kau lakuka hyung! Kau meninggalkanku tanpa pamit, aku takut _hyung_… hiks.. kau bilang kau selalu bersamaku! Aku hanya punya kau seorang sekarang! Jangan biarkan aku sendirian ketakutan… hiks hikis… _kajima_… _kajima_… hiks…"

Daehyun terdiam mematung. Sepertinya Junhong mendapat mimpi buruk dan saat terbangun tak ada siapapun untuk menemani ataupun menenangkannya.

" Ssshh… maaf, kukira kau akan baik-baik saja saat aku mengajak Zelo keluar. Aku juga pulang terlambat. Aku janji tidak akan meninggalkanmu. Maaf…" kat Daehyun sambil membelai punggung dan rambut Junhong.

" Hiks.. hiks _kajima_."

" Sssh… tenanglah. Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu. Aku sudah disini. _Uljimaa_… " kata Daehyun sambil menenangkan Junhong.

Setalah itu Daehyun mendudukkan Junhong di meja makan, lalu membuatkan segelas susu hangat agar Junhong lebih tenang.

" Makanlah coklat, ini akan membantumu sedikit lebih tenang." Kata Daehyun sambil memberikan blok coklat pada Junhong.

" Apa kau mimpi buruk?." Tanya Daehyun pelan, yang dijawab oleh anggukan oleh Junhong.

" Apa kau mau menceritakannya?." Tanya Daehyun lagi.

Junhong menggeleng. " _Aniya_, aku tidak mau menceritakannya." Kata Junhong.

" Baiklah kalau begitu. Apa kau merasa lebih tenang sekarang?." Tanya Daehyun.

" Hanya sedikit. Aku masih takut _hyung_." Kata Junhong.

" _Waeyo_? Aku sudah pulang kan? Tak ada yang perlu kau takutkan lagi." Kata Daehyun lembut.

" _Hyung_, mulai sekarang jangan pergi keluar terlalu sering, aku takut. Tetaplah dirumah." Kata Junhong tegas.

" Memangnya kenapa?."

" Pokoknya jangan _hyung_! Aku takut!." Kata Junhong memaksa.

Daehyun sedikit bingung dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Junhong. Tapi bagaimanapun dia juga harus pergi ke rumah sakit untuk bekerja, dan membeli keperluan sehari-hari diluar.

" Tapi bagaimanapun juga, aku juga harus keluar kan?." Kata Daehyun lembut meminta pengertian pada Junhong.

" Aku tidak ingin ditinggal sendirian lagi _hyung_!." Kata Junhong.

" Kalau begitu, kenapa kau tidak mencoba untuk pergi keluar bersamaku juga? Hmm?." Tanya Daehyun.

" A… Aku tidak bisa."

" Kau sudah pernah mencobanya sekali, kau pasti bisa melakukannya lagi." Kata Daehyun.

" _I don't want to_." Kata Junhong.

Daehyun tersenyum manis pada Junhong. " Kau percaya padaku kan? Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu, aku janji." Kata Daehyun.

Junhong menatap kesungguhan Daehyun dengan sedikit ragu. Dia memang percaya, tapi dia takut. Tapi, Junhong sendiri memang sadar, dia tidak bisa seperti itu untuk seterusnya, dia harus berubah menjadi lebih baik, karena itulah Daehyun selalu bersamanya.

" Baiklah." Kata Junhong pelan.

Daehyun memeluk Junhong sambil tersenyum lebar. " Aku akan terus menjagamu." Kata Daehyun.

# Junhong Pov.

Apa yang seharusnya kulakukan saat ketakutan? Aku takut! Tapi aku tidak mau mengatakannya pada Daehyun _hyung_.

Meski aku pengerti, meski aku terlihat baik-baik saja, aku masih tidak banyak berubah dari aku yang dulu.

Dan meskipun Daehyun _hyung_ membelai kepalaku berkali-kali, aku masih berteriak dan menangis sekeras-kerasnya dalam hati. Dia memang datang pada hidupku dengan cara yang indah, tapi semakin aku percaya semakin aku takut kehilangan sosoknya yang selalu menjagaku.

Aku hanya menutup hati dari apapun yang bisa menyakitiku dari luar maupun dalam. Aku menjauhi Jongup _hyun_g agar aku tidak lagi menyakitinya dan membuatnya khawatir padaku. Dan aku memilih untuk tetap di rumah sakit jiwa agar tidak ada lagi orang yang akan menyakitiku.

Aku terus hidup dengan menghindari sesuatu, aku terlalu lemah, dan aku benci diriku yang seperti itu.

Daehyun _hyung _membangun kepercayaan padaku dan aku mencoba melakukan apa yang dia katakan. Entah kenapa, ada sesuatu dalam diriku yang menyuruhku untuk percaya padanya, walau awalnya begitu sulit untukku. Seberapapun aku membantah, Daehyun _hyung _tetap tidak pernah menyerah.

Melihat dan berada di keramaian manusia selallu membuatku tidak berkutik, kenangan itu rasanyaa terus menerus menghantuiku.

Aku tidak ingin ketergantunganku pada Daehyun _hyung_ membuatku egois dan memonopolinya. Semakin hari aku semakin takut kehilangannya, sejak aku terus menerus bermimpi buruk, aku semakin khawatir pada Daehyun _hyung_.

Aku tetap sama. Tidak bisa menolong diriku sendiri meski orang lain menolongku.

" Junhong_ie_, kau harus tidur, sudah larut malam." Kata Daehyun _hyung_.

" Aku masih ingin bermain." Alasanku. Aku takut tidur dan bermimpi buruk lagi.

" Aish… besok masih ada banyak waktu untuk bermain lagi. Ayo kuantar ke kamarmu." Kata Daehyun _hyung_.

Aku tidak bisa menolak, tapi aku benar-benar enggan untuk tidur sekarang. Daehyun _hyung _menyelimutiku dengan baik lalu mengecup keningku sejenak. " _Good nite sweetheart_." Katanya lembut.

Daehyun _hyung _keluar dari kamarku sambil mematikan lampu dan menutup pintu. Hal yang kupikirkan saat melihat Daehyun _hyung_ malam itu adalah, aku harus melindunginya.

Aku segera memeluk gulingku dan merapatkan selimut, kurasa aku harus tidur agar Daehyun_ hyung _tidak khawatir.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku terbangun dengan panik. Aku takut! Mimpi buruk itu kembali datang. Aku turun dari tempat tidur dengan brutal, tidak peduli beberapa perabot yang terjatuh karena tersenggol olehku. Aku segera bersembunyi di bawah tempat tidur lagi.

Tak lama kemudian Daehyun _hyung_ datang.

\

" Junhong_ie_!." Panggilnya.

Aku masih tidak menjawab, tapi dengan cepat Daehyun _hyung _menemukanku di bawah tempat tidur.

" Junhong_ie_, apa yang terjadi?." Tanya Daehyun _hyung_.

Aku tidak menjawab dan masih bergetar ketakutan. " Junhong_ie_, _palli nawa_… apa kau mimpi buruk lagi? Disini ada aku, jangan takut." Kata Daehyun _hyung_.

Perlahan aku meraih tangannya dan keluar dari bawah tempat tidur.

" Ya Tuhan, apa yang membuatmu seperti ini, _chagiya_?." Tanya Daehyun _hyung_ sambil memelukku dan membawaku ke atas tempat tidur.

Aku masih diam. Aku takut membicarakan ini lagi. " Apa kau masih mimpi buruk lagi?." Tanya Daehyun _hyung_. Aku mengangguk cepat.

" Apa kau ingin minum dulu? Biar kuambilkan sebentar." Kata Daehyun _hyung_.

Aku segera menahan lengannya. " _Aniya_, temani aku disini. Aku takut hyung, jangan tinggalkan aku." Kataku.

" Baiklah. Akan kutemani hingga kau tidur." Kata Daehyun _hyung_ sambil menyelimuti badan kami, dan aku hanya bisa memeluknya. Daehyun _hyung _membelai rambutku pelan, sesekali dia menyanyikan_ lullaby _untuku.

" Jangan pernah tinggalkan aku _hyung_." Kataku.

" Tidak akan. Aku akan selalu bersamamu. Aku adalah milikmu." Kata Daehyun _hyung_. Aku mengeratkan pelukanku padanya.

" Kau adalah hidupku _hyung_…" biskku pelan. Lalu kurasakan Daehyun _hyung_ memelukku semakin erat.

" Kau tidak sendiri. Kau akan bahagia bersamaku. Aku janji." Kata Daehyun _hyung_.

Saat itu aku merasa begitu aman dan senang. Aku tidak akan pergi kemanapun, Daehyun _hyung _adalah tempatku untuk pulang, dan aku akan bahagia bersamanya.

Setelah itu aku kermbali tertidur di pelukan Daehyun _hyung_. Keesokkan harinya Daehyun _hyung_ membangunkanku.

" Selamat pagi, Choi Junhong. _Palli ireona_, ada makanan favoritmu di meja makan." Katanya.

Aku tersenyum lebar. " Selamat pagi _hyung_." Sapaku.

" Zelo sudah ada di ruang makan juga, _kajja_." kataDaehyun _hyung _sambil menarikku dari tempat tidur.

" Gendong aku _hyung_." Kataku sambil tersenyum kecil.

" _Aigoo_, baiklah _big baby_. _Kajja_!." Kata Daehyun hyung.

Aku segera naik ke punggungnya, dan memeluk lehernya sambil tertawa senang.

" Kau semakin berat ternyata." Kata Daehyun hyung.

" Tentu saja _hyung_." Kataku. Setelah itu kami sarapan pagi bersama. " _Hyung_, setelah ini kau mau kemana?." Tanyaku.

" Membeli bahan makanan untuk nanti siang, wae?." Tanya Daehyun _hyung_.

" Tapi kau pernah bilang kalau kau—"

" Aku tau, bagaimana kalau kau juga ikut? Kita bisa jalan-jalan sebentar." Kata Daehyun _hyung_.

" Ba… baiklah." Sahutku dengan berat harti.

" Kalau begitu cepatlah mandi, kita ajak Zelo untuk jalan-jalan juga." Kata Daehyun _hyung_.

" _Araseo_…"

" Akan kusiapkan baju untukmu." Kata Daehyun _hyung_.

Aku harus bisa berubah. Aku tidak boleh terus menjadi penakut seperti ini. Aku harus bisa menjadi seperti orang normal selayaknya!.

Setelah bersiap, Daehyun _hyung _sudah menungguku di pintu. Aku menggenggam erat tali Zelo mengumpulakn keberanian. " Apa kau yakin Junhongie?." Tanya Daehyun _hyung_.

Aku mengangguk mencoba meyakinkan. " Ka.._ kajja_…"

" Baiklah." Katanya sambil menggandeng tanganku.

Saat keluar dari gedung apartement aku kembali tegang. Kenapa trauma ini begitu susah untuk kulawan? " H.. _hyung_…" tanpa kusadari aku memanggil Daehyun_ hyung_ dengan suara kecil. Kentara sekali aku ketakutan.

" Jika kau takut, kau bisa—"

" A.. _anieyo_. Aku hanya takut suara keramaian ini…" kataku.

Tiba-tiba Daehyun _hyung_ memakaikan _earphone _ke telingaku.

" Dengarkan ini. Kau akan baik-baik saja." Kata Daehyun _hyung_.

Kemudian kami melanjutkan perjalanan, aku tidak pernah berani terus memandang keramaian dan lalu lalang orang disekitar. Aku takut aku tidak bisa menguasai diriku sendiri. Itu akan sangat membuat Daehyun _hyung _khawatir dan kerepotan.

Tak lama kemudian kami sampai di _supermarket _dekat perempatan jalan raya. Kami belanja banyak bahan makan makanan. Menyenangkan memang menghabiskan waktu seperti ini dengan Daehyun _hyung_.

" Kau tunggulah di depan sebentar. Aku harus membayar." Kata Daehyun _hyung_. Meskipun aku tidak mau tapi akhirnya aku keluar sambil membawa Zelo.

Aku kembali memasang earphone milik Daehyun _hyung_ sebelum aku dikuasai ketakutan. Aku menaikkan _volume _lagu. Dan sibuk mengganti judul lagu. Tak kusadari tali Zelo terlepas dari tanganku. Detik berikutnya kulihat Zelo berlai kecil ke jalan raya. Aku langsung panik. Kulihat Daehyun _hyung_ masih membayar belanjaan.

" Bagaimana ini… Zelo.. Daehyun_ hyung_…" gumamku takut.

Tanpa banyak pikir, aku langsung berlari mengejar anjingku. " Zelo!." Seruku.

Suara lagu dari _earphone _seolah hilang entah kemana karena aku terfokus pada Zelo. Aku berlari sekuatnya meski hampir terjatuh karena menabrak orang lain.

Aku berlari melewati trotoar dan menerjang kea rah jalan raya. Hanya Zelo dan Zelo yang terfikirkan olehku. Aku menangkap Zelo dan memeluknya erat.

' _Aku menyelamatkannya_.' Batinku.

Saat kulihat kesamping sebuah mobil melaju ke tempatku berdiri. Aku menyadari aku berada di tengah jalan raya, bahkan jelas-jelas lampu masih menyala hijau. Aku tidak tau sejak kapan airmataku turun. Pendengaranku kembali berfungsi dan sangat keras lagu dari _earphone _mengalun menulikanku akan semua suara disekitarku. Aku bahkan bisa melihat betapa terkejutnya supir mobil itu dan berusaha menghentikan mobilnya yang sudah tak jauh dariku.

.:: To Be Continued ::.

.

.

.

.

.

A/N : Annyeong readers deul… mian aku telat apdet seperti biasanya. Saya sedang in the middle of OTL… huweee akhirnya apdet juga… dan maksih buat readers yang rajin sekali sms aku, Yes it works guys… -,- ada kabar buruk lho… aku sekarang nggak tentu apdetnya… soalnya aku mulai sibuk lagi sampai tahun depan, selain itu aku juga sedang tersiksa ngurus surat SKCK buat daftar kuliah apalagi aku belum bikin KTP! Karena kau sakit hati sama orang di kelurahan.

Dan mungkin akan ada FF-FFku yang aku discontinued kalo misal yang review udah mulai ilang. Jadi kalao misal ada yang pingin FF kesukaan kalian dilanjut bilang aja VIA SMS… nih kalo kalian males buka profil gua, aku kasih nomerku 08976447225

Oh ya BTW, kalian kalo misal pingin ngobrol ato apa-apa langsung sms aja, soalnya aku jarang buka akun FFN, jadi dari pada inbox FFn mending sms aja. Dan pas itu ada eonni yang nanya-nanya ke aku pingin sharing tentang nulis, tapi kok nggak bales-bales lagi. Eonni eodiyaa? Aku masih menunggu sms-muuuu… kalo kamu masih baca FF-ku dan membaca ini, yuk kita ngobrol lagi. Maaf pas itu aku lama bales, soalnya lagi latian

Btw, FF Crash ini kok rasa-rasanya mendekati ending yah. Aku kira bakal nyampe 10 chapter. Ternyata malah mau ending… ini kalo misal Junhong aku bunuh aja gimana? *dijambak readers*

" Aku sudah lelah dengan semua inih!." Seru author dengan nada alay.

Tapi…tapi…tapi… sms kalian membuatku tidak bisa berhenti menulis FF, yes you guys really really supporting.

Aku juga nggak ada waktu buat ngerjain FF yang bejibun, karena tiap hari latian dan pulang jam 11 malem. FF request-an Topp Dogg juga nunggak! *banting meja kayak emot Katalk* *berubah jadi Hulk*

Semua pesan-pesan kalian selalu aku baca, dan itu membuatku ditarik-tarik dan dijambak-jambak menuju deadline dan akhirnya aku mengapdet FF-ku.

Aku tunggu lho review kalian '0'/ awas kalo nggak review, aku udah susah susah nulis FF lho.

Dan ada info penting, yang harus kusampaikan pada kalian, karena ini titah ibu CEO…

[PENGUMUMAN PENTING] (promosi dikit gpp kan?)

Kami dari Global Seiren Academy (GSAc) menyelenggarakan acara K-POP pada tanggal 8-9 November 2014 di DOME UMM Malang, bertema ; KOREA INDONESIA CULTURE dengan nama ; Step To The Next Level [STONEL] K-VILLE. Selain mengadakan lomba Dance Cover, Dance Contemporer, Mading 3D, photography, Sing Cover, Seminar tentang Korean Culture, dll *aku juga lupa lombanya apa aja* tiba-tiba ibu CEO mencetuskan lomba baru, yaitu lomba FANFICTION! *jreng jreng jreeeng*

Jadi kalian yang dari luar kota juga bisa ikut tanpa harus datang ke Malang! Kalo ada readers dan author sunbae yang ingin ikut monggo segera daftar! Bisa daftar ke aku di : 08976447225. Secepatnya yah, ntar keburu ditutup pendaftarannya. Untuk info lebih lanjut bisa sms ke aku.

Dikarenakan di GSAc aku yang suka bikin FF, dan semua pasti tau kalo Skinner itu tukang bikin FF NC Yaoi, jadi ibu CEO menyuruh saya promosi! *apa-apa'an ibu CEO ini! Aku juga suruh jual tiket stonel sebagai hukuman*

Sayang banget kan kalo kalian punya hobi dan bakat nulis tapi gak ditunjukin? Ikut aja, kali aja bisa menang. Ntar bisa saingan sama aku juga lho! Ibu CEO dan editorku juga ikutan lomba FF-nya…

" Curang banget nih Ibu CEO ikutan juga, makanya dia nyuruh aku juga ikut biar dia juga bisa ikutan. Padahal dia juga masuk panitia kan… tapi gpp, ibu CEO kalo nulis juga belum mahir-mahir amat" *digampar ibu CEO*

Tapi tenang aja chingu soal penilaian, soalnya jurinya ntar novelist beneraaan. Gua juga sebenernya deg-deg-an mau ngirim FF, baru kali ini beroooh dinilai sama yang ahli…

Tapi ini semua juga pasti bikin aku lebih berpengalaman untuk bikin FF yang lebih keren lagi. Jadi jangan malu-malu buat ngirim karya kalian. Siapa tau kalian bisa menang? Untuk info, pendaftaran dkk hubungi aku aja dulu. Jadi kalian yang pingin ikut silahkan daftar. Dan juga kalian bisa lihat detail acara dan lomba di event facebook kita. Ketik aja STONEL K-VILLE ntar juga nemu.

Tapi mungkin disitu buat info FF belum diperbarui, soalnya ibu CEO satu ini kalo nambah rule itu juga dadakan alias roro jonggrang. Jadilah saya yang diberi tanggungan promosi di FFn -,-

Dan kalo ada yang pingin beli tiket STONEL K-VILLE bisa di aku juga. Semoga ada readers Malang yang pingin ikut dan beli tiket. Ayo bantu aku selesaikan hukuman ini… *nangis darah*

Dan buat yang kepo tentang sekolah dance kita, bisa lihat page kita di facebook ; Gsac Ina. Kita selalu ada penerimaan siswa baru tiap 2 bulan, ntar kalian bisa showcase setelah kelulusan kalian. Dan kita juga selalu ada acara rutin tiap 3 bulan sekali untuk Cover Party dan kalin semua bisa ikut flashmob rame-rame bareng kita lho!

Dan nggak Cuma itu, ntar di STONEL K-VILLE kita punya GUEST STAR dari THAILAAANDD! Ayo ayo yang pengen ketemu mereka, langsung beli tiketnya aja!

Dan kita juga ada promo, untuk pembelian 500 tiket pertama jenis All in one di bulan agustus bisa ikut fanmeeting sama mereka lhooo! Dan masih ada bonus lainnya. Lumanjrot lho broo! Kali aja bisa foto ato ngobrol bareng mereka! xD bisa ketemu aku juga *krik krik krik* ya kali aja kalian pingin nge-gampar dan ngehina aku karena sering telat apdet FF.. U.u

Selain itu setelah acara STONEL K-VILLE masih ada acara lanjutan yaitu STONEL ROADSHOW! Jadi kita bakal perform dan ngadain acara dan lomba K-POP di kota-kota di Indonesia. Kalo nggak salah denger sih, ada yang di Bandung, Palembang, Jogja, dll. Jadi kita bakal samperin K-Popers yang ada di luar Malang dengan semua surprise kita. Kali aja ada readers dari kota-kota itu dan kita bisa ketemu… kali aja kalian pingin ngejambak aku secara real dan live karena aku sering bikin FF Sad ending xD

Dan semoga STONEL berikutnya kita bisa datengin guest star dari Korea.. xD

Acara STONEL ini selalu kita adakan tiap tahun kok. Jadi antisipasi perform dari kita dan juga lomba-lombanya.

More info, setelah STONEL ROADSHOW, masih dilanjut lagi nih buat acara puncaknya! STONEL BACK TO BASIC! Yang diadakan di kota kita tercinta, Malang. Jadi _umak umak di Ngalam_ tungguin acara final STONEL kita! xD

Pendaftaran nggak Cuma peserta dari kota Malang kok. Luar kota juga pastinya boleh ikutlah…

Semoga kalian nggak terganggu dengan info ini yang panjang banget. Sebenernya aku apdet FF selain karena kalian sudah sering sms berkali-kali, ibu CEO ini juga sudah keluar taring buat nyuruh aku promosi… jadi daripada aku dikasih kerjaan lagi mending aku selesein ngetik FF dan cepet-cepet posting… Ibu CEO senang, readers senang, author muntah darah… =A="

Jadi teman-teman kabar buruk lainnya adalah, aku nggak tau bisa apdet lagi kapan, soalnya selain jadwal mengerikan menanti, aku juga harus ngurus pendaftaran kuliah yang rumpik, belum ospeknya! Trus latihan tanpa hari libur kyak kerja rhomusa dan mikir kostum, dan tiket, juga acara-acara yang mulai padat sampe akhir tahun. Do'akan semua mulus, dan aku segera punya KTP, agar aku segera sah bikin FF NC *plak*

Jadi harap maklumi saya jika apdet telat… tapi aku selalu mikirin kalian kok, dan FF-ku juga. Masih banyak judul lagi B.A.P yang belum kujadiin judul FF-ku… TAT

Okedeh, thanks buat support dan review kalian. Juga gangguan sms kalian yang menyenangkan. Sampe sini dulu cuap-cuapku, aku kebelet boker soalnya… Assalamu'alaikum!

Mind To Riview?


	5. Too Dark

Tittle : Crash.

Rate : T.

Genre : Romance, Angst, Hurt/Comfort.

Author : Skinner Choi.

Pair : DaeLo.

Warning : BL, Yaoi, ANGST, Miss Typo(s), Aneh, DLDR, No Flamers, OOC, AU.

Chapter 5 : Too Dark.

Saat kulihat kesamping sebuah mobil melaju ke tempatku berdiri. Aku menyadari aku berada di tengah jalan raya, bahkan jelas-jelas lampu masih menyala hijau. Aku tidak tau sejak kapan airmataku turun. Pendengaranku kembali berfungsi dan sangat keras lagu dari _earphone _mengalun menulikanku akan semua suara disekitarku. Aku bahkan bisa melihat betapa terkejutnya supir mobil itu dan berusaha menghentikan mobilnya yang sudah tak jauh dariku.

Aku memejamkan mata seerat mungkin, aku tidak ingin melihat keadaan ini, biar aku merasakan rasa sakit saja.

Detik berikutnya aku mendengar suara ban mobil yang sangat keras bergesekan dengan aspal jalan karena supir mobil itu menginjak pedal rem dengan kuat.

DAAGGK! 

Aku terjatuh kebelakang, tapi aku tidak merasa kesakitan. Aku membuka mataku dengan perlahan, dan aku bisa melihat mobil itu tepat berhenti di tempat aku berdiri tadi, sepertinya mobil itu menabrakku dengan pelan saat hampir berhenti. Semua orang berlarian memastikan apa aku baik-baik saja, membuatku sedikit risih dengan keramaian itu.

" _Ya_! apa kau baik-baik saja?!." Kulihat supir itu keluar dari mobil dengan cepat. Dan aku merasa begitu ketakutan melihatnya. Bagai melihat dewa kematian, tubuhku bergetar tidak karuan, tanganku yang lemas tak lagi memeluk Zelo yang sudah lepas dan berdiri di sampingku.

" Hey! Kau baik-baik saja?." Tanyanya lagi sambil mencoba membantuku.

" Jangan sentuh!." Seruku sambil menjauh darinya.

" Apa yang kau lakukan? Katakan padaku apa kau terluka?." Katanya.

Aku lebih ingin mati hari ini jika aku harus kembali bertemu dengannya! Kenapa Tuhan mempertemukanku dengannya lagi? Dia orang jahat! Sangat-sangat jahat!

" PERGIII! JANGAN SENTUUUHH!." Teriakku.

' _Terlalu ramai_! _Terlalu banyak orang_! _Aku takut_! _Hentikan semua ini_! _Hilangkan ingatan ini_! _Aku tidak ingin mengingat wajahnya lagi_!.' Seruku dalam pikiranku.

" Junhong_ie_! Junhong_ie_! _Eoddiseo_?." Kudengar suara Daehyun _hyung_ memanggilku terhalang oleh kerumunan.

" Dae… Daehyun _hyung_! Daehyun _hyung_!." Panggilku.

" Hey, lihat aku, apa kau terluka? Kenapa kau begitu ketakutan?." Pria itu masih berusaha untuk menolongku. Dan aku semakin ketakutan dibuatnya. Daehyun _hyung_! Cepatlah bawa aku pergi!

" Lihat aku! Kau kenapa?!." Pria itu dengan suara meninggi membentakku karena sedari tadi aku menolak bantuannya. Kakiku lemas dan tak sanggup untuk berdiri, aku benar-benar tidak suka dengan situasi ini. Dimana aku tidak bisa melkukan apapun selain ketakutan dan histeris.

Seolah seluruh dunia benar-benar menekanku saat itu. Suara-suara itu mendengung di kepalaku dan membuatku semakin tidak tenang. Diam! Jangan bicara terlalu keras, ini terlalu ramai dan kumohon jangan berada di dekatku!.

Nafasku semakin memburu, semakin lama semakin kurasakan rasa sakit di dadaku dan aku tidak bisa mengendalikan diriku sendiri. Aku menatap wajah '_Orang Jahat_' itu dengan pandangan ketakutan. " Sa… sakit…" gumamku.

" Apa kau bilang? Katakan lebih jelas…" katanya khawatir.

" Sakit! Sakit sekali! Jangan sentuh aku! Kumohon padamu! Jangan sakiti aku lagi! Sakit… sakit…" racauku. Entah darimana rasa sakit ini berasal, seolah ingatan ini membuat tubuhku merasa sangat kesakitan. Seluruh tubuhku, setiap inchi terasa sakit dan aku tidak tahan lagi, aku tidak mau merasakannya!

Nafasku menjadi cepat dan pendek. Seperti udara tak lagi bersahabat denganku, aku tidak bisa menghirup udara dengan baik, tapi paru-paruku terasa sakit karena tak ada udara yang masuk. aku sulit untuk bernafas. Tolong! Tolong aku!

" Hey, apa yang terjadi? Tenangkan dirimu!." Katanya panik. Aku hanya butuh ketenangan tanpa ada orang lain di dekatku!.

" Se… sesak… uhuk! Uhuk! Sa..kit… haah… haah… sakit sekali…"

Hal yang kuinginkan adalah bernafas dengan tenang, tepi semakin kurasakan tekanan dan rasa takut ini, rasanya semakin sakit pada setiap tarikan nafas pendek dan cepat.

" Junhong_ie_! Junhong_ie_!." Kudengar suara Daehyun hyung yang berusaha menembus kerumunan, lalu kulihat dia sudah berada di sampingku.

" … haahh… Dae… hyun.. _hyung_.. tolong… haah.. haah.. "

Hanya wajah Daehyun _hyung_ yang terlihat panik menjadi satu-satunya hal yang kulihat saat itu. Semuanya menjadi gelap dan kurasa aku ingin seperti ini, aku tidak ingin merasakan sakit itu terlalu lama lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku bisa merasakan udara yang kuhirup dengan nyaman, sangat tenang dan aku tak lagi mendegar suara keramaian. Daehyun _hyung eoddie_? Aku ingin bersamanya, aku tidak ingin dia jauh dariku lagi hingga aku bertemu dengan… orang jahat itu…

Benar! Aku takut sekali, aku tidak ingin bertemu dengannya. Aku tidak ingin dia menyakitiku lagi. Aku ingin bersama dengan Daehyun _hyung_!

" .. hong_ie_… Junhong_ie_! _Ya_! Choi Junhong, buka matamu jika kau mendengarku!." Kudengar suara Daehyun _hyung _memanggil.

" .. _hyung_…" panggilku lemah sambil berusaha membuka mataku yang sangat berat untuk bangun.

" Aku disini _chagiya_, kau membuatku khawatir!." Kata Daehyun _hyung_ sambil menggenggam erat tanganku.

Aku menatapnya lama agar aku lebih tenang. " …_ hyung_… aku ingin pulang._ Kajja_…" kataku pelan.

" _Aniya_, istirahatlah dulu sampai kau merasa lebih baik. Untung kau hanya lecet sedikit. Kau harus berhati-hati Junhong-_ah_. Aku khawatir sekali padamu." Kata Daehyun _hyung_.

" _Mian_… _nan gwaenchana hyung_… _kajja_ kita pulang." Kataku sambil berusaha untuk bangkit.

" Kau benar-benar keras kepala." Kata Daehyun _hyung_ sambil membantuku.

" Aku ingin pulang… _ppalli_." Paksaku.

" _Arasseo arasseo_… aku akan panggil dokter." Kata Daehyun _hyung_.

" _Andwae_!." Seruku menghentikannya. " Kau juga dokter _hyung_, aku tidak ingin dengan yang lain!_ Kajja _kita pulang… " kataku memohon.

Daehyun _hyung_ menatapku sejenak lalu menghela nafas panjang. " Baiklah. Jangan menatapku seperti itu. Aku hanya keluar sebentar untuk izin dengan dokternya, setelah itu aku kembali kesini." Kata Daehyun _hyung_.

Aku mengangguk kecil. Aku tidak ingin dekat dengan orang asing sekarang ini. Aku ingin pulang, disana tempat paling aman dari orang luar.

Setelah Daehyun _hyung _keluar, tak lama setelah itu aku dikejutkan oleh orang itu lagi. Dia terlihat masih khawatir. Aku kembali gemetar ketakutan.

" Apa kau sudah baikan? Aku sudah membayar semua biaya rumah sakit untukmu tadi." Katanya.

" Ke.. kenapa kau kesini? Jangan mendekat!." Kataku panik.

" Maksudmu apa? Aku hampir menabrakmu, jika sesuatu terjadi padamu aku harus bertanggung jawab. Kau kenapa?." Tanyanya.

" Pergi! Jangan mendekat! Keluar!." Seruku ketakutan.

" A.. aku tidak akan menyakitimu."

" Kubilang PERGIII!." Teriakku sambil melempar vas bunga dari meja di dekatku.

" Hey! Apa yang terjadi padamu!." Katanya.

Aku melepas paksa_ infuse _dari pergelangan tanganku, tidak peduli jika darahku terus keluar. Aku segera bersembunyi di bawah tempat tidur.

" Hey, tanganmu! Apa yang terjadi padamu?."

" Jangan ingat! Jangan ingat! Lupakan rasa sakit itu! Lupakan semua ingatan itu! Hiks.. hiks.." racauku sambil menutup kedua telingaku.

Tak lama kemudian kulihat ada seorang dokter datang bersama dengan Daehyun _hyung_ yang panik.

" Apa yang terjadi?." Tanya Daehyun _hyung_.

" Aku tidak tau! Tiba-tiba dia menjerit ketakutan." Jawab pria itu. Sedangkan si dokter mencoba menarikku keluar dari bawah tempat tidur.

" _Andwae_! Pergi! Jangan sentuh aku! Pergiii!." Teriakku semakin lantang.

" Junhong_ie_! Kau berdarah, ayo keluar!." Kata Daehyun _hyung_ yang ikut mencoba menarikku.

Aku semakin menangis keras, dan itu membuat Daehyun hyung menghentikan paksaannya, dan menyuruh dokter dan pria itu keluar. Sedangkan aku masih terus menangis.

" Junhongie…" panggil Daehyun hyung lebih kalem. " Ssshh… tenang, mereka sudah tidak ada disini. Hanya ada aku. Yeogi, nawa…" kata Daehyun hyung sambil mengulurkan tangannya padaku.

" Shi… _shireo_… hiks! Aku takut _hyung_… hiks.. hiks… mereka jahat… aku ingin sendiri saja!." Kataku tidak memperdulikan uluran tangan Daehyun _hyung_.

" _Anieyo_… aku tidak akan melakukan apapun padamu. Lihat tanganmu berdarah, kita harus segera mengobatinya. Mereka tidak akan masuk. Aku janji…" kata Daehyun.

" _Shireo_!."

Kulihat Daehyun menundukkan badannya untuk melihatku. " Lihatlah dirimu… _uljima_… kau menangis begitu kuat Junhong-_ah_… apa kau ingin aku mengunci pintu itu agar mereka tidak masuk?." Tanya Daehyun hyung kalem.

Aku mengangguk masih dengan tangisku. Lalu kulihat Daehyun _hyung_ segera berjalan menuju pintu dan menguncinya, kemudian dia kembali melihatku di bawah tempat tidur.

" Selesai. _Kajja_, biar aku yang bersihkan lukamu." Kata Daehyun _hyung _sambil mengulurkan tangannya lagi.

Perlahan tangisku mulai berhenti, dan aku segera keluar dari sana dengan nafas yang tak lagi memburu.

" _Good boy_. Kau tidak boleh ceroboh seperti ini, _chagiya_… aku tidak ingin kau terluka…" kata Daehyun _hyung_.

Aku masih terdiam. " Sudah, tenanglah, kau akan baik-baik saja." Katanya sambil menghapus airmataku yang benar-benar memenuhi wajahku. Dia menata rambut dan poniku dengan rapi, kemudian membelai sayang kepalaku. " Lihatlah malaikat kecilku ini… kenapa kau begitu ketakutan? Sudah tak ada yang harus dikhawatirkan. Aku disini bersamamu." Katanya.

Aku masih terdiam memandangnya mencari ketenangan yang ia berikan. " Kau membuatku ketakutan Junhong_ie_. Kukira aku kehilangan dirimu. Kau tidak boleh melakukan hal ceroboh seperti itu. Kau tidak tau seberapa aku panik sesuatu terjadi padamu." Kata Daehyun.

" Dia orang jahat _hyung_! Kenapa kau bersamanya?." Tanyaku tidak suka.

" Orang jahat? Maksudmu?."

" Dia orang jahat! Suruh dia pergi jauh dariku, aku tidak mau berada di dekatnya." Perintahku.

" Siapa? Pria yang menolongmu itu?." Tanya Daehyun hyung.

" Dia jahat! Pergilah! Usir dia! Jangan pernah dia kembali menemuiku!." Kataku sambil mendorongnya.

" Tapi, kenapa kau membencinya? Apa yang dia lakukan padamu?." Tanya Daehyun _hyung_.

" Dia melakukan hal jahat padaku…" kataku gemetar mengingat apa yang pernah dia lakukan padaku.

" Junhong_ie_, aku tidak meliaht dia menyakitimu. Kenapa aku begitu membencinya?." Tanay Daehyun hyung.

" Bukan kau _hyung _yang dia sakiti. Tapi aku! Aku melihat semuanya, aku tidak pernah melupakan apa yang orang lain perbuat padaku." Kataku tegas.

" Kalau begitu, ceritakan padaku kenapa dia menyakitimu." Kata Daehyun.

" Aku tidak tau kenapa dia menyakitiku… tapi… aku ingat dia dan masih banyak lagi. Mereka melakukan semua itu padaku… aku tidak mau ingat! Aku tidak ingin ingat akan hal itu lagi!." Kataku sambil ketakutan.

Daehyun memelukku lalu segera menenangkanku. " Kita pulang. Kita bicarakan itu lagi nanti." Katanya.

Daehyun _hyung_ segera mengobati tanganku dengan cepat. " Aku akan keluar untuk bicara dengan dokter."

" Tapi _hyung_—"

" Aku tidak akan pergi jauh dari pintu. Dan tak akan ada yang boleh masuk kecuali aku." Kata Daehyun hyung. Lalu aku membiarkannya pergi.

# Junhong Pov End.

Daehyun keluar dari ruang itu dan menghampiri orang yang membuat Junhong terus berteriak histeris.

" Apa yang terjadi padanya? Apa dia baik-baik saja?." Tanyanya.

" Kris-_ssi_. Aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu padamu." Kata Daehyun.

_Namja_ bernama Kris itu mengerutkan kening. " Tentang apa?." Tanyanya.

" Apa kau pernah bertemu dengannya sebelumnya?." Tanya Daehyun.

Kris terdiam sejenak mencoba mengingat. " _Ani_… Aku tidak ingat aku pernah bertemu dengannya. Aku juga tidak tau siapa dia." Kata Kris.

" Sungguh? Kurasa dia mengenalmu dengan baik. Hingga dia seperti itu."

" Maksudmu? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padanya? Dia terus berteriak dan melempar benda padaku." Kata Kris.

" Dia bilang, kau pernah melakukan hal jahat padanya." Kata Daehyun.

" Hal jahat? Apa kau yakin?."

" Karena itu aku Tanya padamu. Dia mengalami trauma akut." Kata Daehyun.

" Trauma? Aku tidak mengerti—"

" Namanya Choi Junhong. Jika kau sudah mengingatnya tolong katakan padaku. Keadannya benar-benar buruk. Terimakasih sudah membayar biayanya. Jika kau ingin menemuiku, ini kuberi alamat dan nomor telfonku." Kata Daehyun sambil memberikan kartu namanya.

" Kau seorang dokter?." Tanya Kris.

" _Nde_. Aku bekerja di rumah sakit jiwa. Menangani orang-orang seperti itu." Kata Daehyun.

" Baiklah. Jika aku sudah mengingatnya aku akan menemuimu." Katanya.

" Nde, kau bisa melanjutkan kegiatanmu. Aku akan mengurusnya." Kata Daehyun.

Setelah itu Kris-pun pergi darisana. Dan Daehyun segera kembali menemui Junhong, dan membujuknya untuk segera pulang. Junhong masih tetap ketakutan dan gemetar, dia benar-benar tidak ingin lepas dari Daehyun, dan tidak ingin keluar dari rumah lagi.

.

.

.

.

Daehyun menyelimuti Junhong di kamarnya setelah sampai di rumah, Daehyun ingin Junhong istirahat dan lebih tenang.

" _Hyung_." Panggil Junhong.

" _Waeyo chagiya_?." Tanya Daehyun pelan.

" Aku tidak mau keluar lagi. Aku tidak mau bertemu dengan orang itu lagi…" kata Junhong.

" _Aniya_… Kau tidak akan keluar lagi. Apa yang dia lakukan padamu?." Tanya Daehyun yang masih penasaran apa yang dilakukan Kris pada Junhong.

Junhong terdiam dan memejamkan matanya dengan tidak nyaman. " Dia… melakukan… sesuatu yang sangat jahat. Sangat buruk… hiks.. hiks.. aku tidak berani mengingatnya _hyung_.. tapi, aku tidak bisa melupakannya… hiks.. hiks.. aku tidak mau merasakan sakit lagi…" kata Junhong serak. Terlihat dia seperti memerangi sebuah ketakutan yang amat sangat membuatnya trauma.

Daehyun membelai rambut Junhong pelan, mencoba menenangkan Junhong. " Sstt… hanya ada aku disini, kau tidak perlu takut Junhong_ie_…" kata Daehyun.

" Tapi _hyung_… bagaimana jika mereka datang lagi? Bagaimana jika melakukan hal jahat padamu? Jangan temui orang itu lagi _hyung_, aku tidak mau kau pergi dariku." Kata Junhong sambil menggenggam erat tangan Daehyun.

" _Araseo_… Tidak akan ada yang melukaiku, kau tidak perlu khawatir." Kata Daehyun.

" Tapi _hyung_, mereka bisa saja—"

" Siapa itu mereka?." Potong Daehyun.

Junhong kembali terdiam seperti tidak ingin mengatakan apa yang ia ingat. " Baiklah, jangan dipikirkan, istirahatlah." Kata Daehyun yang tidak ingin memaksa Junhong untuk mengingat sesuatu yang membuatnya trauma.

Daehyun benar-benar ingin kembali bertemu orang yang bernama Kris itu. Dan menanyakan apapun tentang apa yang Junhong ingat tentang_ dia _dan _mereka_.

.

.

.

.

.

3 hari kemudian Daehyun mendapat telfon dari Kris. Terdengar suara Kris yang kacau, dia ingin segera bertemu dengan Daehyun hari itu juga. Membuat Daehyun begitu bingung dengan apa yang sedang terjadi. Akhirnya malam itu Daehyun menemui Kris setelah dia menidurkan Junhong, jika tidak Junhong akan melarangnya untuk pergi kemanapun,

Daehyun sampai di tempat yang diberi tau oleh Kris. Didekat apartement milik Kris.

" Daehyun-_ssi_!." Panggil Kris.

Daehyun segera menghampiri dimana Kris berada. " Apa yang membuatmu memanggilku malam-malam begini?." Tanya Daehyun. Dia sedikit bingung dengan Kris yang terlihat khawatir, dari caranya yang menghisap rokok, dan mondar mandir.

" Hey, kau kenapa? Apa yang terjadi padamu?." Tanya Daehyun.

" Aku ingin tau apa yang terjadi pada Junhong?." Kata Kris resah.

" Di.. dia mengalami gangguan jiwa karena trauma. Memangnya kenapa." Tanya Daehyun.

Kris memegang kepalanya dengan ekspresi yang semakin resah. " _Ya_! apa kau tau sesuatu tentang Junhong? Apa kau mengingatnya?." Tanya Daehyun tidak sabar.

Kris menatap Daehyun dengan pandangan ketakutan. " Ku.. kurasa akulah penyebabnya.." kata Kris.

Daehyun terlihat terkejut. " Apa yang kau lakukan padanya?." Tanya Daehyun mencoba untuk tenang, meski dia sendiri juga tidak sabar dengan apa yang akan Kris katakan.

" Kami sudah membuatnya seperti itu…" kata Kris pelan. " Aku ingat saat mengingat nama marganya… tidak mungkin dia masih hidup…" kata Kris.

" Hey! Apa maksudmu? Apa yang kau lakukan pada Junhong? Apa kau yang membuatnya menjadi trauma?." Kata Daehyun sedikit bernada tinggi.

Kris masih gemetar, dan semakin berkeringat, seolah dia akan ditangkap oleh polisi. " Aku tidak bermaksud melakukan hal jahat padanya… hanya saja saat itu aku tidak tau dengan jelas apa yang ayahku perintahkan…" kata Kris. " Aku salah satu orang yang memperkosanya saat dia masih kecil…" kata Kris gemetar.

.

.

.

.:: To Be Continued ::.

.

.

.

.

A/N :

Hay teman-teman, apa kabar? Skinner sudah posting nih, kayaknya Crash juga banyak yang nunggu. Setelah aku ngelihat review-riview di ff Crash, akhirnya aku menemukan sebuah revolusi baru untuk ff-ku nantinya.

Well, you know aku paling nggak suka alur mainstream, dan aku sempet nyesel ada adegan Jelo mau ketabrak, sumpah aku ngetroll banget kecewanya, mainstream banget kan bro?

Dan asal kalian tau FF Crash ini udah jadi sampai chapter 7 dan mau ending, setelah ada readers yang bisa nebak alurnya, langsung aku ketik ulang dan aku ganti endingnya, dan munculah seorang Kris. (jahat banget gua -.- ) dia tokoh spontan sebenarnya…

Jadi mulai sekarang, aku akan lihat review kalian, jadi aku juga nggak writer's block lagi, selain bisa tetep ngelanjutin FF, aku juga bisa tau seperti apa kalian mengasumsikan cerita ini akan seperti apa.

Susahnya sih Cuma kalau pinging ganti alur ceritanya, tetep harus bisa nyambung sama chapter-chapter sebelumnya, kadang aku kesusahan disitu, kayak misalnya si Kris, untung aja dulu aku nggak nyeritain terlalu spesifik masa lalunya, jadi aku bisa tambah-tambahin lagi.

Btw, makasih juga untuk yang udah review dan support dan nagih lewat sms, aku sangat sangat menghargai usaha kalian.

Oh ya, karena aku menetapkan diri sebagai author FF dengan pairing langka, jadi aku juga mendebutkan FF langka lagi, dari boyband SPEED (entah kalian tau atau enggak, suka ato enggak)

Tapi akan sangat berterimakasih kalau kalian mencoba kepo dan membacanya, juga mensupport-nya, dan kepo artisnya juga…

Soalnya aku sendiri suka boyband-boyband yang fansnya jarang (entah kenapa music mereka itu bagus-bagus dan nggak mainstream)

Dan sangat susah nemuin DEEPS, BBC, Topp Klass, LEDA, BABY di sini.

Tapi kuharap kalian bakal suka SPEED, maknae-nya SPEED itu hampir mirip Zelo lho (kalo dilihat secara postur, ngerap, dan dance-nya) apalagi si Sungmin itu sama Zelo marganya Choi (you know-lah orang marga choi semua selalu tinggi menjulang) kalo dilihat mereka pantes kalo misal jadi adik kakak.

Dan salah satu member Speed juga ada yang kakaknya Zico Block B, dia ganteng beuuuudd :3

Kok aku jadi malah promosi, oke deh, sampai sini dulu ya! see ya ^^

Mind To Riview?


	6. Wreck Memories

Tittle : Crash.

Rate : T.

Genre : Romance, Angst, Hurt/Comfort.

Author : Skinner Choi.

Pair : DaeLo.

Warning : BL, Yaoi, ANGST, Miss Typo(s), Aneh, DLDR, No Flamers, OOC, AU.

Chapter 6 : Wreck Memories.

Kris masih gemetar, dan semakin berkeringat, seolah dia akan ditangkap oleh polisi. " Aku tidak bermaksud melakukan hal jahat padanya… hanya saja saat itu aku tidak tau dengan jelas apa yang ayahku perintahkan…" kata Kris. " Aku salah satu orang yang memperkosanya saat dia masih kecil…" kata Kris gemetar.

Daehyun begitu terkejut dengan kata-kata Kris. Dan seketika itu juga Daehyun langsung memukul Kris dengan keras.

" _Ya_! apa yang sudah kau perbuat padanya?! Apa kau tidak tau seberapa berat hidupnya?! Kenapa kau lakukan itu padanya?!." Seru Daehyun marah sambil mencengkeram krah baju Kris.

" Maaf—"

" Permintaan maaf tidak bisa menyembuhkannya Kris! Apa kau tidak tau seberapa fatalnya melakukan hal seperti itu pada anak kecil! Apa kau bisa bayangkan bagaimana dia melalui hari-harinya?! Apa kau bisa memposisikan dirimu sebagai dia?." Kata Daehyun marah.

Daehyun tidak bisa memukul Kris saat itu, Karena dia bisa melihat wajah bersalah dari orang itu. Seolah dia benar-benar ingin menebus dosanya dengan apa saja agar dia kembali suci.

" Karena itu… aku akan bertanggung jawab, apa saja yang bisa kulakukan untuknya akan kulakukan. Apa saja asal aku bisa menebus kesalahanku." Kara Kris.

Daehyun melepaskan cengkramannya dan menghela nafas panjang. Dia terdiam beberapa saat memalingkan wajahnya dari Kris.

" Akan kulakukan apa saja, aku benar-benar tidak tau apa yang kulakukan saat itu. Kami semua mengira dia sudah meninggal." Kata Kris.

" Apa maksudmu dengan _kami_?." Tanya Daehyun.

Kris menghela nafas panjang. " Masuklah ke dalam, akan kuceritakan dari awal." Kata Kris sambil berjalan ke apartement-nya diikuti oleh Daehyun.

Kris mempersilahkan Daehyun untuk melakukan apa saja di apartement-nya yang mewah itu. Semua yang dibutuhkan sudah ada disana, makanan, minuman, apapun tersedia. Tapi terlihat Kris tidak terlalu memperdulikan kemewahan itu, mungkin karena sudah terbiasa dengan segala hal yang berkecukupan bahkan berlebihan.

" Apa kau ingin minum sesuatu?." Tanya Kris sambil membuka kulkasnya dan mengambil sebotol _wine_.

" Aku datang untuk mendengarkan cerita, Kris…" kata Daehyun.

" Baiklah, akan kuceritakan apa yang kulihat saat itu." Kata Kris mencoba untuk tenang ketika dia sendiri tidak nyaman mengingat lagi kenangan yang sudah ia lupakan itu.

" Saat itu umurku masih 17 tahun, aku satu-satunya anak dari keluargaku. Aku tidak terlalu suka ketika ayah memperlakukanku terlalu keras karena aku akan mewarisi perusahaannya. Aku hanya menuruti apa kata ayah, dan aku tidak terlalu mendekatkan diri dengannya." Kris terlihat sangat menghafal alur cerita yang akan dia ceritakan, dia meneguk wine dari gelasnya dengan perasaan kalut.

" Lalu suatu hari perusahaan milik ayahku bangkrut. Dia memikirkan segala cara untuk bisa memperbaiki perusahaannya. Dan dia melihat bahwa perusahaan Choi bisa dia rebut. Aku tau bahwa pemilik perusahaan Choi adalah teman ayahku, aku hanya tidak tau betapa jahatnya rencana ayahku saat itu." Kata Kris.

" Kenapa kau tidak melakukan sesuatu untuk menghentikan ayahmu?." Tanya Daehyun tidak suka.

" Karena ayahku orang yang keras, dia amat pemaksa pada kehendaknya. Aku hanya bisa menuruti apa yang dia katakan… akhirnya suatu hari dia melakukan kudeta. Kami mendatangi kediaman keluarga Choi. Beberapa orang kami membawa beberapa senjata, aku tidak mengerti apa yang akan mereka lakukan, tapi aku tau pasti mereka akan melakukan sesuatu yang buruk pada orang-orang yang ada didalam rumah itu." Kris terlihat benar-benar merasa bersalah akan kejadian itu.

" Siang sebelum kedatangan kami dirumah keluarga Choi, aku dan ayah mengalami perdebatan, aku benar-benar tidak ingin melakukan hal yang ia suruh lagi. Tapi akhirnya aku menurut ketika dia menggunakan kekerasan, dan seharian itu aku tidak bicara dengannya hingga dia menyuruhku ikut bersamanya."

" Aku mendengar Tn. Choi meninggal karena kecelakaan setahun sebelumnya, Karena itulah ayahku sudah mempersiapkan sebuah kudeta dengan cara yang tidak akan gagal. Saat itu aku benar-benar sedang dalam emosi merasakan kelakuan ayahku yang seperti itu. Dia menyuruhku untuk menunggu di ruang depan. Aku tidak diperbolehkan untuk masuk. Tapi aku tau dia membunuh istri Tn. Choi. Aku tau betapa salah hal ini. Kemudian aku mendengar suara anak kecil menangis dan berteriak. Aku sedikit panik karena kukira mereka akan membunuhnya juga. Jadi aku segera berlari kedalam." Kata Kris.

Daehyun sedikit marah dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh ayah Kris saat itu, apa yang dilakukannya benar-benar keji. Hanya demi kekuasaan mereka melakuakn hal seperti itu.

" Saat aku datang, orang-orang jahat itu memukuli Ny. Choi yang bermaksud untuk melindungi anaknya. Anak itu semakin menangis ketakutan ketika melihat ibunya disiksa, dan setelah itu dibunuh di depannya. Aku menyuruh ayahku untuk menhentikan semua itu, akutidak ingin mereka membunuh Ny. Choi dan anaknya, tapi ayahku bilang inilah alasan mereka datang kesini. Aku menyaksikannya dengan _shock_, itu semua seperti mimpi. Beberapa dari mereka segera membawa jasad wanita itu pergi untuk segera di singkirkan. Anak itu tetap menangis ketakutan, membuat ayah semakin kesal. Dia menyuruh orang-orang itu untuk melakukan apa saja pada Junhong. Dan aku berusaha mencegahnya. Akhirnya aku kembali bertengkar dengan ayah. Tentu saja aku kalah, dia memukulku jika aku tidak memperkosa anak itu." Kata Kris, suaranya semakin bergetar. Dia benar-benar ketakutan. Seolah dia sudah melakukan dosa yang amat besar.

" Dalam keadaan aku terus dimaki, dipukul, dan penuh emosi, aku langsung menyeret anak itu ke ruang lain dan memperkosanya dengan kejam disana. Aku juga melakukan kekerasan padanya. Aku benar-benar tidak mengenali diriku sendiri saat itu. Setelah selesai melakukannya aku segera keluar dengan gelisah. Kemudian ayah menyuruh anak buahnya untuk memperkosanya lagi. Kali itu aku hanya diam, memendam kekesalan itu sendiri. Aku sudah malas ingin bertengkar dengan ayahku lagi hari itu."

Daehyun bisa membayangkan betapa takut dan traumanya Junhong saat itu, hingga dia beranjak dewasa masih dengan ingatan mengerikan seperti itu. Selain trauma, kondisinya saat itu sudah pasti sangat menyakitkan dan sangat sangat parah, dan tak ada orang yang menolong.

" Kemudian kami meninggalkannya begitu saja disana, terakhir kali aku melihatnya, dia sudah tidak sadarkan diri. Aku ingin sekali menolongnya, tapi aku tidak bisa. Kukira dia sudah sekarat dan hampir mati. Kami semua berfikir bahwa keluarga Choi sudah tak lagi ada. Dan ayah mengambil alih perusahaan itu dengan intrik kejinya, setelah itu aku tidak lagi mendengar apapun tentang keluarga Choi. Setelah ayahku meninggal, dia mewariskan semuanya padaku. Dan juga perusahaan yang dulu milik keluarga Choi." Kata Kris.

Daehyun terdiam, itu terlalu berat untuk Junhong. Dia tidak mengira masa lalunya bisa seperti itu. Apalagi kecelakaan yang menimpa ayah Junhong sudah membuat Junhong trauma, ditambah dengan kejadian itu tidak heran Junhong sekarang sangat sulit untuk sembuh dari ketakutannya.

" Jika aku tau dia masih hidup, aku pasti akan membantunya, apapun akan kulakukan untuk menebus dosaku. Aku tidak bisa tenang sejak hari itu hingga detik ini. Aku berfikir aku sudah membunuh seorang anak. Tapi rasa bersalahku semakin terasa ketika aku mengetahui dia masih hidup dengan kondisi seperti ini, aku jauh lebih bersalah sudah membunuh masa depan anak itu, bahkan membuatnya trauma hingga dia dewasa…" kata Kris penuh penyesalan, dia memegang kepalanya dengan frustasi.

" Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang? menolongnya? Melihatku saja dia tidak mau. Apa yang bisa kulakukan untuknya? Jika aku bisa membantu aku pasti melakukan apa saja. Aku akan mengembalikan semua miliki keluarganya. Aku sudah tidak ingin menikmati kekayaan milik orang lain." Kata Kris.

Daehyun menghela nafas berat, " Aku benar-benar marah padamu. Tapi kau juga tidak sepenuhnya salah. Kau melakukannya karena desakkan ayahmu. Tapi semua ini sudah terlanjur terjadi. Yang bisa kulakukan adalah perlahan-lahan menyembuhkan Junhong."

" Jika kau butuh bantuan katakan padaku. Aku pasti akan membantumu." Kata Kris.

" _Araseo_… Tapi sebaiknya kau tidak bertemu dengan Junhong. Aku tidak ingin traumanya semakin parah saat dia melihatmu." Kata Daehyun.

" Aku mengerti… jika aku boleh tau, apa yang terjadi setelah kejadian itu?." Tanya Kris.

" Aku mendengar cerita dari kakaknya, bahwa dia sedang berada di luar negeri saat itu. Saat dia pulang dia sudah mendapati Junhong ada di rumah sakit dalam keadaan trauma dan amat parah. Dia tidak tau siapa yang mengambil alih perusahaan ayahnya, dan dia juga shock karena ibunya meninggal. Junhong mengalami depresi berat sejak saat itu, dan traumanya semakin menjadi akut. Jongup juga bilang Junhong sempat bisu selama beberapa minggu, kemudian Junhong mulai takut saat melihat orang asing. Menolak untuk disembuhkan dan tidak mau percaya pada siapapun, akhirnya Jongup membawa Junhong ke rumah sakit jiwa dimana aku bekerja. Dia berubah ketika aku meminta untuk merawatnya sendiri di rumah. Aku mencintainya, Kris…" kata Daehyun. " Aku amat sangat mencintainya. Kau tidak tau sebera hancur hatiku ketika mendapati orang yang kusayangi menjadi salah satu pasien gangguan jiwa yang kutangani. Apapun yang terjadi aku akan menyembuhkannya." Lanjut Daehyun.

Kris terdiam memikirkan semua kata-kata Daehyun. " Kau bisa pegang kata-kataku. Aku pasti akan membantumu." Kata Kris tulus.

" _Araseo_…"

.

.

.

.

.

" Junhong_ie_, _palli nawa_, kau harus sarapan." Kata Daehyun. Dia sengaja tidak membawa sarapannya ke kamar Junhong, karena dia ingin Junhong tidak mengurung diri terus menerus di kamar.

" _Shireoyo_!."

" Junhong_ie_, orang-orang jahat itu tidak ada disini. Disini hanya ada aku, kau dan Zelo. Jangan takut, kemana perginya Junhong-ku yang ceria dan bersemangat?." Bujuk Daehyun sambil menghampiri Junhong di tempat tidurnya.

" Aku… ingin kembali ke rumah sakit saja _hyung_…" kata Junhong pelan yang membuat Daehyun murung, dia benar-benar tidak ingin berada di titik awal dimana sangat sulit menyembuhkan sifat keras Junhong yang tidak lagi percaya, dan takut.

Daehyun menghela nafas dan terdiam agak lama, membuat Junhong bingung dengan Daehyun yang tiba-tiba terdiam.

" Junhong_ie_…" panggil Daehyun kalem sambil membingkai pipi Junhong, sedangkan Junhong hanya memandang Daehyun dengan tatapan bingung.

" Apa kau masih ingat alasanmu kenapa kau percaya padaku?." Tanya Daehyun pelan. Junhong mengangguk.

" Apa kau bisa katakan padaku alasannya?." Tanya Daehyun lagi. Junhong menggeleng.

" _Waeyo_?."

" … Karena aku tidak tau apa namanya, aku merasa jika bersamamu aku akan baik-baik saja." kata Junhong.

" Aku ingin kau sembuh Junhong_ie_, bukan hanya aku, tapi kakakmu dan juga para dokter disana ingin kau sembuh. Kau sudah memperlihatkan banyak perubahan yang baik sejak berada disini. Tapi jika kau kembali seperti dulu, dan kembali ke rumah sakit, berarti aku sudah gagal." Kata Daehyun dengan nada yang mencoba memberi pengertian pada Junhong.

" Kau dan aku bisa aman disana _hyung_." Kata Junhong sambil menggenggam tangan Daehyun.

" Tidak Junhong_ie_… jika kau kembali kesana, kau tidak akan bertemu denganku lagi." Kata Daehyun pelan.

Junhong terlihat terkejut. " Ke.. kenapa? Kau bekerja disana kan? Kau akan menjagaku kan _hyung_?." Tanya Junhong takut.

" Jika kau kembali disana, berarti aku gagal dalam tugasku, jika itu terjadi maka aku tidak akan bekerja disana lagi." Kata Daehyun.

" _Hyung_! Kau janji kan akan melindungiku? Jangan pergi, jangan tinggalkan aku. Siapa yang akan melindungiku nantinya? Aku percaya padamu _hyung_." Kata Junhong dengan suara yang khawatir.

" Tidak Junhong_ie_, kau belum sepenuhnya percaya padaku. Aku ingin kau sembuh _chagiya_.." kata Daehyun sambil merapikan poni Junhong yang sudah mulai panjang. " Aku akan melindungimu setiap saat, tapi berjanjilah kau akan berubah…" kata Daehyun dengan nada yang lebih pelan, tapi penuh kasih sayang.

Junhong terdiam beberapa saat. " Aku tidak bisa melawan rasa takut itu _hyung_… sulit sekali… kau tidak tau bagaimana rasanya menjadi diriku." Kata Junhong.

" Aku memang tidak mengerti Junhong_ie_, tapi jika kau bisa mnguatkan hatimu, dan percaya pada dirimu bahwa kau bisa melawannya, maka kau bisa mengalahkan rasa takut itu. Setelah itu, aku akan perlihatkan bagaimana indahnya dunia luar itu." Kata Daehyun.

Junhong hanya bisa menunduk dan menghela nafas pasrah. " Tapi janji kau tidak akan meninggalkanku kan _hyung_?." Tanya Junhong.

" Aku janji, aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu." Kata Daehyun sambil tersenyum kecil.

Sore itu Junhong menonton TV sambil menunggu Daehyun pulang dari kerjanya, setelah sebelumnya Junhong marah karena tidak ingin ditinggal sendirian. Akhirnya Daehyun hanya bekerja sebentar untuk kembali sebelum makan malam, jika tidak begitu Junhong pasti akan rewel lagi.

Daehyun tidak merasa direpotkan oleh hal ini, karena dia tau Junhong tidak bisa menikmati masa kecilnya, sehingga ketika dia beranjak dewasa sifat anak kecilnya masih ada.

Junhong terlihat serius melihat sebuah kartun yang ditayangkan di televisi. Dia mulai dibuat bingung ketika cerita disana terus membahas tentang cinta seorang gadis dan seorang pangeran.

" Apa itu cinta?." Gumam Junhong. Dia selalu mendengar kata itu, tapi tidak mengerti artinya, dan juga tidak pernah merasakannya, tetapi dia tau artinya tidak hanya satu, itulah kenapa ketika dia menanyakan tentang cinta pada orang lain, dia mendapat jawaban yang berbeda yang membuatnya semakin bingung.

" Kenapa aku tidak mengerti? Apa ada sesuatu yang salah denganku?." gumam Junhong lagi sambil mengelus kepala Zelo.

" Aku ingin tau apa itu cinta…" lanjutnya pelan.

.

.

.

.

" Daehyun-_ssi_, bagaimana perkembangan pasien yang kau bawa itu? Kau harus menunjukkan hasil yang bagus jika tidak ingin ada masalah." Kata kepala _Manager_.

" Aku sedang berusaha menyembuhkannya. Dia sudah cukup berkembang selama ku rawat." Kata Daehyun.

" Kau harus membawa pasien untuk cek kalau begitu."

" Tapi tidak bisa sekarang, dia belum bisa keluar dan menemui orang asing." Kata Daehyun cepat.

" Itu berarti dia belum ada kemajuan. Jika dia bisa melawan traumanya, maka itu artinya kau membawa perkembangan. Ingat apa resikomu ketika dulu kau memutuskan untuk membawanya." Kata kepala _Manager_.

" Dia memiliki trauma yang sangat dalam. Menyembuhkannya perlu waktu yang lama."

" Aku tau itu. Aku hanya ingin melihat perkembangannya saja. Jika dia masih sama seperti dulu, maka aku tidak bisa menyerahkan pasien lagi padamu Daehyun-_ssi_."

" Tapi dia hanya akan menurut padaku, jadi—"

" Bawalah dia kesini besok. Seharusnya aku tidak membiarkan pasien kau bawa seenaknya. Jika kau gagal, aku tidak akan memecatmu, tapi sebagai gantinya, aku akan menyuruh dokter lain untuk menggantikanmu." Kata kepala _Manager_.

Daehyun terlihat terkejut, tidak mungkin Junhong mau bersama dokter lain. Dan tidak mungkin juga Daehyun akan menyerahkan Daehyun pada orang lain. Dia tidak boleh kehilangan Junhong apapun alasannya.

Daehyun segera pulang ke rumah sebelum makan malam. Disana Daehyun melihat Junhong tertidur di sofa bersama Zelo, sepertinya mereka tertidur ketika menonton TV. Daehyun melepas sepatunya dengan sembarangan, dia melemparkan tasnya di kursi bersama jas dan dasinya.

Dia duduk perlahan di sebelah Junhong. Menikmati wajah tenang Junhong.

" Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang…" gumamnya pelan sambil mengelus rambut Junhong pelan.

" Junhong_ie_… lupakanlah semua kenangan buruk itu… aku akan memberimu kenangan-kenangan yang indah jika kita bisa bersama…" lanjutnya.

Daehyun menghela nafas panjang. Detik berikutnya Junhong terbangun. " _Hyung_, kau sudah pulang?." Tanya Junhong sambil mengucek matanya.

" _Nde_…" jawab Daehyun sambil tersenyum kecil.

" Kenapa tidak bangunkan aku? _Kajja_ kita makan." Kata Junhong.

Daehyun bangkit lalu menuju ruang makan bersama Junhong. " _Hyung_, kau terlihat murung. _Waeyo_?." Tanya Junhong.

" _Aniya_… aku hanya sedikit lelah." Kata Daehyun sambil menaruh makanan ke meja makan.

" Kau harus istirahat." Kata Junhong.

" _Areo_… hari ini aku ingin tidur denganmu." Kata Daehyun sambil duduk di kursi dan mulai makan.

" Denganku?." Tanya Junhong.

" _Nde_. Bolehkan?."

Junhong terdiam sejenak, lalu mulai menyendok makanannya. " Boleh." Sahut Junhong.

Daehyun tersenyum, " Makanlah yang banyak." Kata Daehyun.

Setelah selesai makan malam, Daehyun menyelesaikan beberapa berkas miliknya, sedangkan Junhong menunggu Daehyun sambil mendengarkan lagu dari ponsel Daehyun.

Daehyun masih tidak tenang dengan perasaannya, dia takut Junhong tidak mau dibawa ke Rumah Sakit, dan melakukan hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan. Daehyun memikirkan banyak cara agar besok bisa berjalan dengan lancar, sehingga dia bisa membawa Junhong kembali pulang bersamanya.

" _Hyung_ aku lelah. _Kajja_ kita tidur." Rengek Junhong.

Daehyun menaruh kacamatanya lalu beranjak sambil menggendong Junhong menuju kamar.

" Junhong_ie_, apa kau masih ingin terus bersamaku?." Tanya Daehyun ketika mereka sudah siap untuk tidur.

" Tentu saja hyung, kenapa kau Tanya begitu?." Tanya Junhong.

" Apa besok kau bisa datang untuk di periksa di Rumah Sakit?." Tanya Daehyun kalem.

Junhong terlihat tidak suka dengan pertanyaan Daehyun. " Aku tidak mau kembali kesana _hyung_." Kata Junhong.

" Hanya untuk diperiksa saja. Agar mereka tau bahwa kau sudah tidak seperti dulu." Kata Daehyun.

" _Shireo_! Aku tidak ingin kemana-mana. Aku ingin disini. Aku tidak ingin menemui orang lain lagi." Kata Junhong.

" Junhong_ie_, dengarkan aku baik-baik kali ini." Kata Daehyun pelan tetapi terkesan serius, membuat Junhong khawatir. " Para dokter disana akan mengambilmu lagi jika kau tidak ingin diperiksa. Dan jika kau masih takut seperti dulu, mereka tidak akan mengizinkanku untuk menjagamu lagi." Kata Daehyun.

Junhong terlihat akut jika dia harus berpisah dengan Daehyun. Dia tidak ingin hal itu terjadi. " Aku tidak ingin kau pergi hyung. Kau janjikan padaku akan terus menjagaku? Kenapa mereka ingin memisahkan kita?." Tanya Junhong khawatir.

" Mereka tidak akan memisahkan kita, tapi kau harus mau diperiksa dan berjanjilah padaku tidak akan melakukan hal-hal kasar seperti dulu, mau kan?." Tanya Daehyun.

" Tapi _hyung_—"

" Jika kau melakukan sesuai seperti yang kukatakan, kau akan baik-baik saja. Kita akan kembali pulang." Kata Daehyun.

" Aku… masih takut untuk keluar _hyung_… aku sangat takut. Aku tidak bisa melawan rasa takut itu." Kata Junhong.

Daehyun tersenyum kecil sambil menenangkan Junhong. " Kau akan baik-baik saja. Tunjukkan saja pada para dopkter itu kau sudah berubah, dan kau tidak perlu di rawat lagi di Rumah Sakit." Kata Daehyun.

" Bagaimana jika aku tetap tidak mau hyung?." Tanya Junhong khawatir.

Daehyun menghela nafas, " Akan ada dokter lain yang menanganimu, dan kita tidak akan bisa bertemu lagi." Kata Daehyun pelan.

" Aku tidak mau itu terjadi _hyung_! Aku tidak mau bersama orang lain!." Kata Junhong takut.

" Seperti yang kubilang Junhong_ie_… jika kau bisa menahan rasa trauma dan takutmu selama kita disana semua akan baik-baik saja. Yakinlah padaku. Tak akan ada yang menyakitimu disana. Kau pasti baik-baik saja." Kata Daehyun mencoba meyakinkan Junhong.

" Bagaimana jika kita pergi saja? Pergi ke tempat yang jauh dimana mereka tidak bisa menemukan kita…" kata Junhong.

" Tidak bisa Junhong_ie_, jika kita melakukannya, mereka pasti akan mencari kita." Kata Daehyun.

" Aku hanya ingin hidup sendiri tanpa ada orang lain. Kenapa mereka seperti itu. Kita tidak melakukan hal yang salah _hyung_…" kata Junhong.

" Kau benar Junhong_ie_… Tapi apapun yang terjadi, kau harus bisa melawan rasa takutmu, dengan begitu mereka tidak akan menyuruhmu kesana lagi." Kata Daehyun.

" Aku… tidak bisa _hyung_…"

.

.

.

.

_._

_ Junhong berpakaian dengan pakaian yang baru saja dibelikan oleh Daehyun untuknya, selalu pakaian terbaik yang diberikan Daehyun untuk orang yang ia cintai itu. Tetapi, keduanya sama-sama tidak bicara karena memang pikiran mereka sedang kacau. Daehyun harus tetap membawa Junhong kembali ke Rumah Sakit, tetapi sedari tadi Junhong hanya diam dan gemetar, rasa takutnya masih sangat kuat, tetapi Junhong tau dia tidak bisa menolak permintaan Daehyun kali ini._

_ Junhong berusaha mengendalikan dirinya agar dia bisa tenang. Dia tau kali ini dia harus berusaha sendiri untuk tidak mengandalkan Daehyun._

_ " Junhong__ie__, apa kau siap?." Tanya Daehyun pelan sambil menggenggam tangan Junhong._

_ " … Be… beri aku waktu __hyung__…" kata Junhong sambil berjalan meninggalkan Daehyun ke kamarnya._

_ Daehyun terlihat berat hati memaksa Junhong seperti ini. Apapun yang terjadi dia tidak bisa menyerahkan Junhong pada dokter lain._

_ Ketika Junhong sampai di kamarnya, tubuhnya gemetar hebat, dan dia langsung terjatuh di samping tempat tidur, kakinya sudah tak lagi kuat menumpu badannya. Sedari tadi dia menahan ketakutannya di depan Daehyun. Dia tidak tau apa yang salah padanya, tapi dia benar-benar sudah dipengaruhi oleh rasa takutnya._

_ " Aku baik-baik saja! Kenapa aku harus takut?." Katanya mencoba untuk melawan._

_ " Aku pasti akan baik-baik saja, tidak akan ada yang menyakitiku." Katanya sambil tersenyum. " Bagian mana yang rusak dalam diriku? Kenapa aku tidak bisa melawannya?." Tanpa dia sadari airmatanya turun, tapi bibirnya masih tertawa. " Apa yang sudah terjadi padaku?." Katanya gemetaran._

_ Diam –diam Daehyun memperhatikan dari balik pintu kamar Junhong yang tidak tertutup rapat. Daehyun benar-benar tidak tega melihat keadaan Junhong. Dia tau kondisi Junhong di dalam sana sangat tidak baik. Junhong sedang mencoba untuk mengendalikan dirinya, dan mencoba untuk melakukan hal yang benar, tetapi perasaan-perasaan dan rasa trauma itu membuatnya tidak tau mana yang benar dan mana yang salah. Sehingga terjadilah hal ini, dimana seseorang penderita trauma akan kehilangan kontrol emosi, dan tidak bisa fokus pada hal yang tepat._

_ " Jika aku bisa melakukan suatu hal yang bisa menyelamatkanmu dari dirimu sendiri, pasti akan melakukannya, Junhong__ie__… Aku memang payah…" gumamnya penuh penyesalan._

_ Daehyun melihat jam tangannya, 2 jam lagi dia harus sudah ada di Rumah Sakit bersama Junhong untuk melakukan pemeriksaan. Daehyun mencoba memberikan waktu sebanyak yang Junhong mau, karena dia tidak ingin Junhong mengalami relaps saat berada di Rumah Sakit._

_ Selama 1 jam Daehyun dengan sabar menunggu Junhong di kamar. Dia benci dengan rasa khawatir, dan rasa tidak suka yang ia rasakan sekarang. Daehyun sangat tau bahwa seseorang tidak akan bisa menghindari sebuah masalah jika orang tersebut tidak bisa melaluinya. Daehyun tau ini semua harus bisa ia lewati, tetapi yang ia khawatirkan adalah apakah Junhong bisa melalui masalah ini? Atau mereka akan berpisah dan tidak akan saling bertemu._

_ Tiba-tiba pintu kamar Junhong terbuka, lalu keluarlah Junhong dengan wajah yang sedikit berantakan, entah apa yang sudah ia lakukan di dalam._

_ " Junhong__ie__, maafkan aku… maafkan aku, aku tidak bisa mencegah hal ini. Maaf—"_

_ " __Hyung__… kau janjikan akan terus ada bersamaku?." Tanya Junhong cepat dengan suara yang tipis._

_ " Te.. tentu saja aku janji… __geokjongma__, aku pasti—"_

_ " __Ani hyung__." Potong Junhong. " Mereka pasti akan membawaku pergi darimu kan? Mereka pasti tidak akan memperbolehkanku untuk tinggal denganmu lagi. __Areo__… Mereka semua jahat…" kata Junhong dengan rasa marah yang tertutupi oleh perasaan sedih dan kecewa._

_ Daehyun terlihat terkejut melihat Junhong. Dia tidak ingin ini menjadi suatu hal yang buruk untuk Junhong. Dia tidak bisa membuat Junhong kembali seperti dulu._

_ " Junhong__ie__, ini tidak akan menjadi hal buruk jika kau bisa melewati pemeriksaan tanpa ada masalah. Kau ingin bersamakukan? Kumohon sekali saja kau melakukan hal ini dengan tenang." Kata Daehyun sambil memeluk Junhong. " __Jebal__…" mohon Daehyun._

_ Junhong terdiam. " Aku ingin sembuh __hyung__… aku tidak ingin seperti ini, aku tidak suka ketika mereka menyentuhku, aku benci ketika mereka memaksaku untuk memakai alat-alat dan obat-obatan. Aku tidak ingin seperti ini… hiks.. hiks.. Kenapa aku harus terlahir cacat? Aku tidak ingin mempunyai hidup seperti ini… hiks…"_

_ " Aniya Junhong__ie__… bukan kau yang salah, dunia ini yang memang terlalu keras. Orang lain yang membuatmu seperti ini. Kau terlahir sempurna, jangan membenci dirimu karena hal-hal seperti itu." Kata Daehyun pelan._

_ " Aku menyadari bahwa aku tidak bisa sembuh hanya dengan mengandalkanmu. Tapi aku terlalu lemah untuk melawan diriku sendiri…" kata Junhong._

_ Daehyun membingkai wajah Junhong lalu tersenyum untuk menenangkan Junhong. " Semua akan baik-baik saja, selama kau melakukan semua dengan benar. __Arachi__? Kau bisa melakukannya Junhong__ie__." Kata Daehyun sambil menggenggam tangan Junhong yang masih gemetar._

_ Junhong hanya mengangguk kecil tidak yakin. " __Kajja__?."_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_ Junhong terus menunduk ketika dia sampai di Rumah Sakit. Tiba-tiba ada rasa takut baru yang muncul ketika melihat dokter-dokter yang berlalu lalang disana. Dia terus menggandeng lengan Daehyun. Dia juga ketakutan ketika melihat pasien dari Rumah Sakit Jiwa yang sedang mengamuk._

_ " __Hyung__… __nan doragale__…" bisik Junhong takut._

_ " Jangan dengarkan sesuatu yang membuatmu takut. Aku ada disini." Kata Daehyun._

_ " Tapi—"_

_ " Percayalah…" potong Daehyun._

_ Mereka terus berjalan hingga ke kantor menemui kepala __Manager__. Setelah Daehyun berbicara sebentar disana, Kepala __Manager__ menyuruh Daehyun membawa Junhong menuju ruang pemeriksaan. Junhong terlihat sangat takut pada kepala __Manager__ itu, entah kenapa Junhong begitu benci dan takut._

_ Ketika mereka sampai disana, kepala Manager menyuruh Daehyun untuk menunggu di luar selama Junhong menjalani pemeriksaan. Daehyun tidak tau jika dia tidak bisa menemani Junhong hingga pemeriksaan selesai._

_ " Kepala __Manager__, bisakah aku ikut ke dalam? Aku hanya akan memantau Junhong saja, tidak akan mengganggu pemeriksaan." Kata Daehyun khawatir._

_ " Tunggulah diluar. Jika pasien terus bergantung padamu itu sama saja dia tidak bisa sembuh dari hal yang ia takuti." Kata kepala __Manager__._

_ " Tapi—"_

_ " Jangan melakukan hal yang membuatku meragukanmu, Daehyun-__ssi__. Di dalam akan ada dokter yang menangani. Kau tidak perlu khawatir, selama hasil yang terlihat pada pasien benar-benar menunjukkan kemajuan." _

_ " Daehyun __hyung__—" panggil Junhong panik ketika kepala __Manager__ membawanya masuk._

_ " Aku akan ada disini, tidak perlu khawatir. Aku akan menunggumu." Kata Daehyun sebisa mungkin tidak membuat Junhong takut._

_ Junhong terlihat pasrah berada disana, meski dia pernah di rawat di Rumah Sakit, tetapi dia tidak pernah berada di tempat yang ada banyak orang. Junhong kembali ketakutan, nafasnya mulai berubah cepat. Tetapi dia mencoba untuk menahan semua itu. Dan pemeriksaanpun dimulai._

_ Daehyun menunggu dengan perasaan bercampur aduk. Selama 30 menit pemeriksaan dia tidak mendengar keributan di dalam. Tetapi itu juga membuatnya semakin penasaran apakah Junhong melakukan pemeriksaan dengan tenang._

_PRAAANG!_

_ Tiba-tiba terdengar suara benda yang terlempar dan pecah, membuat Daehyun terkejut, stimulus itu tentu membuatnya mengerti apa yang terjadi di dalam. Tak seberapa lama terdengar suara rebut disana. Jantung Daehyun rasanya berpacu dengan kuat._

_ Tiba-tiba salah satu dokter keluar dengan tergopoh. " Hey, apa yang terjadi?." Tanya Daehyun pada dokter itu._

_ " Keadaan darurat, aku harus meminta bantuan!."_

_ " Apa yang terjadi?!." Tanya Daehyun tidak sabar._

_ " Pasien itu menyerang kepala __Manager__ dengan benda tajam! Aku harus memanggil dokter yang lain." Katanya sambil berjalan pergi._

_ Daehyun akhirnya menerobos masuk ke ruang pemeriksaan, dia bisa melihat kepala Manager sedang memegangi lengannya yang penuh dengan darah, lalu dia bisa melihat Junhong yang terlihat ketakutan dan sangat kacau sambil menodongkan sebuah pisau kecil. _

_ " Junhong__ie__! Apa yang kau lakukan?!." Seru Daehyun __shock__._

_ " Hiks… hiks.. mereka akan menyakitiku __hyung__! Aku tidak ingin berada disini! Hiks.. hiks…" kata Junhong ketakutan._

_ " Junhong__ie__, __hajima__! Tenangkan dirimu. __Geumanhaera__.." kata Daehyun mencoba membujuk dengan lembut._

_ Beberapa dokter segera masuk dan mencoba untuk menghentikan Junhong dengan kasar. Daehyun mencoba untuk menjauhkan mereka dari Junhong._

_ " Hey! Berhenti! Jangan lakukan itu padanya!." Seru Daehyun._

_ " Daehyun-__ssi__! Menjauhlah! Dia membawa senjata tajam! Jika kau menghalangi aku bisa mengambil jabatanmu!." Kesal kepala __Manager__._

_ " Tungu! Kalian tidak mengerti! Bukan seperti ini caranya!." Seru Daehyun. Lalu 2 orang dokter mencoba untuk menjauhkan Daehyun dari Junhong. Daehyun berusaha untuk berontak tetapi dia tetap tidak bisa melewati 2 dokter itu. Seolah dia merasa sebagai pasien sakit jiwa yang sedang di tenangkan._

_ " Daehyun __hyung__! Hiks.. hiks.. tolong aku __hyung__! Hiks… " seru Junhong mencoba untuk berontak._

_ " Junhong__ie__!."_

_ " Bawa Daehyun-__ssi__ pergi dari sini. Dan karantina pasien ini." Kata kepala __Manager__. Beberapa orang suster mencoba member__i__ pertolongan pertama pada luka kepala __Manager__, sedangkan 2 dokter tadi mencoba untuk membawa Daehyun keluar dari ruangan itu._

_ Hal terakhir yang ia lihat adalah tatapan Junhong yang benar-benar memohon padanya untuk diselamatkan. Junhong tau Daehyun tidak bisa meraihnya, Junhong bisa melihat rasa penyesalan yang amat sangat dari sorot mata Daehyun._

_ " Aku janji akan menjemputmu!." Seru Daehyun sebelum pintu tertutup._

_ Daehyun terpaksa di kunci di ruang kerjanya. Daehyun benar-benar sangat emosi sekarang. " Kenapa kalian mencegahku! Aku bisa menenangkannya!." Kesal Daehyun._

_ " Dia mengalami relaps Daehyun-__ssi__! Dia juga melukai kepala __Manager__. Dia harus di hospitalisasi lagi." Kata salah satu dokter itu._

_ " Tidak, kalian tidak tau, diasudah berubah, dia sudah berkembang dari kondisinya yang dulu. Dia tidak bisa di hospitalisasi! Hanya kau yang tau caranya." Kata Daehyun._

_ " Itu tidak bisa menjadi jaminan pasien akan sembuh dari traumanya. Pemeriksaan hari ini membuktikan bahwa dia jauh lebih buruk daripada dulu. Dia tidak bisa terus menerus bergantung padamu. Caramu sudah gagal Daehyun-__ssi__." Kata dokter itu._

_ " __Ani__! aku tidak gagal. Aku janji dia pasti akan sembuh, tapi aku butuh waktu lebih lama." Kata Daehyun._

_ Tiba-tiba seseorang masuk ke dalam ruangan itu. " Kesempatanmu sudah habis, Daehyun-__ssi__. kau tidak bisa menyembuhkan pasien itu. Mulai sekarang kau tidak bisa menjadi dokter yang menanganinya." Kata orang tersebut yang ternyata adalah kepala __Manager__._

_ " Tapi—"_

_ " Tugasmu untuk pasien itu selesai hari ini." Potong kepala __Manager__._

_ " Tolong dengarkan aku sebentar. Junhong tidak bisa di hosp__i__talisasi, dia harus di rawat secara pribadi dan sangat perlahan, dia butuh waktu yang amat banyak untuk sembuh. Kita tidak bisa terus menerus menyembuhkannya dengan bantuan obat-obatan. Aku tau cara menyembuhkannya. Tolong beri aku kesempatan lagi." Kata Daehyun._

_ Kepala __Manager__ terlihat tidak suka dengan penjelasan Daehyun. " Cukup untuk hari ini Daehyun-__ssi__. jika memang seperti __itu __adanya, maka dia akan ditangani oleh dokter lain selain dirimu untuk mendapat perawatan secara pribadi dan lebih terpantau."_

_ " Tapi hanya aku yang mengerti tentangnya."_

_ " Aku tidak ingin seorang doter yang sangat baik sepertimu memiliki ikatan perasaan dengan pasienmu sendiri. Alasanku tidak memecatmu karena aku merasa kemampuanmu disini termasuk sangat baik. Aku harap hal ini tidak akan terjadi lagi. Hargai keputusanku, jika terulang lagi, aku pastikan aku akan meemcatmu dari Rumah Sakit ini." Kata kepala __Manager__ tegas._

_ Daehyun terlihat semakin depresi mendengar hal itu. Dia tidak bisa melepaskan Junhong pada dokter lain._

_ " Mulai sekarang Dokter Oh Sehun yang akan menangani pasien itu." Kata kepala __Manager__ sambil keluar dari ruangan._

_ " Tidak… jangan Sehun…" gumam Daehyun tidak percaya._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_.:: To Be Continued ::._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_A/N : Hy readers! akhirnya kita uda berada di tahun 2015. Semoga tahun ini bisa lebih baik dari tahun yang kemarin. Dan semoga aku kalo update nggak selama dulu xD_

_Aku mengalami writer's block untuk Crash ini. dan aku sempet diem selama 30 menit bingung harus ngetik apa. Akhirnya aku bikin alur baru. Karena konsep awal udah aku masukin ke chapter sebelumnya, dan mulai chapter 6 ide FF udah baru lagi, dengan diawali datangnya Sehun. Jujur, aku sendiri nggak tau ini FF endingnya kayak apa kyahahaha /ketawa nista._

_Aku nggak pingin Crash ending dengan cepet, mengingat aku selalau gagal bikin FF sampai lebih dari 10 chapter, jadi aku merencanakan FF Crash harus lebih dari 10 Chapter. Entah kenapa aku suka FF ini. selain itu aku juga pingin dapet saran dari para readers untuk FF-FF-ku. Karena kalau aku wraiter's block pasti update-nya juga lama. Selain itu, awal tahun aku kayaknya juga bakal sibuk. Aku mencari banyak kegiatan untuk menyembuhkan diriku, karena aku mengalami stress dan depresi… -pray for me- -plak- selain itu aku juga mencari pengalihan agar aku bisa muvon –plak- - gada yang Tanya-_

_Tapi aku selalu mengusahakan untuk terus nulis FF. rasanya beban hidupku itu nggak pernah berkurang karena selalu nggak nyelesein judul-judul FF-ku._

_Dan makasih untuk yang uda support FF-ku, dan juga yang udah jadi haters-ku, I love you all. Sering-sering sms, jangan sungkan-sungkan nagih FF ke aku. Kalau kalian pernah sms, aku pasti save nomer kalian, dan setiap aku posting aku pasti bakal sms kalian judul apa aja yang aku update._

_Kalau ada readers dari malang, ajak ketemuan aja, kalian pasti tidak menyangka aku seperti apa. Dan untuk para readers setia, aku sangat berterimaksih pada kalian, dari masih FF-ku nggak ada yang baca sampe sekarang banyak yang support, terimaksih banyak – sembah sujud-_

_Doakan aku segera muvon –plak- -ga usah d bahas-_

_Oke, untuk yang terakhir, minta riviewnya dooong… :D_


	7. Replacement

Tittle : Crash.

Rate : T.

Genre : Romance, Angst, Hurt/Comfort.

Author : Skinner Choi.

Pair : DaeLo.

Warning : BL, Yaoi, ANGST, Miss Typo(s), Aneh, DLDR, No Flamers, OOC, AU.

Chapter 7 : Replacement.

_" Mulai sekarang Dokter Oh Sehun yang akan menangani pasien itu." Kata kepala __Manager__ sambil keluar dari ruangan._

_ " Tidak… jangan Sehun…" gumam Daehyun tidak percaya._

" Daehyun-_ssi_, tenangkan dirimu. Mereka tidak mungkin melukai pasien itu. Kurasa memang saat ini biar Sehun-_ssi_ saja yang menangani pasien itu." Kata salah satu dokter yang tadi menyeret Daehyun kemari.

" Tidak. Aku tidak bisa menyerahkan Junhong pada Sehun." Kata Daehyun bersi keras sambil keluar dari ruangan itu.

" Tapi ini keputusan kepala Manager, kau bisa dipecat jika—"

" Kau tau kan Sehun dokter seperti apa?!." Potong Daehyun kesal.

" … _Nde arasseo_… Tapi jika memang Sehun dokter yang bisa menangani pasien kau mau apa?."

" Junhong tidak bisa disembuhkan dengan cara hospitalisasi, apa itu tidak cukup jelas?." Kesal Daehyun.

" Aku akan coba katakan itu pada kepala _Manager_. Kau tenanglah, lihatlah dirimu, kau seperti pasien yang baru saja relaps. Kau seorang dokter bagi orang cacat mental, kau harus tenang Daehyun-_ssi_…"

Daehyun terdiam sambil menarik nafas panjang agar lebih tenang. Tapi tetap saja hal ini tidak bisa membuatnya lebih tenang dia memikirkan banyak cara untuk bisa mendapatkan Junhong kembali.

.

.

.

.

" _Ya_! jangan sentuh aku!." Seru Junhong yang masih di seret oleh beberapa dokter. " Aku ingin bersama Daehyun hyung! Lepaskan aku!." Seru Junhong. Tapi cengkeraman dokter-dokter itu benar-benar sangat kuat, membuat Junhong tidak bisa melakukan apapun.

" Kumohon… biarkan aku bersama Daehyun _hyung_…" mohon Junhong. Tubuhnya gemetar hebat, dia takut dia tidak akan bisa bertemu dengan Daehyun lagi.

Dokter-dokter itu memasukkan Junhong pada ruangan pasien yang di dominasi warna putih hampir sama seperti kamarnya dulu sebelum dia tinggal bersama Daehyun.

Junhong benar-benar tidak tau harus apa, ketakutannya kembali menguasainya. Dia hanya ingin bersama Daehyun lagi seperti dulu.

Beberapa jam kemudian pintu ruangan terbuka, Junhong segera melompat ke pojok ruangan menghindari siapapun yang akan masuk ke ruangan itu.

Seorang dokter bertubuh tinggi dengan wajah yang terkesan dingin. Dia memandang Junhong dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa diartikan. Dia menutup pintu lalu berjalan menuju Junhong.

Sedangkan Junhong masih terlihat ketakutan dan mencoba untuk menjauh dari dokter itu.

" Mulai sekarang aku dokter yang akan menanganimu—"

" _Shireo_! Aku hanya ingin bersama Daehyun _hyung_! Tidak ingin yang lain! _Kka_!." Bentak Junhong.

" Sepertinya aku tidak bisa memakai cara lembut padamu." Kata dokter itu.

" Pergi! Jangan dekati aku!." Seru Junhong.

" Kurasa akan sangat sulit untuk jauh darimu sekarang. Kau tidak akan bisa bertemu Daehyun lagi jika kau tidak menurut padaku."

" _Shireo_! Pergi! Aku tidak mau bersamamu… hiks.. hiks… "

" Maaf, tapi aku memiliki hak dan kewenangan tinggi disini. Jika aku tidak bisa menyembuhkan orang sepertimu, maka jabatanku bisa turun." Katanya.

" Jangan sakiti aku… kumohon tinggalkan aku sendiri.. hiks.."

" Aku bukan orang yang sabar dan penyayang. Jadi jika kau merasa kau bisa mengusikku dengan bentakanmu itu, percayalah aku tidak akan peduli meski kau menangis hingga mati hingga airmatamu tidak keluar lagi."

Junhong benar-benar membenci orang di depannya, dia sangat takut dan ingin kembali pada Daehyun. Tak ada seorangpun yang mau mendengarkannya.

" Namaku Oh Sehun. Dan aku ingin kau menuruti apa yang kukatakan." Katanya.

Junhong masih terdiam dalam isakan tangisnya, mencoba menguatkan diri dengan dokter barunya.

" Kurasa kau tidak perlu banyak bersiap ataupun berkemas. Sekarang juga kita berangkat." Kata Sehun sambil menarik tangan Junhong keluar dari ruangan itu.

Junhong meronta mencoba melepaskan cengkeraman Sehun, tapi cengkeraman itu benar-benar kuat, bahkan pergelangan tangan Junhonglah yang memerah karena terus meronta, sedangkan Sehun tidak bergeming sedikitpun meski Junhong berteriak ketakutan.

Banyak dokter dan orang-orang yang lalu lalang melihat mereka berdua. Tapi semua dokter tau Sehun memang sudah biasa menarik pasien seperti itu. Sehun terlihat benar-benar tidak punya hati ketika menyeret Junhong.

" Lepaskan akuu! Kumohon lepas!." Seru Junhong sambil memukul tangan Sehun yang masih sangat kuat mencengkeramnya.

Di kejauhan Daehyun masih berada di kantor salah satu dokter yang tadi bersamanya, dia melihat Sehun sedang membawa Junhong pergi.

" Itu Junhong!." Seru Daehyun sambil melihat dari jendela kaca.

Dan saat itu tatapan Junhong dan Daehyun bertemu.

" Daehyun _hyung_! Tolong aku!." Seru Junhong.

" Junhong_ie_!."

Daehyun mencoba untuk keluar dari ruangan itu, tapi dokter yang sedari tadi bersamanya mencoba menahannya.

" _Ya_! lepaskan aku Minhyuk_ie_! Sehun membawanya pergi! Aku tidak bisa membiarkannya!." Seru Daehyun.

" _Andwae_! Kau tidak bisa mencegah Sehun. Junhong sudah ada dalam pengawasannya sekarang. Kau bisa kehilangan pekerjaanmu! Biarkan mereka pergi." Kata Minhyuk.

Daehyun masih bisa mendengar Junhong memanggil namanya, tatapan mereka terus terhubung saling meyakinkan bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja dan mereka akan segera bersama lagi. Hingga Junhong hilang di koridor berikutnya.

" Aku tidak bisa meninggalkannya Minhyuk_ie_… kau tidak akan mengerti! Aku harus melindunginya." Kata Daehyun kesal.

" Kau pasti bisa bersamanya lagi jika Sehun sudah selesai dengan tugasnya. Aku tau ini sangat berat untukmu karena Sehun-lah yang harus menangani pasienmu. Ini demi kebaikan kalian berdua. Kita tidak bisa menentang Sehun. _Geumanhaera_, Daehyun_ie_…" Kata Minhyuk mencoba menenangkan Daehyun lagi.

" Bagaimana jika Junhong tidak tahan dengan Sehun? Dia dokter yang menyembuhkan pasien dengan metodenya sendiri." Kata Daehyun.

" Selama itu bisa menyembuhkan Junhong kenapa tidak? Berhentilah mengkhawatirkan Junhong. Dia pasti akan baik-baik saja. Sehun tidak akan melakukan hal-hal buruk padanya."

Daehyun terdiam dalam kekalutannya, mencoba sekuat mungkin bertahan dan menunggu Sehun membawa Junhong kembali padanya.

" Hanya ada 2 hasil yang bisa dibawa oleh Sehun, kesembuhan pasien atau malah sebaliknya, trauma pasien akan semakin parah." Kata Daehyun pelan.

" Selama ini hanya ada 1 pasien yang gagal di sembuhkan olehnya. Aku yakin Junhong akan sembuh." Kata Minhyuk.

" Pasien yang dulu gagal disembuhkan oleh Sehun adalah pasien yang hampir sama traumanya dengan Junhong. Itulah kenapa aku tidak ingin Sehun yang menangani Junhong." Kata Daehyun.

Minhyuk terdiam agak lama sambil menatap Daehyun dengan tatapan kasihan. " Kenapa kau begitu peduli pada pasien itu?." Kata Minhyuk pelan.

" Kalian boleh mengatakan aku tidak professional sebagai seorang dokter, tapi aku tidak memungkiri bahwa dia adalah cinta pertamaku dulu. Aku mencintainya Minhyuk_ie_, dan aku tau dia bisa sembuh, aku percaya itu. Karena dia aku berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk bisa membuatnya percaya padaku dan aku pasti menyembuhkannya." Kata Daehyun.

" Kurasa Junhong pasti memiliki perasaan yang sama denganmu. Aku bisa melihat dari tatapan matanya bahwa dia sangat menyayangimu juga." Kata Minhyuk.

" Karena itu aku tidak ingin dia berubah karena Sehun, aku sudah susah payah mendapat kepercayaan darinya aku tidak mau itu hilang karena Sehun." Kata Daehyun.

" Bersabarlah dan percaya pada Sehun." Kata Minhyuk.

.

.

.

.

Sehun membawa Junhong ke parkiran Rumah Sakit dan memasukkan Junhong ke dalam mobil. Dan sehunpun segera mengemudikan mobil keluar dari Rumah Sakit.

" Buka pintunya! Aku ingin turun! Aku ingin kembali!." Seru Junhong sambil menggedor kaca mobil dengan panik. Sedangkan Sehun hanya diam tak bergeming dan tak terganggu sedikitpun.

Dia memang sudah terbiasa dengan ribuan pasien dengan penyakit jiwa yang pernah ia urus dan ia tangani. Teriakan, pukulan, cakaran, dan banyak hal yang ia terima dari pasien-pasien ketika mengamuk sudah menjadi hal biasa baginya. Karena itu dia bisa membetahkan diri dengan pasien yang mengamuk. Junhong hanyalah sebagian kecil dari itu.

" Teruslah berteriak seperti itu, setelah 3 hari suaramu akan habis." Sahut Sehun datar.

" Aku tidak peduli! kembalikan aku pada Daehyun _hyung_!." Seru Junhong.

" Tidak sampai aku menyembuhkanmu." Jawab Sehun.

" Aku tidak ingin bersamamu! Aku ingin Daehyun _hyung_! Sekarang juga!."

" Terserah kau mau bilang apa." Gumam Sehun tidak peduli.

Beberapa saat kemudian Sehun masuk ke daerah _apartement_, dengan cepat dia segera memarkirkan mobilnya.

" Ayo keluar." Kata Sehun sambil membuka pintu mobil untuk Junhong.

" A… aku tidak mau… kita akan kemana? Ada banyak orang disana…." Kata Junhong gemetar.

" Kau ingin berjalan sendiri atau kuseret?." Tanya Sehun pelan.

" _Shireo_! Aku takut…" kata Junhong ketakutan.

Sehun meraih pergelangan tangan Junhong dan menariknya keluar dengan paksa.

" Jangan… kumohon jangan… aku takut! Hiks hiks hiks… lepaskan aku…" kata Junhong. Kakinya begitu lemas dan gemetar, hanya tarikan dari Sehunlah yang menjadi tumpuannya melangkah.

Mereka melewati beberapa orang yang berlalu lalang disana, Junhong semakin menangis sejadi-jadinya dan terus melawan. Tetapi Sehun masih tetap diam dan terus menarik Junhong menuju _lift_.

" Kenapa… hiks… kenapa kau melakukan ini padaku? Hiks hiks… kumohon padamu…. Bawa aku menemui Daehyun _hyung_…" kata Junhong sambil menangis.

Sehun hanya melirik Junhong sejenak dan terdiam. " Aku… tidak bisa." Jawab Sehun datar.

_Lift_ berhenti di lantai 21. Sehun kembali menarik Junhong keluar dan berjalan masuk ke koridor. Itu adalah sebuah _apartement_ yang mewah, _apartement_ pribadi Sehun sendiri. Dia tinggal di lantai paling atas.

Mereka berhenti di depan pintu kamar. Dan Sehun segera membawa masuk Junhong. _Apartement_ itu sangat luas, ada sedikit bau obat disana, bau yang amat di benci oleh Junhong. Tata ruang disana benar-benar bagus.

Sehun membawa Junhong masuk ke salah satu kamar. " Mulai sekarang ini adalah kamarmu. Jangan coba melarikan diri atau aku akan menghukummu." Kata Sehun.

" Aku ingin pulang! Aku ingin kembali!."

" Kau adalah pasienku, dan kau akan mendapat perawatan pribadi dariku hingga kau sembuh. Karena ini rumahku, maka kau ikuti aturanku. Dan jangan membantah apa yang kukatakan." Kata Sehun.

" Kubilang aku ingin pulang!." Potong Junhong, nafasnya sudah memburu tak karuan karena marah, takut, sedih, dan kesal yang amat sangat. Kedua matanya sudah memerah dan berkaca-kaca, kapanpun siap air mata itu akan mengalir.

" Kau. Tidak. Akan. Pulang." Kata Sehun tegas dan dalam, tidak terlihat sedikitpun rasa kasihan.

Junhong terlihat semakin emosi, dia mengambil beberapa perabot di ruangan itu pada Sehun. Sedangkan Sehun hanya bisa diam dan menerima lemparan-lemparan benda dari Junhong.

" Akan kutoleransi perbuatanmu ini karena ini baru pertama. Jika besok kau masih seperti ini maka aku tidak akan segan-segan meladenimu." Kata Sehun sambil keluar dari kamar dan membanting pintu.

Junhong jatuh terduduk di lantai sambil menangis keras. Dia benar-benar ingin pulang pada Daehyun. Dia membutuhkan Daehyun, hanya Daehyun seorang yang bisa menenangkan hatinya ketika sangat ketakutan.

" Daehyun _hyung_… hiks hiks… _bogoshipeoyo_… hiks…" kata Junhong disela tangisannya.

.

.

.

.

.

Malam itu Daehyun tidak bisa tenang di rumahnya. Dia ingin sekali bertemu dengan Junhong. Perasaan khawatir, marah, rindu, dan takut ia rasakan menjadi satu. Matanya terasa tak membutuhkan waktu untuk di istirahatkan. Seolah setiap jengkal dalam tubuhnya hanay terfokus untuk memikirkan Junhong.

Jika dia pergi ke tempat Sehun, pasti Sehun tidak akan memberinya izin untuk bertemu dengan Junhong. Tapi jika dia harus menunggu Sehun hingga Junhong sembuh, dia tidak akan tahan jika tiap harinya dia harus bersabar menunggu. Menyembuhkan Junhong butuh waktu yang lama. Entah kapan Sehun bisa menyembuhkan Junhong.

" Aku tidak bisa seperti ini… aku ingin bertemu dengan Junhong…" kata Daehyun frustasi. " Ya Tuhan, ketika aku sudah mendapatkannya, kenapa Kau memisahkan kami?." Lanjut Daehyun.

Daehyun berdiri dari sofa lalu mengambil jaket dan kunci mobilnya. Diapun memutuskan untuk pergi keluar agar lebih tenang, meski dia tau rasa kalut itu tidak akan hilang jika dia tidak bertemu dengan Junhong.

Daehyun berhenti di depan sebuah _pub_ jauh dari rumah-nya. Dia masuk kesana dan duduk di depan meja bar mencoba menghilangkan rasa gundahnya dengan minuman-minuman alkohol.

Tak dipedulikan beberapa wanita yang menghampirinya untuk mengajak turun ke lantai dansa. Hanya ada Junhong seorang di pikirannya.

Suara dentuman musik yang begitu keras di telinga semakin membuat pikirannya kacau. Dia ingin tau apa yang di lakukan Junhong sekarang, dia ingin menyentuh kembali wajah Junhong yang sangat ia kagumi itu. Belum 24 jam terpisah dia benar-benar sudah kacau seperti ini, entah jika Sehun menahan Junhong hingga berbulan-bulan atau lebih dari satu tahun. Dia tidak akan bisa bernafas lega dan tidak akan bisa tidur dengan nyenyak tiap malamnya.

Jam-jam berlalu bersama dengan alkohol yang ia konsumsi, pagi itu Daehyun memutuskan untuk kembali pulang. Dia mencoba meraih kesadarannya dan memaksa untuk fokus meski beberapakali dia menabrak beberapa orang ketika berjalan ke pintu keluar.

BRRUUKK!

Daehyun jatuh ke belakang ketika kembali menabrak seseorang dengan keras. Dia mengaduh dengan suara tidak jelas sambil berusaha untuk bangkit.

" Daehyun-_ssi_?. kenapa kau ada disini?."

Daehyun menengadah mencoba mengenali siapa yang ia tabrak tadi.

" Daehyun-_ssi_ kau terlihat kacau sekali, apa yang terjadi padamu?."

" Kris?." Tanya Daehyun pelan.

Kris dengan cepat membantu Daehyun berdiri dan membantu Daehyun keluar dari pub menuju parkiran.

" Ini tidak seperti dirimu. Apa yang kau lakukan? Bukannya kau harus menemani Junhong?." Tanya Kris.

Daehyun semakin galau ketika Kris menyebut nama Junhong. " … jika saja Junhong masih bersamaku, maka aku tidak akan berada disini. Aku pasti akan bersamanya…" kata Daehyun dengan suara putus asa.

" Apa maksudmu? Dimana Junhong?." Tanya Kris.

Daehyun terdiam sesaat, lalu menjambak rambutnya frustasi. " Andai saja aku bisa menyembuhkannya lebih cepat… andai saja aku bisa menjaganya… andai saja—"

" Daehyun-_ssi_! lihat aku! Apa yang terjadi pada Junhong?." Tanya Kris dengan nada tinggi, mencoba menyadarkan Daehyun.

Daehyun menatap Kris dengan pandangan putus asa. " Dia mengalami relaps ketika dia menjalani tes… pimpinanku mengalihkan Junhong untuk di sembuhkan dokter lain. Aku tidak bisa mencegahnya. Dia tidak akan tahan dengan cara terapi yang di berikan Dokter Sehun… dan aku tidak diijinkan untuk melihatnya lagi. Aku sudah gagal…" kata Daehyun, kali ini suaranya sedikit lebih tenang dan fokus.

Kris juga terlihat terkejut dengan apa yang dikatakan Daehyun, dia bisa melihat bagaiman Daehyun sangat mencintai Junhong, meski Junhong bukanlah orang yang sempurna. Ada suatu perasaan yang timbul pada hati Kris, bahwa dia sangat ingin melindungi ikatan Daehyun dan Junhong.

Seolah dia ingin membalas semua dosanya yang pernah ia lakukan pada Junhong. Dia bertekad akan membantu Daehyun untuk terus bersama Junhong.

" Kau tidak gagal Daehyun-_ssi_. semua akan baik-baik saja…" kata Kris mencoba menenangkan Daehyun. " Akan kuantar kau pulang. Kau tidak bisa pulang sendiri dengan keadaan seperti ini." Kata Kris sambil membantu Daehyun masuk ke dalam mobil.

.

.

.

.

Pagi itu Sehun bangun lebih awal untuk membuat sarapan. Hari ini dia yakin pasti akan mengeluarkan banyak energi untuk Junhong. Apapun yang ia dapati di balik pintu kamar itu pasti akan sangat merepotkan.

Memang dia sedikit berhati-hati dalam menyembuhkan Junhong, karena salah satu pasien yang pernah gagal ia sembuhkan hampir sama seperti Junhong. Dia memang sangat terbiasa tinggal dengan pasien yang harus ia sembuhkan.

Karena dia sudah memilih untuk mendedikasikan diri pada pekerjaannya. Dia tidak pernah keberatan sama sekali meski tidurnya akan terganggu dengan teriakan-teriakan pasiennya, ataupun rumahnya menjadi porakporanda ketika pasien mengamuk. Dia tidak pernah khawatir sama sekali.

Kamar yang di tempati Junhong sekarang memiliki banyak kisah dan sejarah tentang siapa saja yang pernah tinnggal disitu. Ada 3 ruangan yang biasanya di pakai Sehun untuk para pasiennya.

Pertama, ruang kamar yang sekarang di tempati oleh Junhong. Kedua, ruang kecil yang ada di bawah tangga, yang lebih terlihat seperti penjara. Dia akan menaruh pasien yang benar-benar sudah mengamuk disana. Dan yang ketiga ruangan khusus yang ia rancang sendiri, berada di luar jendela _apartement_nya. Ruangan itu hanya memiliki luas 1x1 meter, dengan bahan kaca yang amat tebal yang di pasang kuat dari jendela _apartement_-nya. Sehingga siapapun yang masuk ke dalam ruangan itu akan bisa melihat pemandangan luar _apartement_ yang terasa ekstrim, biasanya Sehun akan menaruh pasien dengan phobia ketinggian di dalam sana. Itulah mengapa dia memilih _apartement_ di lantai paling atas. Ruangan kaca itu biasanya sangat efesien untuk membuat pasien tenang ketika mengamuk, karena dengan ketinggian 21 lantai dan bisa melihat riuh jalan raya penuh kendaraan maka para pasien itu akan meminimalisir rasa berontaknya.

Cara Sehun menyembuhkan pasiennya adalah dengan cara memaksa pasien itu untuk mau melakukan apa yang pasien itu takuti. Dalam prosesnya, Sehun akan melakukan hal-hal yang membuat pasien itu menurut padanya, entah dengan ancaman, atau hal lainnya. Sehingga dia mengalihkan rasa takut pasien pada dirinya.

Kebanyakan pasien yang sembuh setelah di terapi oleh Sehun sudah tidak memiliki rasa takut berlebihan pada traumanya melainkan pasien-psaien tersebut lebih takut pada Sehun sendiri. Itulah mengapa metode yang diciptakan Sehun tidak sama seperti yang biasanya di lakukan dokter lain. Tetapi Rumah Sakit Jiwa tempatnya bekerja membolehkan Sehun menyembuhkan pasien dengan cara itu, karena memang cara itu lebih cepat dan selalu berhasil, meski banyak yang menentangnya karena dalam prosesnya Sehun memakai kekerasan dan pemaksaan pada pasien.

Sehun bangkit dari kursinya lalu berjalan menuju kamar Junhong. Dengan cepat dia membuka pintu, dilihatnya disana Junhong tidak ada di tempat tidur. Dia melangkah masuk lalu melihat kebawah tempat tidur. Disana Junhong tertidur dengan mata yang sembab dan hitam.

" Junhong_ie_. Cepatlah bangun aku sudah siapkan sarapanmu." Kata Sehun.

Junhong tersentak kaget, dia semakin ketakutan ketika melihat Sehun.

" Pergi! Jangan dekati aku… pergi… tinggalkan aku sendiri!." Kata Junhong, suaranya sedikit serak setelah semaklaman menangis dengan kuat.

" Kau harus makan." Kata Sehun.

" _Shireo_! Aku tetap tidak ingin keluar!." Kata Junhong.

" Aku tidak akan merasa kasihan melihatmu. Tapi aku tidak akan memberi makan pasienku di bawah tempat tidur seperti seekor anjing. Cepat keluar. Sekarang." Kata Sehun dingin.

" Aku tidak mau! Tinggalkan aku sendiri! Aku tida—"

Dengan cepat Sehun meraih tangan Junhong dan mencoba menarik Junhong keluar dari bawah tempat tidur dengan paksa. Membuat Junhong berteriak histeris dan ketakutan.

" Jangan sentuh aku! Pergiiii! Lepaskan tanganku!." Seru Junhong ketakutan.

Sehun menyeret Junhong keluar dari kamar tidak peduli Junhong sudah berteriak kesetanan karena marah dan takut.

" Turuti kata-kataku! Kau harus makan." Kata Sehun pada Junhong.

" Aku tidak mau! Hiks hiks hiks… lepaskan aku!." Kata Junhong.

Tanpa sepengetahuan Sehun, Junhong dengan cepat mengambil sebuah vas bunga dari meja dan memukulkannya ke tengkuk Sehun.

PYAAR!

Langkah Sehun terhenti, tangannya meraba tengkuknya dan merasakan ada cairan yang mengalir dari kulit yang sobek. Sehun berbalik dan memandang Junhong dengan tatapan dinginnya.

Junhong segera melepaskan tangannya dari cengkeraman Sehun dengan paksa lalu mulai berontak dan melempar segala benda yang bisa ia raih untuk menyerang Sehun.

" _Ya_! _geumanhae_!." Seru Sehun.

" Sudah kubilang aku tidak ingin bersamamu! Aku benci padamu! Hiks hiks… biarkan aku sendiri!." Seru Junhong.

" Turuti kata-kataku atau kau akan menyesal!." Ancam Sehun.

" Berhenti menyakitiku! Kau kejam!." Seru Junhong semakin menjadi. Dia berteriak sangat keras dan histeris. Dan itu benar-benar menguji kesabaran Sehun yang sudah mendapat beberapa luka dari apa yang dilemparkan Junhong.

" _Geurae_ jika itu maumu. Kau tidak ingin makan dengan cara manusia? Maka kau akan mendapat apa yang kau inginkan." Kata Sehun dingin tetapi tersirat penuh dengan ancaman.

Dia menyeret Junhong dengan paksa tanpa rasa kemanusiaan sedikitpun. Junhong masih terus meronta dan beberapa kali terjatuh, tapi langkah Sehun tidak berhenti hingga Junhong terseret-seret.

Sehun melemparkan Junhong masuk ke dalam ruangan penjara di bawah tangga dan menguncinya disana.

" Nikmati dulu kemarahanmu disana. Jika kau tidak bisa bersikap seperti manusia, maka kau pantas berada disana seperti hewan." Kata Sehun lalu meninggalkan Junhong yang berteriak tidak terkontrol.

" Keluarkan akuu!." Seru Junhong seperti orang gila.

.

.

.

.

.

.:: To Be Continued ::.

.

.

.

.

.

A/N : Halooooo readers yang amat kurindu, kucinta, dan kuPHP. Akhirnya aku update juga. Maaf atas keterlambatannya. Maaf kalau misal kalian kesel atau geregetan pas nagih FF ke aku, tapi masih aku bales dengan alasan-alasan kenapa aku telat update. It's so hard being an author T^T /deep bow.

Thanks juga buat readers yang udah support aku, dan menyemangatiku pas lagi sakit. Percayalah guys, gak seharipun aku nggak mikirin kalian, itulah kenapa tiap hari kuusahakan ngetik FF meski hanya 1 halaman.

Dan jangan pangling ama pen name-ku sekarang. Karena aku sengaja ganti dengan nama yang nggak ada kata Skinner-nya lagi. Alasannya karena aku antisipasi beberapa junior-ku di dance itu banyak yang fujo dan beberapa temen-temenku ada yang suka iseng. Takutnya mereka nge-search di FF dan akhirnya nemu FF-ku. Selain menjaga anak dibawah umur baca FF Rate M-ku, aku juga gak mau ntar anak-anak bilang aku pervert. Soalnya nama Skinner itu semacam the one and only aku yang di kenal, karena anak-anak dance dan K-Pop udah hafal kalo Skinner itu aku. Jadi aku ganti pen name-nya rada Gaje. [ Ojel Aho Not Nut] semoga kalian inget kalo aku update lagi. Karena emang dulu aku selalu ganti pen name tiap update biar gak ketahuan.

Oke, yuk kita bahas chapter ini.

Siapa dari kalian yang emosi dan kesel ama Sehun? Padahal chapter-chapter kemaren keselnya ama si Kris xD *ketawa nista

Siapa yang kesel karena Daehyun pisah ama Junhong? Yes, I know what you feel bro. tapi ini Cuma awalnya doang lho…

Semoga saja ide angst tidak bermunculan di otakku.

Review kalian juga menjadi hal yang masuk perhitunganku, dan sumber inspirasiku. Kalau kalian bisa tulis review dengan kreatif dan membuatku mendapatkan ide, maka aku akan sangat berterimakasih karena kalian ikut andil dalam penciptaan sumber cerita chapter selanjutnya.

Thanks buat support kalian yang selama ini, dan sudah membantu membawa Crash sampai chapter ke-7.

Semoga bisa mencapai 10 chapter atau lebih.

Katakan apa yang kalian inginkan di chapter depan. Soalnya kalo aku lagi gak punya ide mesti FF-ku jadi angst xD

Aku harap kalian suka dengan chapter ini, dan keep kepo dengan FF-ku. Btw promosi bentar, ada FF baru yang aku posting, judulnya Sacramental Confession, kalau kalian penasaran bisa cek dan baca. Ceritanya sedikit fantasy, tapi kuharap kalian bakal suka, karena aku jarang bikin FF yang rada fantasy. Tapi fantasy-nya masih normal kok, nggak alay-alay banget.

Dan FYI lagi, FF-ku yang What's Poppin itu kali ini nggak aku posting, karena aku udah bilang bilang deadline update minggu ini, dan aku nggak bisa nyelesein What's Poppin karena aku bener-bener harus fokus ke acaraku, setelah kemarin aku udah di tegur ama leader-ku untuk fokus dulu, soalnya aku juga termasuk ketua dari sie panitia. Sorry for this late guys. Tapi secepatnya minggu-minggu depan aku akan posting What's Poppin. Dan untuk update setelah itu aku nggak tau kapan lagi bisa update karena aku juga mau daftar kuliah. Huweee eottohkaji? Pasti kalian bakal banyak yang protes, tapi kalo aku bisa update lebih cepet pasti aku update kok. Kalo ada yang mau hubungi juga silahkan sms. Kalo PM lewat FFN itu aku jarang buka akun FFN kalo nggak lagi update. Jadi aku juga kaget banyak yang PM aku di FFN dan itu udah sebulan yang lalu. SMS ato PM FB aja guys biar aku respon cepet.

Dan untuk readers yang ada di Malang kalo pingin ketemuan juga boleh. Ato mau dateng ke acara kita tanggal 8 maret nanti :D

Thanks buat yang udah support dan setia nungguin. Semoga kalian nggak kapok-kapok mantengin FF-ku dan nungguin aku update /deep bow

Oke deh, mungkin sampai disini dulu aku ngobrol-ngobrolnya.

Last things, Mind To Riview?


	8. Saint and Sinner

Tittle : Crash.

Rate : T.

Genre : Romance, Angst, Hurt/Comfort.

Author : Skinner Choi.

Pair : DaeLo.

Disclaimer : ?.

Warning : BL, Yaoi, ANGST, Miss Typo(s), Aneh, DLDR, No Flamers, OOC, AU.

Chapter 8 : Saint and Sinner.

Sudah 2 hari Junhong berada di kurungan milik Sehun. Junhong benar-benar sangat membenci Sehun, dia tidak ingin makan, ataupun berbicara pada Sehun.

" Choi Junhong-_ssi_. Aku tau kau sangat lapar sekarang. Tidak ada gunanya menahan diri. Jika kau ingin makan katakan kau ingin makan." Kata Sehun yang duduk di depan jeruji.

Junhong hanya mengganti posisi menjadi memunggungi Sehun. Tidak ingin bicara apapun.

" Jika sampai besok kau masih seperti ini, maka aku akan mengajarkanmu bagaimana tata krama ketika makan." Kata Sehun terdengar mengancam.

" Aku tidak akan pernah menurut padamu!." Sahut Junhong terdengar serak. Sepertinya suaranya sudah habis dan tidak bertenaga.

" Sebaiknya kau tidak mengatakan hal itu Junhong-_ssi_. Aku tidak pernah sekalipun mengasihani pasien. Tidak juga padamu. Apa Daehyun membiarkanmu makan seperti anjing? Seperti inikah cara Daehyun menyembuhkanmu?." Kata Sehun merendahkan.

Junhong berbalik dengan pandangan tidak terima. " Daehyun _hyung_ akan membawaku pergi darimu!." Kesal Junhong.

" Melihatmu saja dia tidak bisa, untuk apa dia mengeluarkanmu dari sini. Kau adalah pasienku. Tahananku." Kata Sehun.

" Daehyun _hyung_ pasti akan membawaku pulang!." Kesal Junhong lagi.

" Terserah kau mau bicara apa. Aku tidak peduli dengan Daehyun." Sahut Sehun.

Junhong menatap Sehun dengan pandangan kebencian. Apapun yang terjadi Junhong berteguh hati untuk tidak akan menurut pada Sehun. Baginya Sehun adalah orang paling jahat, sama seperti orang-orang yang dulu menyakitinya. Dia tidak ingin memberi kepercayaan sedikitpun pada Sehun.

Seharian itu Sehun benar-benar tidak peduli pada keadaan Junhong. Melihatnya saja Sehun tidak ingin. Seperti tidak peduli apakah Junhong akan mati kelaparan atau mengalami sakit. Dia melakukan kegiatan sehari-harinya di rumah. Tak lagi repot menyuruh Junhong untuk makan atau membujuknya agar menurut padanya.

Tak bisa di pungkiri oleh Junhong perutnya sudah meronta-ronta kelaparan. Tapi dia masih berkeras hati tidak ingin meminta pada Sehun. Dia menahan rasa lapar yang sedikit demi sedikit menjadi rasa sakit itu. Mencoba sebisa mungkin bertahan.

Malam itu perutnya semakin sakit. Sehun tidak terlihat ingin tau ataupun datang hanya untuk mengecek keadaannya. Junhong jadi semakin kesal karena hal itu. Memang ini adalah salahnya karena dia menolak untuk tidak mau makan.

Dan Junhong kehilangan kesadarannya beberapa jam setelah itu.

.

.

.

.

Kris terlihat enggan beranjak dari tempat tidurnya. Pagi itu dia tidak ada jadwal apapun. Tapi matanya tak sedikitpun menyiratkan rasa kantuk. Dia berfikir keras bagaimana cara membantu Daehyun.

" Bagaimana bisa aku membantunya? Aku bahkan tidak tau Dokter yang sekarang merawat Junhong…" gumamnya.

" Dokter Sehun… " gumam Kris mengingat-ingat nama Dokter yang diceritakan Daehyun sebelumhya di bar.

Beberapa saat kemudian dia terjingkat dari tempat tidur. " Sehun! Apa benar Sehun teman kuliahku dulu?." Gumam Kris seolah dia baru saja menemukan ide cemerlang.

TING! TONG! TING! TONG!

Kris sedikit terkejut ketika bel _apartement_nya berbunyi. Dia segera bangkit dan menuju pintu depan. Ketika dia membukanya ternyata tamu paginya adalah Daehyun.

" Daehyun-_ssi_?." Tanya Kris bingung.

" Aku tidak ingin berangkat kerja. Aku tidak punya tujuan lain. Ketika aku lewat depan _apartement_-mu kuputuskan untuk mampir ke sini." Kata Daehyun.

" Oh. Tentu saja. Masuklah." Kata Kris mempersilahkan. " Kebetulan aku juga ingin menanyakan beberapa hal padamu." Lanjut Kris.

" Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?." Tanya Daehyun.

" Tentang Dokter yang sekarang merawat Junhong. Bisakah kau beri tau aku siapa marganya?." Tanya Kris.

Daehyun terlihat bingung dengan pertanyaan Kris. " _Wae_?." Tanya Daehyun.

" Sudahlah jawab saja." Sahut Kris tidak sabar.

" Namanya Oh Sehun. Dia seumuran denganku. Tapi dia sudah lebih dulu menjadi Dokter di Rumah Sakit Jiwa tempatku bekerja." Kata Daehyun terlihat enggan membicarakan orang yang paling ia benci itu.

" Sepertinya memang benar itu dia!." Kata Kris.

" Memangnya kau kenal dengannya?." Tanya Daehyun.

" _Nde_. Dulu dia adalah teman semasa kuliah. Walaupun waktu itu dia masih junior-ku sih. Mungkin aku bisa mengunjunginya dan memberitahumu tentang keadaan Junhong." kata Kris.

" Ji… _jinjjayo_?." Tanya Daehyun terkejut.

" _Nde_. Kuharap dia masih mengingatku." Kata Kris.

" Kumohon untuk memberitahuku keadaan Junhong. Aku tidak pernah bisa tenang semenjak Sehun membawanya."

" _Arasseo_. Aku akan coba sebisa mungkin." Kata Kris.

" Syukurlah… syukurlah kau bisa membantu…" kata Daehyun sedikit lega.

" Mungkin aku hanya bisa melakukan hal-hal kecil seperti ini untuk sekarang. Aku ingin membalas rasa bersalahku pada Junhong." kata Kris.

" Terimakasih banyak. Suatu saat Junhong-pun pasti akan tau bahwa kau bukanlah orang yang sama yang dulu pernah menyakitinya." Kata Daehyun.

" Kuharap akan seperti itu." Kata Kris.

.

.

.

.

Junhong terbangun dengan perlahan. Dia masih merasa sangat pusing dan sangat lemas. Dia mulai sadar bahwa dia sudah berada di kamar. Dan dia bingung berapa lama dia tertidur. Sudut matanya dengan cepat menangkap sosok Sehun yang ada tak jauh darinya.

Tubuhnya mencoba terhentak ingin menjauh, tapi detik berikutnya tubuhnya kembali roboh tak memiliki tenaga.

" Makanlah. Kau tidak akan bisa berjalan selangkahpun untuk menopang berat tubuhmu dari tempat tidur." Kata Sehun.

Junhong terdiam menatap Sehun dengan pandangan kesal. Sehun tidak melontarkan sumpah serapah atau kalimat-kalimat yang menyalahkan Junhong karena keadaan ini. Sehun juga tidak terlihat dingin seperti sebelumnya walaupun ekspresi wajahnya selalu datar.

" Duduklah. Apa butuh kubantu?." Tanya Sehun pada Junhong.

Junhong tidak menjawab dan langsung mencoba berusaha duduk tanpa mau di bantu meski dia terlihat susah payah.

Sehun menaruh meja kecil diatas paha Junhong untuk makan. Dan dengan cepat dia menaruh beberapa makanan disana.

" _Palli meogeo_." Kata Sehun datar.

Junhong terlihat masih kesal pada Sehun. Tapi dia juga butuh asupan makanan jika dia tidak ingin mati kelaparan.

Junhong menghiraukan sumpit dan sendok yang sudah tertata di samping mangkuk. Junhong memulai memakan dengan tangannya. Junhong sedikit terkejut ketika melihat tangannya bergetar dan terasa lemas. Sepertinya dia benar-benar sudah tidak memiliki tenaga.

" Pakailah sumpit. Aku tidak mau kau makan seperti orang yang tidak di didik." Kata Sehun sambil menepis tangan Junhong yang hendak mengambil makan.

" _Shireo_—"

" Jangan membantah. Dan jangan buat aku berubah pikiran." Potong Sehun cepat dengan lembut.

Junhong menghela nafas kesal lalu mengambil sepasang sumpit itu dengan kepayahan. Jemarinya terlalu kaku dan tidak bisa terkontrol akibat terlalu gemetar.

" Ugh…" Junhong mencoba memposisikan jemarinya untuk mengambil makanan, tapi beberapakali sumpitnya terjatuh dan sulit ia gunakan. Membawa sesuap daging ke mulutnya terasa sangat menyulitkan.

Tangan kirinya mencoba membantu jemarinya menguatkan agar sumpitnya tidak jatuh tapi tetap saja dia tidak bisa memakan semuanya jika kondisinya seperti itu.

Tiba-tiba Sehun mengambil kedua sumpitnya, lalu menyuapi Junhong.

" Ketika kau lebih baik nanti, kau akan bisa menggunakan sumpitnya lagi. Untuk sekarang biar kubantu." Kata Sehun.

Junhong menatap Sehun dengan pandangan menolak. " Buka mulutmu sebelum kupaksa." Kata Sehun lagi.

Kembali Junhong tidak memiliki pilihan lain selain menuruti kata-kata Sehun. Tapi saat itu Junhong bisa merasakan sisi lembut dari Sehun yang sangat keras. Meski hal itu tidak bisa merubah pandangannya pada Sehun.

" Akan kukatakan padamu. Aku akan memulai melakukan banyak metode penyembuhan padamu dengan melakukan hal-hal basis agar kau bisa menjadi orang normal." Kata Sehun.

Junhong masih terdiam, memikirkan banyak hal untuk membantah dan melanggar apapun yang akan Sehun suruh padanya.

" Hal sederhana pertama adalah, belajar tata cara makan dengan baik." Kata Sehun.

Junhong sedikit tidak suka dengan apapun yang Sehun rencanakan untuknya.

" Aku tidak mau kau makan di bawah tempat tidur seperti hewan peliharaan. Dan aku ingin kau makan dengan tata krama yang baik." Kata Sehun.

Junhong terdiam tidak menjawab tapi terlihat bahwa dia tidak setuju. " Apa kau mengerti Junhong-_ssi_?." Tanya Sehun. Tapi Junhong masih tetap terdiam.

" Aku masih tidak akan segan padamu jika kau melawan. Aku tidak akan pernah lelah untuk membuatmu menurut padaku. Aku tidak peduli seberapa besar kau benci padaku, semakin kau membenciku akan semakin baik." Kata Sehun.

" Aku sudah kenyang." Kata Junhong sambil menghindari suapan Sehun.

" Kau baru saja makan beberapa suapan. Kau harus tetap makan." Kata Sehun.

" _Shireo_!." Sahut Junhong.

" Makan atau aku akan memaksamu memakan makanan ini dengan cara hewan." Kata Sehun.

Junhong benar-benar merasa sangat tertekan dan sangat tersiksa berada dalam pengawasan Sehun. Hatinya benar-benar menjeritkan nama Daehyun tiap saat.

" Kau jahat!." Kata Junhong.

" _Nde_. Aku memang jahat. Semua orang tau itu. Sekarang, makanlah." Kata Sehun.

" Kubilang aku tidak ma—hakgghh!."

Dengan cepat Sehun menjejalkan segenggam nasi ke dalam mulut Junhong. Junhong mencoba menghentikan tangan Sehun tapi dia tidak punya sedikitpun tenaga. Airmatanya meluber keluar tapi Sehun masih tetap tidak berhenti. Tidak peduli jika nanti Junhong akan tersedak atau tidak, Sehun tetap terus menjejalkan makanan pada Junhong.

" Jika kuminta secara manusia tidak bisa, maka aku akan mengikuti caramu." Kata Sehun dingin.

Junhong terus berharap bahwa Daehyun akan datang menjemputnya, menghentikan semua siksaan Sehun padanya.

" Uhuk! Uhuk! _Hajima_… aku ti—"

Kalimat Junhong kembali terpotong ketika tangan Sehun kembali memasukkan makanan ke dalam mulutnya.

" Cepat kunyah, atau kau makan secara utuh nasi itu." Kata Sehun.

Satu detik terasa sangat lama bagi Junhong untuk melewati semua yang di lakukan Sehun padanya. Dia bahkan takut memikirkan seberapa lama dia akan tinggal disini bersama Sehun, hari-harinya akan menjadi penuh penderitaan dan ketakutan.

.

.

Sore itu Sehun membiarkan Junhong berada di kamarnya setelah sebelumnya benar-benar harus mengatasi Junhong yang masih saja gentar melawannya. Sesungguhnya Sehun tidak pernah ingin melakukan hal-hal kasar seperti itu pada Junhong. Apalagi memisahkan Daehyun dari Junhong.

Sehun tau. Sehun sangat tau seperti apa perasaan Daehyun dan juga Junhong. Tiap pasien adalah hal yang amat sangat berharga bagi Sehun. Dan kesembuhan mereka adalah tanggung jawab terbesar yang selama ini dipikulnya.

" Kali ini… kali ini aku tidak akan membiarkan ada kesalahan sedikitpun. Junhong akan sembuh. Apapun yang terjadi, dia harus sembuh." Gumam Sehun sambil menatap keluar balkonnya.

Dia menghembuskan nafasnya dengan begitu berat. " Aku janji Lu… aku janji aku tidak akan gagal." Katanya penuh dengan rasa bersalah.

Sehun menatap jauh ke arah matahari yang mulai tenggelam. Dia sangat ingin bicara dengan Daehyun, tapi itu tidak memungkinkan untuk saat ini. Bagaimanapun Daehyun pasti masih terpukul karena dia sudah mengambil pasien pribadinya. Satu-satunya cara adalah segera menyembuhkan Junhong. Meskipun dia tau pengobatan ini akan memakan waktunya yang lama.

Tiba-tiba bel _apartment_-nya berbunyi. Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah pintu. Dia tidak ingat jika hari ini akan ada tamu yang datang. Selain itu dia sangat jarang sekali kedatangan tamu, karena dia selalu membawa pasiennya ke _apartment_, dan akan sangat menganggu tamu jika pasiennya sedang relaps, karena itu Sehun tidak pernah bertemu dengan tamunya di _apartment_.

Sehunpun segera berjalan ke pintu dan membukanya, berharap bukan orang penting, karena dia tidak akan tau apa Junhong masih tetap tenang di kamarnya atau tidak.

" _Annyeong_." Sapa _namja_ tinggi di hadapannya ketika pintu terbuka.

Sehun masih memandang _namja_ itu seolah mengingat-ingat wajahnya. " … Kris?."

" _Nde_. Ini aku Kris. Teman kuliahmu dulu."

" Ya ampun, sudah lama sekali kita tidak bertemu. Masuklah." Kata Sehun sambil mempersilahkan Kris masuk.

" Kenapa kau bisa tau aku tinggal disini?." Tanya Sehun.

" Aku sempat berniat mengunjungimu di rumah sakit tempatmu bekerja, tapi kau tidak ada disana, jadi aku meminta alamatmu." Jawab Kris.

" Jadi begitu. Duduklah dulu, aku buatkan sesuatu. Maaf _apartment_-ku benar-benar berantakan. aku belum sempat membereskannya." Kata Sehun dengan nada suaranya yang rendah dan santai.

" Kau masih saja dingin seperti dulu yah." Celetuk Kris.

" Mau bagaimana lagi. Aku memang seperti ini." Sahut Sehun.

" Bagaimana pekerjaanmu sekarang?." Tanya Kris.

" Masih sama. Tapi sekarang aku lebih menangani pasien secara pribadi." Jawab Sehun dari dapur.

Kris berdiri dari sofa dan berjalan melihat-lihat interior rumah Sehun. Lalu Kris berhenti di depan jeruji besi yang dibuat di bawah tangga. " Ini untuk apa?." Tanya Kris.

" Apa?."

" Jeruji ini. Kau ingin mengurung binatang peliharaanmu disini?." Kata Kris.

" Oh. _Aniya_. Itu untuk pasienku." Kata Sehun.

" Pasien? Kau mengurung mereka?." Tanya Kris terkejut.

" Hanya jika benar-benar dibutuhkan. Disini aku menangani pasien sendirian secara langsung. Aku tidak memiliki tenaga bantuan apapun. Jadi aku men_design apartment_-ku seperti ini." Jawab Sehun.

Kris kemudian beralih pada ruang kaca yang menyatu dengan kaca _apartment_ Sehun. Kris terlihat sedikit terkejut dengan ruangan itu, orang normal mungkin masih sedikit ngeri bila berada di dalamnya, entah seperti apa jika pasien-pasien Sehun yang berada di dalam sana. Dengan kaca yang begitu tebal dan sangat jernih maka pemandangan yang ektrim dan nyata terlihat dengan jelas.

" Hey, apa ruangan kaca yang menjorok keluar ini aman?." Tanya Kris.

" Tentu saja. Jika tidak, maka aku tidak akan membuatnya. Itu dibuat dengan pengamanan yang bagus. Lagipula orang yang takut ketinggian jika masuk kesana pasti tidak akan berani meronta terlalu keras. Terkadang rasa takut dibutuhkan agar pasien itu sedikit jinak." Kata Sehun sambil kembali membawa minuman untuk Kris.

" Apa kau sedang mengobati pasien sekarang ini?." Tanya Kris.

" _Nde_. Aku baru saja menenangkannya tadi." Jawab Sehun. Terlihat ada beberapa goresan dan luka di lengan Sehun.

" Apa kau tidak merasa terganggu jika kau hidup tidak tenang seperti ini? Kau benar-benar hidup sangat dekat dengan pasien dengan tempramen yang ekstrim." Kata Kris.

" Aku sudah memilih jalan ini. Aku mendedikasikan diriku untuk mereka." Kata Sehun.

" Apa mereka pernah menyakitimu juga? Mengingat tidak ada penjaga seperti di rumah sakit." Kata Kris.

" Mungkin orang lain bilang ini terlalu berbahaya, tapi aku sudah biasa. Aku pernah di tusuk oleh pasienku sendiri ketika aku sedang tidur. Aku tidak pernah tidak mendapat luka. Dengan sistim penyembuhanku yang seperti ini, wajar jika mereka membenciku sampai ingin membunuhku." Kata Sehun datar dan santai. Dia tidak pernah memperlihatkan banyak ekspresi, karena itu dia semakin terlihat tidak berbelas kasih.

" Itu benar-benar gila. Tapi aku heran kenapa kau masih bisa bertahan." Kata Kris tidak percaya.

" Mereka yang kutangani adalah orang-orang yang sakit, Kris. Berbeda dengan luka yang kurasakan. Mereka merasakan rasa sakit yang sangat menyakitkan, pertolongan medis apapun tidak akan berguna. Menyembuhkan mereka tidaklah mudah. Aku ingin menolong mereka." Kata Sehun.

" Tapi hal seperti ini bisa membunuhmu, menyembuhkan mereka bisa saja butuh waktu hampir seumur hidupmu." Kata Kris.

Sehun kemudian menatap Kris dengan pandangan tegasnya. " Apa kau pernah melakukan dosa, Kris?." Tanya Sehun. Kris terdiam mencerna pertanyaan Sehun. " Dosa yang benar-benar sangat kau sesali, sampai kau bisa menukar apapun dalam hidupmu agar dosa itu terampuni. Apa kau pernah?." Jelas Sehun.

_Flashback_ masa lalunya yang sangat ingin ia lupakan kembali teringat, dan hatinya semakin terasa tersayat mengingat wajah Junhong yang begitu ketakutan ketika melihatnya.

" Tentu. Tentu aku pernah." Jawab Kris senormal mungkin.

" Apa yang kau rasakan?." Tanya Sehun lagi.

" Sakit. Dan sangat menyiksa."

" Meski dosa itu terampuni, tapi rasa sakit itu tidak akan sembuh seumur hidupmu kan?. Jika memang membutuhkan waktu seumur hidupku untuk menyembuhkan mereka, maka akan kulakukan. Karena kewarasan mereka terperangkap dalam rasa sakit dan trauma itu. Aku hanya mencoba menarik kesadaran mereka secara kasar agar bangkit dengan memberi tekanan dan rasa sakit yang lain. Jika mereka membenciku itu jauh lebih baik dari pada mereka membenci diri mereka sendiri." Kata Sehun. " Jika mereka bisa melupakan rasa sakit mereka, dan bisa bangkit dengan cara paling kejam, maka aku rela dibalas lebih kejam oleh mereka nantinya." Tambahnya.

Kris terdiam beberapa saat. " Tapi kenapa kau mau menjadi orang yang dibenci oleh mereka? Meskipun mereka bisa sembuh dari traumanya, tapi—"

" Tapi jika mereka sembuh, mereka bisa memiliki kehidupan mereka lagi, Kris. Jika mereka tidak lagi trauma dengan apa yang mereka takuti, itu jauh lebih baik. Dengan memiliki trauma padaku, mereka masih bisa menjalani kehidupan mereka tanpa takut pada trauma mereka, karena aku sosok yang tidak akan ada di kehidupan keseharian mereka." Potong Sehun.

Kris terdiam, dia mengerti maksud baik dibalik kejamnya perlakuan Sehun pada pasiennya. Meski tidak semua orang bisa melihat itu, tapi Kris bisa melihat bahwa Sehun benar-benar tulus melakukannya.

" Aku akan menyakiti siapapun agar bisa menyembuhkan pasienku. Aku akan tanggung dosanya." Kata Sehun.

" Lalu bagaimana denganmu? Bagaimana kau menyembuhkan dirimu dari dosamu?." Tanya Kris.

Keheningan kemudian tercipta. Sehun masih terdiam seolah dia harus menjawab dengan jawaban yang benar.

" Kesembuhan pasienku satu-satunya hal yang bisa meringankan dosaku." Jawab Sehun.

" Bagaimana jika kau tidak bisa menyembuhkan mereka?."

" Apa kau tidak melihat aku sudah mendapat hukumannya dengan hidup bersama mereka seumur hidupku?." kata Sehun.

Kris kemudian tersenyum. " _Areo_… aku menghargai hal itu. Pasti ada hal yang mendorongmu untuk memilih kehidupan seperti ini. Kau terlihat seperti menghukum dirimu sendiri." Kata Kris.

Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya dari Kris. " Semua orang punya alasan ingin memilih kehidupan seperti apa. Manusia selalu seperti itu kan?." Kata Sehun.

" Kau benar." Sahut Kris. " Ngomong-ngomong, siapa pasienmu?." Tanya Kris.

" Memangnya kenapa?." Tanya Sehun datar.

" Aku hanya ingin tau seperti apa pasienmu." Kata Kris.

" Pasienku bukan tontonan." Sahut Sehun sedikit tidak suka.

" Aku tidak memiliki maksud tidak baik. Kau sudah mendapat beberapa luka, pasti pasienmu—"

" Ini hanya luka gores kecil. Tidak perlu dikhawatirkan." Potong Sehun.

" Apa dia sedang tidur?." Tanya Kris yang masih belum menyerah.

" Dia baru saja kutenangkan. Aku tidak mau kau mengganggunya. Dia pasien yang sangat penting bagiku. Jadi aku benar-benar akan sangat menjaganya." Kata Sehun.

" Sangat penting? kukira kau selalu menganggap semua pasienmu sangat penting."

" Kali ini berbeda. Dia hidup dan matiku. Jadi aku tidak ingin ada gangguan apapun saat mengobatinya." Kata Sehun.

" Apa kau mengenalnya sebelumnya?." Tanya Kris.

" Tidak."

" Lalu kenapa dia bisa begitu penting?."

" Kau tidak perlu tau alasannya. Pokoknya dia amat penting bagiku. Jadi jangan ganggu istirahatnya." Kata Sehun.

" _Arasseo_… _arasseo_…" kata Kris. Dia tidak ingin terlalu memaksa, jika Sehun tau Kris kesini untuk membantu Daehyun pasti Sehun akan benar-benar marah. " Ngomong-ngomong, apa besok kau ada waktu? Aku ingin mengajakmu ke _café_. Sudah lama sekali kan kita tidak pergi bersama seperti ketika kita kuliah dulu." Kata Kris.

" Aku tidak tau ada waktu atau tidak. Aku harus menjaga pasienku. Tapi jika nanti ada waktu, aku akan menghubungimu." Kata Sehun.

" Bagaimana jika aku kesini lagi? Jadi kau tidak perlu meninggalkan pasienmu." Kata Kris.

" Tentu. Kuharap pasienku tidak terganggu dengan kedatangan orang asing."

" Sepertinya kau jarang sekali kedatangan tamu disini." Kata Kris.

" _Nde_. Mana mungkin aku membiarkan tamuku melihat pasien-pasienku. Lagipula aku juga tidak ingin mengusik pasienku. Makanya aku tidak pernah membawa tamu ke _apartement_ jika tidak benar-benar penting."

" Kurasa kau cukup professional dalam bekerja. Itu sangat bagus menurutku. Kau benar-benar memperlakukan pasienmu dengan baik." Kata Kris.

" Jika kau melihatku memperlakukan mereka, kau pasti tidak akan mengatakan kalimat itu."

" Aku bisa bayangkan sih bagaimana kau memperlakukan mereka." Sahut Kris sambil melirik ruangan jeruji di bawah tangga.

" Terkadang kau harus menjadi manusia paling kejam untuk bisa mengembalikan kehidupan seseorang." Kata Sehun.

Kali ini Kris benar-benar bisa melihat sisi yang tidak di lihat orang lain. Mungkin dia sangat tau perasaan Daehyun ketika Junhong di ambil oleh orang seperti Sehun, tentu Daehyun tidak akan pernah bisa tenang. Meski sedikit ragu, tapi Kris tau bahwa Sehun pasti akan menyembuhkan Junhong. Setidaknya Kris yakin akan hal itu.

" Sifat posesif-mu itu ternyata masih sangat melekat yah…" kata Kris sambil tersenyum.

" _Ani_." sahut Sehun ketus seperti biasa.

" Seperti kau tidak ingat saja kalau kau pernah hampir menghajarku hanya karena aku ngobrol sebentar dengan pacarmu dulu." Sahut Kris.

" Itu salahmu sendiri bertindak mencurigakan."

" Itu tidak mencurigakan. Pacarmu saja yang tiba-tiba mengajakku bicara setelah lama menunggumu selesai kuliah." Sahut Kris.

" Pokoknya aku tidak posesif." Sahut Sehun malas.

Kris hanya tertawa kecil. Dia sangat tau bahwa Sehun sangat posesif pada apapun yang dia miliki. Dia selalu tidak membolehkan siapapun menyentuh ataupun mengambil sesuatu yang ia jaga.

" Bukannya kau sangat suka kelinci? Apa kau memelihara kelinci sampai sekarang?." Tanya Kris.

" _Nde_."

" _Eodi_?."

" Ada di ruangan atas. Aku membuatkan kandang khusus untuk mereka. Aku jarang mengeluarkannya. Dulu pernah mati satu di tikam oleh salah satu pasienku." Kata Sehun.

" Ya ampun, sampai segitunya…"

" Sebenarnya itu salahku juga karena aku tidak tau jika ada satu kelinci yang keluar diam-diam. Karena pasienku itu sangat tidak suka padaku, akhirnya dia membunuh kelinciku." Kata Sehun.

" Boleh aku lihat?." Tanya Kris.

Sehun langsung menatap ke arah Kris dengan pandangan yang menyelidik. " Aku tidak akan melakukan apapun pada kelincimu." Sahut Kris cepat dengan nada malas.

Sehun masih memandang Kris dengan tatapan tajam " Jangan sampai keluar dari ruangannya. Jangan sampai ada satupun kelinci yang keluar." Kata Sehun dingin sambil beranjak dari kursinya menuju tangga yang naik ke atas.

" Apa pasienmu biasanya berjalan-jalan sesuka hatinya di _apartment_-mu?." Tanya Kris sambil mengikuti di belakang Sehun.

" _Nde_."

" Kau tidak takut mereka melakukan sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan?."

" Itulah kenapa aku jarang pergi jika aku ada pasien."

" Susah juga ya kalau begitu." Komentar Kris. " Apa kau sudah lama mengurus pasien yang ini?."

" Baru beberapa hari. Sudah setahun lebih aku tidak menangani pasien pribadi sebelum dia."

" Oh, jadi begitu…"

_Apartment_ milik Sehun terbilang cukup besar dan sangat mewah. Di lantai dua juga masih ada beberapa ruangan dan juga balkon yang sederhana. Mungkin berada terus di _apartment_ sangatlah membosankan, tetapi jika ada banyak hal yang di lakukan di _apartment_ yang seperti ini pasti tidak akan terlalu membosankan.

Sehun kemudian mengambil kunci dari sakunya dan membuka sebuah pintu ruangan yang berada di sebelah pintu menuju balkon.

" Apa kau selalu membawa kuncinya kemana-mana seperti itu?." Tanya Kris.

" _Nde_." Sahut Sehun singkat.

Setelah pintu terbuka, Kris terkejut karena banyak sekali kelinci berwarna hitam keluar dari sana.

" _Omo_! Sebanyak ini?." Seru Kris terkejut sambil mencoba menangkap satu.

" _Ya_! cepat bawa yang lari itu masuk ke ruangannya. Jangan sampai turun ke bawah." Kata Sehun cepat sambil mencoba menghalangi beberapa kelinci yang mencoba keluar.

" Sehun-_ah_! Kenapa semua kelincinya berwana hitam?." Tanya Kris sambil berlari kesana kemari mengejar kelinci.

" Memang tidak boleh?." Sahut Sehun.

" Bukannya begitu, aneh saja jika hanya ada kelinci warna hitam sebanyak ini di satu tempat." Kata Kris.

Ketika Kris membawa semua kelinci-kelinci masuk ke ruangan lagi, dia terkejut karena ada banyak sekali kelinci berwarna hitam di dalam sana. Ada berbagai macam ukuran kelinci, besar, kecil dan sedang semuanya berwarna hitam. Dan semua kelinci milik Sehun diberi pita kecil di lehernya yang juga berwarna hitam. Ada banyak kandang mainan untuk kelinci disana, di buat khusus untuk kelinci. Ini sama seperti rumah kelinci yang sangat besar dan terlihat begitu menyenangkan. Disana juga dibuat ventilasi yang cukup baik untuk sirkulasi udara, karena bagaimanapun ruangan ini harus tetap bersih dan segar dengan banyaknya kelinci yang berada disana. Mungkin membutuhkan seharian penuh jika ingin membersihkan ruangan ini. Dan Sehun sepertinya menggabungkan dua ruangan menjadi satu dengan menghancurkan tembok pembatas ruangan, sehingga ruangan ini sangat luas dan tidak pengap. Pencahayaannyapun cukup bagus karena berada di sebelah balkon.

" Ya ampun, sedikit ngeri juga ya kalau semua warnanya hitam." Komentar Kris.

" Kalau tidak suka ya jangan lihat." Sambar Sehun.

" Aku suka kok!." Sahut Kris. " Ada berapa kelinci yang kau pelihara disini?." Tanya Kris.

" 44" Jawab Sehun sambil membetulkan pita salah satu kelinci yang berada di kakinya.

" Memangnya kau tidak kesusahan jika mengurus semua kelinci ini sendirian?." Tanya Kris.

" Ya kesusahanlah." Jawab Sehun.

" Lalu kenapa kau pelihara sebanyak ini?."

" Karena aku tidak bisa berhenti membeli kelinci berwarna hitam." Kata Sehun.

" _Wae_?."

" Karena semua orang selalu suka kelinci berwarna putih bersih. Jadi aku mulai memelihara kelinci berwarna hitam, ini mengingatkanku pada seseorang." Kata Sehun.

" Pada siapa?."

Tiba-tiba sehun terlihat mencari sesuatu di antara kelinci-kelinci yang ada disana." Ada satu kelinci yang belum masuk. Cepat carilah! Bawa kemari dengan hati-hati. Pokoknya harus cepat bawa kesini!." Kata Sehun.

" Tapi—"

" _Palliwah_!." Potong Sehun.

" Iya iya akan kucari." Kata Kris sambil keluar dari ruangannya. Dia tidak habis pikir bagaimana bisa Sehun menghafal kelincinya sampai begitu detail.

Setelah mencari di lantai atas, Kris tidak menemukan kelinci tersebut, dia segera turun ke bawah sebelum Sehun memarahinya. Ketika dia sudah menuruni tangga, langkahnya terhenti seketika. Tatapan Kris terpaku pada satu orang yang sedang duduk di lantai sambil mengelus dengan sayang kelinci berwarna hitam dengan pita berwarna merah.

" Jun… Junhong…" gumam Kris pelan.

Junhong yang mendengar langkah kaki Kris mengalihkan pandangannya dari kelinci itu dan dia terkejut dengan sosok Kris yang berdiri menatapnya. Rasa takut yang sangat besar dengan cepat menguasai Junhong dan mengurungnya dengan kenangan-kenangan dan trauma yang masih melekat di pikirannya. Nafasnya mulai tidak stabil, tangannya kebas karena keringat dan gemetaran. Kelinci itu dengan cepat berlari dari pangkuan Junhong dan bersembunyi di bawah meja.

Detik berikutnya Junhong berteriak dengan keras dan tidak terkendali. Seolah dia hendak akan dibunuh oleh seseorang. Kris terlihat sangat khawatir dan tidak tau harus berbuat apa. Dia tidak menyangka akan jadi seperti ini.

Kris mencoba berjalan mendekat ke arah Junhong untuk membantu, tapi hal itu hanya membuat Junhong semakin ketakutan dan berusaha menjauh.

" Junhong_ie_… tenanglah. Aku tidak akan menyakitimu…" kata Kris pelan.

" Pergiii! Jangan dekati aku! Jangan sakiti aku lagi!." Amuk Junhong tidak terkendali. " PERGIII!." Teriaknya.

Tak butuh waktu lama sampai Sehun datang ke bawah setelah mendengar teriakan Junhong, dan Sehun terkejut mendapati keadaan Junhong yang sudah histeris. " Kris! Apa yang kau lakukan!." Seru Sehun sambil berjalan ke arah Kris.

" I… ini tidak seperti yang kau kira… aku hanya…"

.

.

.

.

.:: To Be Continued ::.

.

.

.

.


End file.
